


Сказка для своих

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [22]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Bones (TV), Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Янка с сестрой и мамой решают написать себе своё прошлое, без трагедий и драм.





	Сказка для своих

Пролог

Эльза все еще мечтала придумать для них с сестренкой другое прошлое. В идеале – общее, без разлуки, и чтобы Яночка вообще никогда больше не вспомнила про тот, злой и падший, мир. Этими мыслями принцесса и поделилась с королевой.  
Янка задумалась, потом подмигнула:  
– А знаешь, родная, давай попробуем сочинить свою историю, только для нас? – и улыбнулась. – Тем более, я давно не писала, боюсь, что сочинять разучилась.  
– Да не должна бы, родная, это ж как дышать… Ну а тем более – для себя. Неправда, конечно, это все, что насочиняем, но хоть душой отдохнем. Память-то не убьешь… Итак, мы никогда не расставались…  
– Да мне бы тоже не хотелось бы расставаться, сестренка. С другой стороны, была бы я такая, как теперь? И существовал бы этот, созданный мною мир?  
– Ой, вот это и правда аргумент! Тогда приму твое решение, милая. Хотя кому нужен реализм… Но пусть хотя бы мама отдала бы тебя не первым попавшимся, которые оказались моральными уродами, а тщательно выбрала мякочек…  
Янка приобняла сестренку:  
– Давай и ее привлечем? Со своей стороны она тоже может кое-что придумать. С высоты своего жизненного опыта, – и поцеловала.  
А сестренка ее – в ответ. И покачала головой:  
– Мама расстроится. Что на самом деле не сделала так.  
– Я попробую успокоить ее и убедить, чтобы не брала себе в голову. Это будет лишь сказка для своих, родная моя. А то, что было… Ну, Бог для чего-то испытывает своих детей, дает уроки, чтобы вырастить людей, а не чудовищ. Кто-то из людей справляется, а кто-то и нет…  
– Наверно, ты права, родная. И мама не специально чтоб ты закалилась, это судьба. Тогда зовем маму!  
Старшая сестра мысленно позвала Маргит и достала из ящика стола пачку бумаги и свой вечный карандаш.  
Маргит явилась немножко грустная. Но потом ей пришла, видимо, некая мысль:  
– Поняла, что вы задумали, девочки. Но знаете, со способностями Янки так может и правда возникнуть альтернативный мир. В нашем-то ничего не изменится, но пусть хоть где-то…  
– А вдруг и правда? Я ж немножко демиург, – промямлила Янка, обнимая сестренку одной рукой.  
– Я и говорю – скорее всего возникнет. Но кому от этого плохо?  
«Разве ж немножко, сестренка?»  
– Тогда начнем? – Янка оглядела родных.  
«Ну, я давно не пользовалась, милая, боюсь, что испарились способности-то».  
«Да как они испарятся, милая, когда это твоя суть?»  
И они принялись за дело.

ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ

Из вполне благополучной жизни никуда сбегать, в общем-то, не хотелось. Все есть – и любовь родителей, пусть и приемных, и любимое занятие – сочинительство. Но все равно чего-то не хватало.  
Янка решила пока прогуляться, освежить мозги. Соню предупреждать тоже не спешила: вернется же обратно.  
Но вот вернуться ей было не суждено.  
Наша героиня немного перепугалась, что заблудилась: вокруг был незнакомый пейзаж.  
Она оперлась рукой о ствол дерева, а потом отпрянула, увидав результат. Потом просто махнула рукой, чтобы проверить свои подозрения. На траве лежал снег. А на стволе – толстый слой льда, вполне настоящего и не желавшего так вдруг растаять. Верить глазам не хотелось, но ощущения ведь никто не отменял. Янка чувствовала себя какой-то обновленной и полной сил. Стоило подумать о чем-то, сразу сбывалось.  
– Что ж, неплохо, – с удовольствием хмыкнула она и присела отдохнуть.  
Рядом в травке валялся какой-то прямоугольный предмет, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся тетрадкой. Обычной общей, в клеточку. И заполненной наполовину, ровным почерком. По-русски… Вот это было уже интересно. Раскрыв, Янка снова отказалась верить своим глазам: все, о чем там повествовалось, полностью совпадало с когда-то написанными ею текстами. Но внезапно – упоминание о каком-то артефакте. Ну ладно, про него она почитает потом, а пока надо разведать окрестности. Хотя бы вон тот замок, серый и огромный.  
К счастью, внутри было пусто. То есть никого не было. А вот артефакт описанный – прямо на столике. Странно, что все получилось так легко… В секунду часы оказались в руке нашей героини, и она, не дожидаясь, пока вернется хозяин, или кто тут за главного, быстро покинула помещение. От часиков исходило нечто плохое… Но что именно – она толком не поняла. Просто почувствовала… Ладно, с ними Янка разберется потом. Главное, свалить из этого места и подальше. В руке была тетрадка. А если она поможет найти место, где безопасно? У всего же есть свое биополе. Стоит лишь подумать, закрыв глаза и прижимая тетрадку к сердцу. А потом открыть их и чуть не ослепнуть от яркого свечения. И шагнуть вперед…  
И только тут подумалось: Соня как же? Да, наверно, будет беспокоиться: Янка же предупредила, что вечером спишется. Ну что ж теперь делать? Да и родителям приемным как объяснять… Если еще их увидишь. Ой. Теперь Янка оглядывалась, куда ж ее занесло. 

1.  
По виду, вокруг был какой-то городок, больше похожий на старинный. Или просто музей под открытым небом. Невдалеке маленькое уличное кафе с зонтиками от солнца. Народ особо на Янку внимания не обращал: все были почти так же одеты. Вроде место и не странное. Но… будто сам воздух другой. И что-то… знакомое. Навроде дежа вю. Янка присела за один из столиков. Расплачиваться ей было нечем, а потому пришлось просто намагичить бриллиантиков, чтоб заказать хотя бы кофе. Это вышло само собой. И никого не удивило. Янка попросила большую кружку крепкого напитка, с сахаром. И принялась рассматривать сперва часики, а потом раскрыла тетрадь. Она углубилась в чтение, изредка потягивая принесенный напиток, и не сразу ощутила направленный на нее пристальный взор. Пока что ее внимание намертво приковал текст. Все… так знакомо.  
– Офигеть! – она схватилась за голову и накастовала себе напиток покрепче. Опрокинула сразу весь стаканчик и не поморщилась: таково было потрясение. А в конце был рисунок, почти фотография: молодая рыжеволосая женщина.  
И тут Янка подняла голову. И увидела, что эта же самая женщина стоит перед ней. Получается, это ее Янка столько времени ощущала, ее взгляд. А ведь сама же ее придумала!  
– Вы присядьте, – Янка судорожно сглотнула. – Вас ведь… Риной зовут? – она надеялась, что это так.  
– Да… а откуда вы знаете?  
– И… у вас был брат, археолог? – продолжала допрашивать наша героиня. Она сама все еще не могла поверить в происходящее с ней. Вроде совсем недавно она была дома, с приемными родителями, потом гулять пошла, а после – все закрутилось и привело в мир, придуманный ею же самой.  
– Был… Значит, мы встретились неспроста.  
– Простите ради Бога, я не представилась. Яна. И… не знаю, поверите ли вы в мое признание…  
– Кажется, я уже всему поверю… Яна.  
– Это я… придумала вас, весь мир и все, что с этим связано. Придумывала как сказку, для настроения.  
– О… Спасибо. Я всегда знала, что есть кто-то… чистый, светлый, искренний. Потому наш мир и такой.  
– Вы можете меня возненавидеть, но я приложила руку к гибели вашего брата, – и рассказала, что смогла понять из написанного в дневнике, – и протянула Рине тетрадку.  
– Это его подлинный дневник… – вздохнула та.  
– Я нашла его там, в том мире, куда попала во время прогулки, – тоже вздохнула Янка. – Можно на «ты»?  
– Можно… Ты не казнись… насчет Шурика… в жизни так бывает…  
– Просто… этого я не писала, но это было в дневнике… он хотел уйти в прошлое и расстроить свою свадьбу с Сарой. Он видел, что та любит другого, и просто хотел освободить ему место… А если бы Сара с Кимом поженились тогда, они были бы счастливы? И было бы хорошо, если бы ни Каспер, ни Алиса никогда не родились?  
– Вот последнее точно было бы очень плохо. И вообще лучше в такие вещи не вмешиваться.  
– Поэтому мне, как автору, и пришлось остановить парня таким… жестоким способом… Теперь вот понимаю… Прости…  
– Уж лучше так… Мы тут за кадром несколько зажили своей жизнью, ты не могла знать всего, но сделала… вот так. Не казнись. Я не знаю, как по-другому… Давай помянем, не чокаясь.  
Янка сотворила пару стопочек – себе и новой подруге. И обе выпили за светлую память.  
Обе почти понимали: знают друг друга сто лет.  
– Тут есть гостиница небольшая, – кивнула Янка на соседний домик, – думаю, тут недорого берут…  
– Да, пошли туда.  
– Я даже не знаю, что за городок, но явно какой-то пригород, – поднялась авторша и немного покачнулась.  
– Тебя надо скорее уложить. Все вопросы потом…  
Янка сняла номер на двоих, расплатилась намагиченными бриллиантами. Интересно, что в этом городишке Рина делает? По делам приехала? Отсюда до Светлого далековато…  
Ну да потом расспросит. Сейчас только спать…

С утра болела голова. Не только с пары стопочек, но еще и с кружки крепкого кофе. И еще нужно было осознать окончательно, что это другой мир и что вернуться туда, где жила, Янка больше не сможет…  
А как же семья, друзья?..  
Надо бы наладить связь хотя бы с Соней, а та даст знать и родителям, что она, Янка, жива и с ней все в порядке. Только она… заблудилась и уехала очень далеко…  
Для такого случая можно и родственников себе сочинить. Эх… Привычно вздохнулось.  
Приемные родители. Немолодая уже пара, без своих детей – даже сестренки у Янки не было. Но эта семья любила девочку, которую им привела за руку какая-то женщина. Ее Янка не помнила…  
И лучше бы было хоть письмо им послать, рассказать, что все хорошо, что она, Янка жива и здорова, только вот заблудилась немного.  
Но как дойдет письмо, хоть бы и электронное, до другого мира? И как объяснить, что не вернешься? А вернуться Янка не могла при всем желании. По крайней мере, пока.  
Авторша поглядела на новую подругу, мирно спавшую на соседней кровати, и пошла умываться. В голове сразу прояснилось.  
Тут как раз и Рина проснулась. Стоит ей задать парочку вопросов: есть ли смысл оставаться? И как вернуться? С этим придется разбираться долго…  
– Думаю, мне надо вернуться. Или ты по-другому считаешь? И с открывшейся магией… Вот про это я совсем забыла…  
– Хотя бы тебе надо успокоить своих… А с магией я на первых порах научу ладить. Вот откуда она в тебе – это вопрос отдельный и сложный…  
– Ну, то, что во мне магия, мне понравилось, – улыбнулась Янка, – я себя как-то моложе чувствую. А вот как семье передать… Может, через Соню, это подруга, мы с ней некоторые вещи вместе писали… По крайней мере, ей можно все рассказать как есть, про портал, про магию, про встречу с тобой, она поверит. А дальше уж сама что-нибудь придумает. Слушай, а Интернет пробьет ТУДА?  
– Если вместе помагичим – должно… – в раздумье сказала Рина.  
– Ты опытнее и сильнее меня, я даже не знаю, какая сила во мне… Но давай попробуем!  
Обе, конечно, очень волновались. Но все прошло отлично. Вскоре Янка с Соней глазели друг на друга непонимающе. Это было как видеочат, только на весь экран.  
– Привет, Сонь! Прости, что не смогла связаться, как обещала, – промямлила Янка. – Но с того момента, как я гулять ушла, со мной много такого случилось… И позволь представить тебе…  
– Ой, вы кажетесь мне знакомой… Янка, ты где находишься?  
– Это и есть Рина, – кивнула Янка. – А я, похоже, там, где… в том мире, что придумался… как бы сумасшедше это ни звучало. Я сама в прострации. Если у тебя будет возможность, передай моим родителям, что со мной все хорошо… Я… просто заблудилась… и уехала не туда… про другой мир они не поверят.  
– А вот я всегда верила – что-то такое возможно! Я тут немножко попищу от восторга, а потом все-все передам! Мне кажется, твоя семья тоже поверит, и они ведь немножечко дети и, как ты рассказывала, почти нарнийцы, что ли. И… Ян, ты вернешься или насовсем?  
– Я бы вернулась, если бы магия у вас стала работать. А пока я подыщу работу, жилье, обустроюсь… А потом, может, найду возможность…  
– Тогда напиши им. Как следует, подробно, чтобы они поняли – ты не сбежала, ты их любишь и за все благодарна. Про «заблудилась» я даже начинать не хочу, это очень странно и даже глупо звучит. А тебе к ним, конечно, не стоит высовываться, как вот ко мне… Но попробуй написать им на мой адрес, а я перешлю.  
– Хорошо, я так и сделаю, пока мы тут с Риной, – кивнула Янка.  
– Ага, я подожду. И, конечно, я хочу все-все подробности, но пока отвлекать не буду, писать родителям – это святое!  
Янка кивнула и открыла текстовый редактор. Тут он был похож на привычный ей Ворд, да и расширение файлам присваивал вордовское. Авторша печатала как могла быстро, стараясь поведать все, но не шокируя в то же время. Рина тихонько прочитывала и кивала.  
Создав новый почтовый ящик, одним кликом Яна отправила письмо Соне. И вздохнула с облегчением.  
Подруга в том мире прочитала, тоже кивнула – и следующим кликом письмо полетело на Янкин старый ящик. Он же и родительский, они были не сильно продвинуты по компьютерной части.  
– Надеюсь, я их не шокирую, – вздохнула Яна.  
– Да не должна бы, хотя ты их лучше знаешь. Я им сейчас позвоню, можно?  
– Да, конечно! – кивнула авторша и переглянулась с Риной.  
– Тогда я отключаюсь, счастливо вам там!  
– И тебе с семьей! – изображение пропало. Янка спрятала блокнотик с паролем от свежесозданного ящика в карман. И была готова ко всему. Но пока повернулась к Рине: – Спасибо за помощь. Можно спросить? Это ведь тот самый городок, где погиб Шурик?  
– Да, Ян, именно так.  
– Ты из-за меня в этих краях? Просто… дневник… по его ауре открылся проход сюда…  
– Ну, я что-то почувствовала. Но что тебя встречу – не предполагала.  
– Да я сама не думала, что так будет. А теперь я просто не смею навязываться, вам и без меня неплохо жилось и живется.  
– Мы тебе рады, очень! Оставайся!  
– Но работа нужна в любом случае, потому что на шее я сидеть не привыкла. Прости, что наглею, – промолвила Янка и смущенно улыбнулась. – И, может, вашим как-то представиться…  
– Да хоть сейчас познакомлю! А там все образуется, подруга! – Рина тепло улыбнулась.  
– Ну тогда вперед!

2.  
Добрались до Светлого без особых приключений. Предвкушая встречу с тем, кого создала, Янка заметно нервничала. Ну да это, наверно, вполне нормально. Думать о том, понравится ли она, не осудят ли за что-то…  
По пути Янка вроде заметила что-то черное и огромное, молнией пронесшееся среди деревьев. Котяра? Жертва случайного эксперимента, персонаж, созданный Янкой для юмористических вставок.  
Потом он тихонько просочится в дверь, не мешая общей беседе. А пока Янка с подругой переглянулись, и Рина открыла тяжелую дубовую дверь.  
А там, у настоящего камина, уже собрались все-все. И, похоже, их ждали.  
– Здравствуйте, – голос от волнения охрип. Да, все были точно такие, как Янка придумала. Смотрели доброжелательно… а вот знали ли, кто перед ними?  
Со всех сторон послышались приветствия.  
Поймав одобряющий взгляд Рины, Янка сообщила:  
– Это я причина существования сего мира, как бы дико это ни звучало…  
Все переглянулись, а потом чернявый парень со странной формы ушами сказал за всех:  
– Мы рады приветствовать вас в Смолленде. И надеемся, что ваше творение вас не разочарует. И все мы тоже.  
– Вы… сами назвали этот мир? Просто… я не успела придумать названия…. – и чувствовала от этого чернявого еще какие-то флюиды. Интереса или… Янка ему просто понравилась?  
Пока говорили, он всю дорогу тайком на Янку глазел. Да и немудрено: красивый профиль, стройная фигура в светлых куртке и брюках с кармашками, такие же светлые кроссовки, правда, видавшие виды.  
– Нам казалось – он всегда так назывался… – парень, маг по имени Тони, этого она не могла не знать – смущенно отвел взгляд.  
– Ну, ладно, пусть будет так, – и смущенно улыбнулась. – И у некоторых из вас я хотела бы попросить прощения…  
– Не стоит, – сказала за всех обманчиво молодо выглядевшая женщина, на самом деле мать четверых детей.  
– Ну, я ж, как автор… прикончила… вашего первого мужа… чтобы он глупость не совершил, – уже тише призналась авторша. – И да, меня Яной зовут… – и вздохнула.  
– Про глупость я не знала… Яна, думала – просто судьба так сложилась…  
– Если бы артефакт, – Янка вытащила из кармана часики на цепочке, – попал к Алексу, он ушел бы в прошлое и отменил вашу с ним свадьбу… Этого нельзя было допустить. А эти часики я бы уничтожила…  
Вот тут к ней кинулись все маги, поняв главное:  
– Надо уничтожить их прямо сейчас!  
– Давайте на улице.  
И все высыпали во двор.  
– Добавьте, по возможности, – попросила взглядом Янка. И, положив часы на траву, швырнула в них чем-то… белым и морозным… Так что выступил иней.  
Следующее чье-то заклинание раскрошило замороженный артефакт, а еще одно заставило исчезнуть все частицы, вплоть до самой крошечной.  
– Спасибо! – Янка по очереди оглядела всех магов: Рину, Тони, Алису… – Больше никто не погибнет от этого артефакта…  
– А допустить и правда было нельзя, – к Янке подошла Сара, взяла под руку. – Все вышло к лучшему…  
– Прости еще раз… Хотя, теперь у вас… можно на «ты»?… семейное счастье в его истинном понимании… но какой ценой…  
– Это все было… стоило того, поверь мне, Яна…  
– Хорошо, – кивнула та. – Прости, я отойду, чтобы вас никого не подпалить…  
Она чувствовала, что что-то просилось наружу, горячее, очень горячее… И оно вырвалось в виде огня… Он охватил ее всю, но не обжигал тело и даже одежде не вредил. И сам погас через пару минут.  
Янка прощупала: ни куртка, ни светлые брюки не пострадали…  
– Простите!  
– Никогда такого не видели, но, значит, так надо… – в раздумье произнесла Рина.  
– Я не знаю, откуда у меня это… Может, когда-то ведьма какая-то злая вмешалась, но я не помню ничего, – Янка пожала плечами. – Простите за наглость, но… кефирчику не найдется? – и оглядела всех как-то виновато.  
Тони тут же наколдовал стакан с кефиром и подал Янке.  
– Спасибо, – Янка осушила стакан. Подумалось: влюбился, что ль? Это бы обоим было невыгодно и даже опасно. Если законы магии тут правда работают так, как она, Янка, придумывала.  
Вскоре компания вернулась в гостиную. За ними прошмыгнул огромный котяра с рваным правым ухом. Черный и пушистый.  
– Ты спрашивала что-то по поводу работы? – напомнила Рина.  
– Да, – авторша кивнула. – И снять квартирку…  
– Да жить ты и у нас можешь, ты что?.. О, Васька пришел, опять с кем-то подрался…  
– Спасибо.  
– А работа… Есть вакансия, – улыбнулась хозяйка дома.  
– Да? Какая? Надеюсь, справлюсь…  
– Ты – должна.  
– У меня еще и творческая работа – черновики…  
– На это время найдется, не переживай. Если согласишься быть директором Заповедника сказок, свободное время будет.  
– Ладно. А… прежний что? Устал? Там вроде… Иван был? – Янка помнила, что какого-то Ивана как автор делала.  
– Да, на покой попросился.  
– Ладно. Надеюсь, втянусь и научусь. Спасибо вам!  
– И тебе спасибо, что пришла и осталась.  
– Главное, я сообщила тем, кого оставила в реальном мире, чтоб не беспокоились за меня…  
– Да, это самое главное.

О пароле в кармане Янка, однако, вспомнила, только обустроившись в новой комнате с новым компьютером. И, волнуясь, проверила ящик.  
Там висело письмо. От Сони. Вернее, она переслала ответ от тех, кто воспитал Яну. Оно было не слишком длинное, но они просили подробностей. А если… вытянуть их в этот мир? Мысль, конечно, шальная. И надо бы посоветоваться с Риной – это ж ее дом.  
– И… они про вас знают, – закончила Янка, оглядев друзей.  
– Ой, правда? – обрадовалась первой Алиска. – Они все-все про нас читали? Конечно, пусть приходят! Мам, пап, крестные, ведь правда?  
– Да, они читали, – улыбнулась Янка смущенно. – Вы для них как родные…  
Рина и остальные кивнули. Авторша написала на свой старый адрес только одно слово: «Готовьтесь».  
И открыла портал.  
Перед ее здешними друзьями предстала милая пожилая пара. Достаточно удивленная.  
– Мам, пап, – все еще смущенно сказала Янка. И улыбнулась.  
– Мы так всегда и думали, Яночка, – заговорил ее отец, – что ты к нам пришла прямо из сказки. Иначе ты не писала бы таких волшебных историй…  
– Ну, может так и есть. Я сама не знаю, откуда я на самом деле, – девушка обнялась с приемными родителями. И представила их ребятам. – Вера Васильевна и Николай Петрович Белые. Мам, пап… Это и есть тот мир, который я… придумала, создала…  
– Он волшебный! – выдохнула приемная мама.  
– Простите, что я так… удрала… Теперь вы знаете, что со мной все в порядке. Ребята меня приютили.  
– Мы, конечно, скучаем, – начал папа, – но мы всегда предполагали, что ты в один прекрасный день от нас упорхнешь…  
– Потому не переживали, что у тебя никогда с мальчиками не складывалось, ты ж особенная, – добавила мама.  
– Ну, насчет всех мальчиков я не знаю, но мне попадались отдельные «личности» не самого хорошего воспитания, – махнула рукой Янка. – Или я их так воспринимала, потому что всегда знала – мне лучше одной, – и бросила мимолетный взор на Тони, как бы извиняющийся. – Насчет упорхнуть – я сама не ожидала, что куда-то попаду…  
Янка долго смотрела на маму, потом сотворила той красивую брошь с бриллиантами на платье. А папе – галстук.  
– Спасибо за подарки, дорогая! А мальчики бывают разные, – мама быстро взглянула на Кима, многодетного отца, потом на собственного мужа, видимо, вспоминая его юным, – но у каждого свой путь, и ты его нашла! – она снова обняла приемную дочь.  
– Теперь с моей… магией мне о парнях лучше не мечтать, – вздохнула Янка, обнимая маму в ответ. – Носите на здоровье!  
– Да зачем о них мечтать, коли не мечтается, – ободрила Вера Васильевна. А Николай Петрович заинтересованно сказал:  
– Магия – это интересно, это, наверно, как еще не изученные явления природы…  
– Я сама еще изучаю, что у меня такого открылось, пап. Но надеюсь использовать не во зло. И ребята помогают, – Янка с благодарностью глянула на Рину, Алиску и Тони.  
– Спасибо вам всем! – с чувством сказала Янкина приемная мама, обводя всех таким же благодарным, теплым взглядом.  
– А как иначе? – сказала за всех Рина. – Как мы еще можем отблагодарить свою создательницу? Теперь у нее вечность впереди, в прямом смысле слова. И вам спасибо!  
– Вы же нас еще пригласите? – не очень уверенно спросил Николай Петрович.  
– Обязательно! – заверила Янка. Остальные согласились.  
После шикарного ужина чета Белых засобиралась домой, в привычный мир.  
– Я буду писать, обещаю! – Янка переобнималась с приемными родителями. – Здесь у меня новый ящик, адрес увидите, а тот вы себе возьмите.  
Пожилая пара закивала. На том и распрощались до новых встреч.

3.  
С тех пор, как Янка поселилась в своем мире, прошла пара месяцев. Ничего не предвещало трудностей. Хотя утром директриса столкнулась на остановке с каким-то светловолосым парнем, показавшимся ей смутно знакомым, но не придала этому значения и села в автобус.  
А вот вечером, когда она зашла к друзьям…  
Теперь понятно, чем этот парень показался таким знакомым: они с Сарой были похожи. Обоих представили друг другу.  
– Ну, прости, что так получилось, – начала было Янка.  
– Да не человек я, что ли? – заворчал Каспер. – Услала меня непонятно куда и не дала собственной истории…  
– Потише на поворотах, парень! Ты разве не попадал в историю в детстве, когда без разрешения удрал в незнакомый тебе мир? Интересно, как ты открыл портал туда? А? – Янка потихоньку начала злиться.  
– Я тогда был маленький и глупый! А потом-то… Алиску сейчас в первый раз увидел! Не говоря о младших… Сейчас только приехал, как будто что толкнуло – надо домой!  
– Так что не прибедняйся, была у тебя история! В первый ли? Пока ты в универ не уехал, ты видел ее часто, она росла при тебе, кстати! А потом, да, признаю, усылала. Но на учебу и стажировку!  
– Слишком надолго, и даже Шурик уже женился, а я до сих пор один как перст!  
– Ну, познакомься с одной юной особой. Вон, взгляда от тебя не отводит, – Янка подмигнула Миллисенте. – Если понравитесь друг другу – сами решите как дальше быть.  
Каспер взглянул туда, куда показала Янка. И тоже остановился как вкопанный.  
Хорошенькая девушка с ореховыми глазами, каштановыми волосами – и выглядывавшими из них пушистыми ушками, тоже коричневыми! Она залилась краской и спряталась за Надю.  
– Потихоньку! – предостерегла Янка. А Рине прошептала: – Если не против, я поближе познакомлю этих двоих? С Милли надо поговорить осторожно, чтобы не напугать.  
– Да, мне нравится эта мысль!  
Каспера тем временем увещевали родители, вернее, мать и отчим: мол, все же бессмертны, у него еще все впереди!  
Янка потихоньку отвела Милли в сторону и стала тихонько рассказывать про Каспера. Девушка-кошка постепенно обретала уверенность.  
– Если что, я тебя в обиду не дам. Я же ведьма! – и заговорщически подмигнула. И сотворила магией стакан молока.  
Милли чуть не замурчала.  
– Спасибо! Ну, я все-таки настолько кошка, что чую, когда человек в основном хороший… Настолько, чтобы можно было довериться.  
– Ты… поговори с ним, это ведь тебя ни к чему не обязывает. А потом сами решите.  
– Я попробую…  
Парочка, с легкой Янкиной руки, оформилась окончательно. Видно, с первого взгляда понравились друг другу. А остальное – дело наживное. 

Янка пропадала в Заповеднике – работа поглотила с головой: порядок надо было наводить с чистого листа, Васька помогал по возможности. И многое из отношений Милли и Каспера на время выпало из Янкиного поля зрения.  
Но и само все получалось неплохо. Милли пару раз забегала поблагодарить.  
– Ну и как? Что дальше думаете? – Янка примостилась на край дубового стола: летом авторша сидела на веранде.  
– Помолвка на днях, – Милли залилась краской.  
– Здорово! Постараюсь помочь, что в моих силах, – промолвила авторша, потом добавила: – Волшебных силах.  
– Спасибо! Будешь моей посаженой матерью? Окажешь честь?  
– Конечно! Что за вопрос? – и улыбнулась, сверкнув золотым зубом.  
Милли обняла ее и потерлась ушком.

Вечеринку по поводу помолвки Янка устроила ребятам красивую. Только вот щурилась часто, пытаясь разглядеть некоторые детали. И на всякий случай начала писать сценарий для свадьбы – парочка подала заявление в Ратушу.  
Тем временем подруги Милли «сочиняли» ей наряд и прическу, а мать проводила беседы с Каспером. Начинающая волшебница однажды предупредила его:  
– Если будешь с ней плохо обращаться – заморожу! Просто прими к сведению, и живите мирно.  
Хотя Каспер и не собирался.  
– Свадьбу мы вам сделаем! – сменила гнев на милость автор-волшебница и дружески улыбнулась.  
…И свадьба удалась на славу. Не столько пышная, сколько душевная и зрелищная, в стиле сказок и рыцарских романов.  
Впечатления от церемонии у всех оставались еще долго, даже когда ребята уже уехали в свадебное путешествие. А вот Янка стала задумчивой. И посоветоваться хотелось.  
Она пользовалась магией, как дышала. Но ведь ее способности не были похожи ни на чьи больше. Откуда они у нее?  
– Может, когда-то, очень давно, что-то такое было со мной, что стерлось из памяти? – Яна оглядела друзей-магов.  
– Скорее всего так. Тебе надо бы разузнать, как ты попала в приемную семью.  
– Но у кого? А в памяти посмотреть нельзя? – с надеждой глянула на подругу Янка. – Может, где-то в подсознании затерян архив воспоминаний… Хотя бы картинки того мира, где я раньше жила… с рождения…  
– В памяти? О, это хорошая мысль, – закивала Рина, – я попробую…  
– Ты не стесняйся, разблокируй, если что…  
Алиска с Тони вызвались подстраховать в случае чего. 

Рина проникала в память медленно, стараясь не навредить. Перед глазами возникали какие-то картинки. Люди, почему-то северные олени, полярное сияние… И большие помещения, залитые лунным светом…  
И кто-то теплый рядом, любимый-любимый…  
– Выходит, я родилась где-то на севере, – проговорила авторша. – Но где именно? И та девочка из памяти… красивая… – Янка закрыла глаза и попыталась переварить увиденное. – Или не совсем из памяти… Может, Норвегия была моей родиной? И еще женщина была, светловолосая… Все, ребята, я больше не могу!  
– Да, на первый раз хватит, – Рина мягко обняла авторшу. – Дальше, глядишь, само что-то всплывет…  
– Спасибо, Риш! – Янка обняла волшебницу в ответ. – Возможно, потом само вспомнится.  
– Должно, отдыхай, подружка…  
– Спасибо всем!  
Но тут влезла Алиска:  
– Ой, извини, но мне ужасно хочется спросить, как это – не только из памяти? Ты раньше где-то видела девочку?  
Янка немного помолчала, вздохнула и передала подругам картинку-кадр из понравившегося мульта.  
– Правда, похожа, – протянула Алиса в раздумье. – Ну, насколько мультяшный персонаж может напоминать реального человека…  
– Не знаю. Но во сне… в памяти… она была реальней… Но я даже сопоставить боюсь… вдруг я ошиблась и все на самом деле не так, как вспоминалось? – авторша почесала в затылке.  
– По-моему, – проговорила Рина, – лучше всего если нашелся бы кто-нибудь, кто знает точно. Время покажет, а может, мы и сами что-нибудь разузнаем.  
– Да, наверно, так лучше.

Будущее только брезжило впереди…

ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ

1.  
В памяти постепенно всплывали смутные картинки. Начнешь поневоле задумываться, кто и зачем так поработал с памятью? Почему она, Яна, ничего не знала ни о магии… ни о чем… и не связано ли это с ее настоящей семьей? И что заставило кого-то так поступить.  
Размышления прервал дребезжаще-мурчащий голос котяры, который возвестил, что ее, директора, хочет видеть одна особа.  
– Ладно, пусть проходит сюда, – вздохнула Янка и убрала бумаги в папку.  
Женщина знакомой не показалась…  
– Добрый день. Чем могу быть полезна? Вечеринку заказывать будете или корпоратив? – привычный шаблон предложений. Но стоило взглянуть на посетительницу повнимательнее, как в памяти пробудился смутный образ, очень похожий.  
– Здравствуй, Яна, – улыбнулась незнакомка.  
«Откуда? Ну да, бейджик же», – пронеслось в Янкиной голове.  
– Присаживайтесь.  
– Я так давно ждала этой встречи…  
– Не… не поняла. Вы… ты меня раньше знала? Простите, что на «ты»…  
– Очень близко знала, Яна.  
– Вы даже не представились.  
– Прости. Можешь звать меня Маргит.  
– Хорошо. Что тебя привело сюда? – Янка решила поверить на слово. С остальным она разберется потом.  
– Твоя пробудившаяся магия. Твоя сущность, которую ты теперь готова принять.  
– Можно задать вопрос?  
– Какой?  
– Я… одна росла? Просто последние годы я себя помню одной…  
– Нет, у тебя целых две сестры.  
Тут Янка застыла как соляной столб.  
– Только вот… примут ли они меня… И где они?  
– В соседнем мире, тоже волшебном. Младшая тебя совсем не помнит, она только родилась, когда тебя вынуждены были спрятать. А у средней должны быть смутные воспоминания… такие же, как твои.  
Янка долго глядела перед собой, потом вперила взор в сидевшую перед ней Маргит. Строгая северная красота, белокурая прическа. Вот кого-то она Янке напоминала.  
– А… как-то… увидеться можно? Прости, я требую невозможного…  
– Можно. Сначала поглядеть на них, потом… я попробую их подготовить.  
– Тогда, – Янка вздохнула и собралась, – я готова. Василий! – крикнула Янка на улицу. – За меня останешься!  
– Все будет в лучшем виде! – заверил котище.  
– Молоко в холодильнике, – Янка потрепала котяру за ухом и двинулась вслед за Маргит. 

Перехода Янка почти не заметила, но пейзаж вокруг поменялся. На более прохладный и северный. Директриса поежилась от свежести: тонкая ветровка не особо согревала.  
– Извини, – тихо сказала Маргит. – Тут как в Норвегии на Земле.  
– У меня свойство одно есть, – призналась вдруг Янка. – Я замораживать могу. Но мне почему-то холодно. Или так и должно быть?  
– Возможно, да.  
– Еще бы найти кого-то с похожими способностями. Я ведь не одна такая? Есть еще кто-то?  
– Да, у тебя это в роду.  
– Круто. И куда мы пришли? – Янка огляделась.  
– Вот их замок. Они королевского рода…  
Янка глядела на сей величественный дворец. И какие-то картинки всплывали в памяти.  
– Послушай, Маргит, ты точно уверена, что нас послушают? – тихонько спросила молодая колдунья. Она случайно налетела на какую-то девчонку, довольно симпатичную. – Простите…  
Та засмотрелась на них.  
Янка встрепенулась: нельзя же так долго на человека глазеть. И представилась.  
– Принцесса Анна, – немножко удивленно ответила девушка.  
– Нам нужно к королеве, – Маргит тоже представилась.  
Янка изредка поглядывала на принцессу.  
– Вы так неожиданно пришли, – засмущалась та, – вы хотя бы кто? Я, конечно, провожу…  
– Сейчас я вам все расскажу! – улыбнулась Маргит и многозначительно поглядела на Янку. Та смутилась.  
Принцесса Анна не могла не улыбаться дружелюбно – видимо, такова была ее натура.  
Янка подмигнула, тоже дружески. Вот когда их с Маргит представили королеве, Янка не мигая смотрела на эту красавицу, доставая со дна памяти те смутные картинки.  
Неужто та самая девочка?..  
Молодая спутница Маргит склонила голову, посылая незаметно частичку эмпатии. Так, на всякий случай… Всем понемножку.  
И почувствовала на себе взгляд Эльзы (кажется, так представили королеву). Скорее, заинтересованный.  
– Я не просто так здесь. Вернее, мы, – поправилась Маргит. И закрыла все двери в комнату.  
Все три девушки приготовились слушать.  
– Я была в курсе жизни ваших семей, – сообщила Маргит.  
– Можно вопрос? – осмелела немного Янка. – Почему я… жила в другом месте?  
– Потому что оставаться здесь тебе было опасно, милая.  
– А… кому я понадобилась?  
– Твоя Сила, – поправила Маргит.  
Янка вопросительно и несколько удивленно уставилась на свою недавнюю спутницу.  
– У тебя очень необычная магия. Можешь даже творить миры. Настоящие.  
Вместо ответа директриса задумчиво почесала в затылке.  
– Ну так я и сотворила… Тот, откуда мы прибыли, – почему-то сильно заболело горло. – Кто хотел до меня докопаться? Вернее, до моей Силы? Кто-то здешний?  
– Да. Придворный.  
– А я-то тогда кто?  
– Старшая принцесса. Сестра Эльзы и Анны. Ингеборг.  
Янка от неожиданности поперхнулась намагиченной газировкой.  
– Ч-чего? – и изумленно уставилась на Маргит: она ожидала услышать что угодно, но сие откровение стало для Яны неожиданностью.  
Сестры тоже смотрели на нее, друг на друга и на Маргит огромными глазами.  
– А вы кто такая? – наконец спросила у Маргит Эльза.  
– У вашей матушки была сестра, колдунья, – отозвалась магичка. – Это она, увозя Инге из королевства, поправила всем память. Простите меня.  
– То есть вы – наша тетушка? – спросила Анна.  
– А ведь похожа на мать, – в раздумье произнесла Эльза. – И я находила в церковных книгах упоминание о принцессе Ингеборг…  
– А… есть доказательство моего… происхождения? Хотя бы магическое? Я прекрасно понимаю, что я неизвестно кто, – проговорила Яна-Инге.  
– Есть и документы, как правильно сказала Эльза, есть и артефакт, и он хранился у меня. А сейчас проверь руку, Яна… Инге.  
Та подняла левую руку, на безымянном пальце которой внезапно появился серебряный перстень с голубым камнем.  
– Как… он? – и поочередно оглядела присутствующих не менее удивленным взглядом.  
Все присутствующие точно знали, что это.  
– Значит, правда… Инге была, это не только мои сны… – как зачарованная, произнесла Эльза. – Инге была и есть!  
Но Янка чувствовала и немного подозрительный взгляд. Похоже, Анна до конца не верила в происходящее. И новоявленная принцесса решилась: она потихоньку, слой за слоем, создала нетающий ледяной замок на столе.  
– Как в нашем детстве! – ахнула Эльза. – Прости, Анна, ты тогда еще не родилась, милая…  
– Значит, ты… та самая девочка… из моих воспоминаний? – тихонько спросила Янка королеву. – А вот это все откуда у меня? – потом глянула на свои руки.  
– Да, а ты из моих!  
А Маргит пояснила:  
– Кольцо хранилось у меня и материализовалось, найдя хозяйку.  
– А… лед? Я же как-то сделала, – и кивнула на игрушечный дворец. – Я… рада, что все так сложилось, – Янка улыбнулась новообретенным сестрам.  
– Это врожденное, как у меня, – Эльза улыбнулась тоже очень дружелюбно.  
– Я… все время жизни в том мире думала, что я одна… и мечтала о сестричке, – тихонько прошептала Янка. – Хоть приемная семья меня и любила, но одиночество…  
– Теперь у тебя две сестрички, правда, Анна?  
Та кивнула.  
– Я рада, – смущенно улыбнулась Янка. – И… могу просить вас об ответном визите? Туда, где я теперь живу, – и оглядела присутствующих.  
– Это так неожиданно… – начала Анна. – Но давайте… Давай!  
– Тогда – прошу. Тетушка? – Янка взглянула на Маргит. Та присоединилась к компании и открыла портал.  
И они оказались снова у Янки в приемной.  
На столе лежал конверт, в котором директриса обнаружила письмо-приглашение. На какой-то прием в честь чего-то.  
– Ну что ж, приглашаю вас с собой. Чем больше народу, тем лучше!

2.  
Прием намечался в замке. Средневековым он только назывался, а выполнен был в стиле барокко или чего-то там еще. Где-то в глубине комплекса торчали какие-то башенки, но лишь для красоты, никакого функционала они не несли.  
Заинтригованная Янка повела туда вновь обретенных родных. В Большом зале почему-то стоял трон, позади которого была красивая синяя драпировка с золотыми лилиями. Директриса как-то странно на него уставилась. Вроде несколько дней назад она была тут по делам, никакого трона не было. Теперь же все устроено как для коронации.  
Янка с родней растерянно переглядывались. Директриса вдруг почувствовала на своем плече тяжелую руку бывшего начальника и повернула голову. На другой руке у него висела мантия.  
– Прошу внимания! – возгласил Иван.  
Теперь только Янка разглядела, что в зале стало очень много народу. И наступила тишина.  
– Я собрал вас тут для того, чтобы провозгласить Яну, создавшую нас всех, нашей королевой!  
Та, услыхав «приговор», чуть не грохнулась, но как-то удержалась на ногах. И прошипела, косясь по сторонам:  
– Иван, ты чего делаешь?!  
– Королеву из тебя делаю! – прошипел тот в ответ и накинул новой королеве на плечи мантию.  
Все собравшиеся бешено аплодировали.  
– Это не только мое желание, но и всего народа! – добавил бывший директор. И передал ее величество священнику, который надел на Янкину голову золотую корону, а на плечи – роскошную цепь со звеньями в виде стилизованных лилий.  
Народ и правда ликовал. С возвышения новая королева оглядела присутствующих и подмигнула родне, вновь обретенной. И помахала друзьям, затерявшимся в толпе.  
Потом спустилась в семье:  
– Я… сама не ожидала такого финта, – призналась Янка, путаясь в полах мантии.  
– Но ты именно этого и достойна! – заверила Маргит.  
– Ну какая из меня королева? – прыснула Янка. – Сюрприз, конечно, получился знатный!  
– Добрая, умная, красивая! – разразился Иван. – Наша мать.  
Тут Янка и вправду чуть не грохнулась от такого заявления, но ее поддержали под руки и не дали упасть. К тому же в этот миг она поймала добрые флюиды от средней сестры. Окружили ее и друзья, которых она когда-то давно сама придумала. И все наперебой поздравляли и осыпали комплиментами. Янка познакомила всех друг с другом.  
– Я постараюсь оправдать ожидания, – пообещала новая королева. – А теперь – бал!  
И началось веселье. Сама королева в нем участия не принимала. Сейчас она тихонько переговаривалась с Эльзой.  
– Сейчас, когда мы нашлись, не хочется расставаться. Хотя это желание может выглядеть немного дерзким с моей стороны…  
– Нет, я была бы очень рада, я все больше и больше тебя вспоминаю…  
– Я тоже, – и улыбнулась. – Может, погостите у меня?  
– С удовольствием!  
– Что-то тетушка не договаривает, ты не заметила? Какая-то тайна у нее в глубине души, – тихонько проговорила Янка.  
– А похоже на то…  
– Когда-нибудь мы узнаем и эту тайну. А что с церковными книгами? Вы ведь не особо поверили в мое существование…  
– Это Анна не особо поверила. А я понимала, что там просто так не напишут… К тому же смутно-то я тебя помнила, всегда-всегда!  
– Я теперь понимаю, что тоже… Но и Анну - думаю, что понимаю. Вы вместе были столько времени, Эльза, а тут я нарисовалась, – улыбнулась волшебница и подмигнула тете.  
– Ничего, все подружитесь, – улыбнулась та и пошла пошептаться с Анной.  
– Надеюсь, что подружимся, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Я обеспечу, – Эльза осторожно ее обняла.  
– Спасибо! – Янка ответила тем же. – А я для вас постараюсь, сделаю вашу жизнь безоблачной!  
И попробовала пробиться мысленно:  
«Все те годы я не помнила, что вы есть. Мне заблокировали память».  
«Похоже, что и мне… сестричка. А ведь у нас одинаковая магия…»  
«Это верно. Интересно, от кого нас так защищали?»  
«Какой-нибудь злой колдун…»  
«Все может быть. Знаешь, а я очень рада, что мы нашлись!»  
«Я тоже очень рада!»  
– Можно я вам сделаю один подарок? – проговорила Янка. – Только и Анну сюда надо. И тетю.  
– Да, конечно, сейчас позову!  
Янка поймала на себе вопросительные взгляды родни. И сказала:  
– Я хочу наделить вас одним свойством, которым сама обладаю с некоторых пор. Дайте руки! – и наделила близких тем, что у нее было, подаренное Риной и другими магами – бессмертием.  
Они все как одна ощутили прилив волшебных сил, защищавших их теперь от смерти.  
– Теперь мы – вечно! – провозгласила Янка, держась за руки с семьей.

После торжеств по поводу нежданной коронации начались трудовые будни, как Янка их себе представляла. Она, правда, уже не была директором, но привычка вставать рано осталась. И привычка к работе – тоже. Никакой опасности извне ее величество не ощущала.  
И тут вдруг, стоило забрести по делам в более-менее темный коридор… Стража, конечно, была везде. Но что-то на данный момент никого не оказалось рядом. Да Янка-то особо и не боялась: кто и что может сделать бессмертной?  
– Стой на месте! – послышалось шипение за спиной. – Я долго ждала этого момента! Молчи!  
Странно, но Янка не могла сдвинуться с места, не то, что рукой пошевелить.  
– Ты кто такая? – только и смогла спросить авторша.  
– Та, кто лучше знает, как распорядиться твоей силой!  
– Задница не слипнется? – съязвила Янка не по-королевски. – Тебе-то какая выгода от моей Силы? Ну возьмешь ты ее, но у тебя ничего работать не будет!  
– Это еще с какого перепою? – на горле Янки сжалась невидимая удавка.  
– С такого! – прохрипела авторша, пытаясь ослабить хватку. – Мне поставили защиту…  
– Плевать мне на твою защиту! – раздался хохот, и удавка еще сильнее стянулась на горле. В глазах потемнело, все звуки доходили как через толстый слой ваты. И гулкие шаги, и крики… Потом наступила тьма.  
И Янка уже не видела, как кто-то материализовался рядом с ней и нападавшей. Нападавший (или, скорее, как оказалось, нападавшая) разлетелась осколками от удара кинжалом в спину. Королева лежала на паркете без сознания. Над ней склонилась Маргит, пытаясь привести в чувство. К ней присоединилась и Эльза, которая тоже что-то почувствовала. Здесь же оперативно оказался и доктор со своим чемоданчиком.  
Яна открыла глаза, и сестренка счастливо выдохнула. Авторша говорить не могла – из-за сильного сдавления. Дышать тоже было трудно. Но зато Яна вдруг ясно поняла: того странного огня, в котором она горела и не сгорала, больше не будет.  
«Что случилось? Кто это был?»  
«Мерзкая ведьма, – раздался в голове голос Маргит. – Та, из-за которой я вынуждена была отдать тебя в приемную семью, спрятать уже внутри мира без магии…»  
«Как ты, Яночка?» – это уже Эльза.  
«Пока не очень, сестренка, но постараюсь держаться. Что эта ведьма здесь делала?» – передала Янка обеим и попыталась подняться. Хотя бы сесть.  
Эльза ее подхватила, а Маргит ответила:  
«Завладеть твоей силой хотела».  
«Она уже обломилась, – передала Яна. – Первое покушение».  
«Будем надеяться, и последнее, сестренка, милая…»  
«Я тоже надеюсь», – ответила Яна и приобняла сестренку. Краем глаза королева заметила, что тетушка о чем-то переговаривалась с доктором. Наверно, о перспективах ее выздоровления. Единственная неприятность, которая осталась, пожалуй, на всю жизнь, это шрам на шее. Но это было не особо важно, главное, Янка была жива. И теперь она хотела знать все подробности.  
Эльза устроила ее на постели и присела рядом, обнимая. А Маргит повела рассказ.  
– Когда мы с тобой, Яна, маленькой появились в том мире, нас первое время приютила эта женщина. Окружила заботой. И я тогда не могла разглядеть подлой и темной сущности в ней. Она хорошо прикидывалась. Пока я не поймала ее у твоей постели… Тогда она сделала вид, будто желала тебе спокойной ночи, – и вздохнула. – На первый раз ты счастливо отделалась. А вот второй раз…  
– Что было тогда? – просипела авторша, прижимаясь к сестренке.  
– Она едва нас с тобой не убила.  
– Так вот откуда во мне огонь, – прошептала Янка. – Он не сжигает, просто приятное тепло… – и посмотрела на близких. – Но теперь он пропал.  
Эльза была даже бледнее самой Янки. Вскоре к ним присоединилась и младшая сестренка.  
Ее только что переместила Маргит.  
– Что случилось?  
– Меня просто придушить пытались, – просипела Янка.  
– Какой ужас! – вполне искренне ахнула Анна.  
– Сейчас все в порядке. Но как она сюда проникла, если…  
– Видимо, долго пряталась, присматривалась…  
– И, видно сильно хотела до меня добраться, – промолвила Янка. – Тогда где логика? Если мир без магии, откуда у нее способности?  
– Он не совсем без магии, а только официально. И пришлых магов хватает…  
– Как ее звали? – глухо спросила Янка, уставившись в одну точку.  
– Римма…  
Все помолчали, и это их объединяло.  
– Хорошо, что все закончилось хорошо. Спасибо, Маргит. И… ты ничего не скрываешь от нас?  
– Думаете… сейчас время для этого?..  
– Я не знаю.  
– Тебе подлечиться надо сначала! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила тетя и мило улыбнулась. – Придет время – и я открою вам тайну.  
Сестры переглянулись – и закивали.  
– Хорошо.  
Маргит увела младшую с собой, пообщаться, в комнате остались Янка с Эльзой, обнимаясь и радуясь, что целы и вместе.  
– Все хорошо закончилось, но стражу заменю! Хотя они обычные люди и воздействовать на них не составило труда, они стали жертвами мерзавки, – проговорила Янка.  
– Надо магов в охрану, – предложила Эльза, – раз у вас их много, а не как у нас – почти одна я…  
– Я с Риной поговорю, она выделит людей, – кивнула Янка. – Тебе приходилось скрывать свою магию? – и погладила сестренку по руке.  
– Да, милая…  
– Мне ее вообще заблокировали. Тебе-то всяко тяжелее было, сестренка, – Янка невольно считала в воспоминаниях все, что случилось с сестренкой с того дня, как ее, Янку, увезли… И ужаснулась. В мультфильме это показали как-то не столь… Хотя там просто похоже, что ли, а тут ее любимая сестренка!  
Янка вздохнула, Эльза тоже – и обняла старшую.  
– Да, если бы не Анна… Меня же все считали отверженной, монстром…  
– Бедная моя… Жаль, что меня рядом не было… Я бы показала этим невежам, где раки зимуют! И защитила бы тебя в любом случае! Да что они все понимают в магии, чтобы осуждать?! Завистливые люди часто осуждают то, чего не умеют, и критикуют тех, до уровня которых им никогда не дотянуться. Им никогда до тебя не подняться, сестренка! Вы с Анной выше их всех.  
– Выше не выше… Люди боятся того, чего не понимают…  
Янка только кивнула. Хотела ведь поддержать… И Эльза это почувствовала.  
– Конечно, с тобой было бы легче, родная… Кто-то похожий на меня был бы рядом. А сейчас просто я не хочу, чтобы ты так сильно переживала за то, что уже прошло…  
– Не обращай внимания на мои бзики, сестренка. Я вижу, что теперь у тебя все хорошо. Но хочется, чтобы было еще лучше!  
– И мне для тебя, родная!  
– Восполним упущенные годы! – проговорила Янка и робко обняла сестренку.  
А та ее – покрепче.

Насчет тайны Яна решила пока не интересоваться у тетки. Если Маргит сама захочет, она расскажет. Но что-то тетка утаивала, что-то серьезное… 

3.  
Девчонкам пришло время возвращаться.  
– Буду скучать, – проговорила королева. – Ну и вы давайте знать, как дела у вас.  
– Обязательно, – Анна улыбнулась. Чуть-чуть принужденно.  
Улыбка Эльзы была гораздо теплее:  
«Я тоже буду скучать, Яночка…»  
Маргит тоже засобиралась к себе, унося свой секрет с собой. Янка же оставалась одна. Она в одиночестве бродила вечерами по пустым коридорам дворца, в котором теперь обитала.  
Тут у нее близких людей не было. Друзья жили в Светлом. У них свои дела, работа. Хотя они готовы были и бросить дела ради нее. Как-то в один из дней к Янке заявилась Маргит.  
– Что-то случилось? – мрачно встретила ее королева. – Прости, ради Бога…  
– Я просто подумала, что ты одна скучаешь. И самой тоже одиноко, почему сразу случилось…  
– Просто подумала, что Эльза с тобой связаться могла. Не слышно ничего? – на душе и правда было одиноко.  
– Нет новостей – хорошие новости… Разве что вот свадьба Анны скоро. А Эльза скоро к тебе заглянет, я знаю.  
– Сходи. Я чую, что от этого никому пользы не будет, – снова тяжело вздохнула Янка, отвернувшись к окну. – Я лишняя…  
– Откуда это в тебе, вроде не обделяли, прекрати глупить-то! Анна скоро выйдет замуж и все равно не сможет сестре столько времени уделять, и все тебе достанется!  
– Знаю, что не обделяли. Да и не в этом дело. Девчонки привыкли быть вдвоем, я им зачем? Просто раздражать младшую не хочу, своим присутствием. Да и навязываться не могу…  
– Я же тебе говорю – младшая скоро будет по уши занята. А средняя… о, уже идет сюда, встречай!  
Янка обернулась и просветлела. И улыбнулась.  
Эльза вышла из портала и сразу заключила сестренку в объятия:  
– Здравствуй, Яночка, я скучала… О, и тетя здесь!  
– Здравствуй! – старшая обняла сестру в ответ.  
– Да, почувствовала, что Янке страшно одиноко, – кивнула Маргит, приветствуя племянницу в свою очередь.  
– Не беспокойтесь, я… переживу, – слабо улыбнулась авторша.  
– Не надо терпеть, когда можно радоваться! – подмигнула Маргит. – Выживать мы все можем, а вот жить…  
– Анна зовет вас обеих на свадьбу, – сообщила Эльза.  
Тут Янка немного помрачнела.  
– Прости, сестренка, но, боюсь, мне лучше здесь остаться. Я не хочу тебя расстраивать, Эльза. Но чую, что Анна не слишком мне обрадуется… Лучше не раздражать ее моим присутствием… Прости еще раз, – и виновато поглядела на сестренку.  
– Вот как раз таки обрадуется, – заверила Эльза. – Понятно, что она ревнует, она тебя не помнит даже смутно… Но она же понимает, что это непохвально и даже отвратительно! И она уходит в совсем новую жизнь, создает собственную семью – и хочет убедиться, что я не одна останусь, а в надежных и любящих руках!  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Янка. – Теть, ты с нами?  
«Я тебя в обиду не дам, никому!»  
«И я тебя!»  
– Конечно, с вами!  
– Может, помочь чем надо? Платье там или еще что? – робко предложила Янка.  
– Давай вместе подумаем, ты же у нас умеешь свадьбы устраивать…  
– А… за кого она замуж собралась? Принц какой-нибудь?  
Эльза воззрилась на сестру немного удивленно.  
– Самое смешное – обычный парень, рубщик льда и друг оленей. Она его встретила, пока меня спасала.  
– Это хорошо. Потому что я чую, что нормальные принцы вымерли вместе с мамонтами, остались негодяи… От одного из них Анна тебя и спасла? – Янка невольно заглянула в память сестренки.  
– Да, милая, именно так. А Кристофф очень хороший и Анну любит, они будут счастливы… и мы тоже.  
– Ну тогда все отлично. Может, – тут Янка запнулась, забыв, о чем хотела сказать. – Платье еще не выбрали? У меня есть магазинчики в городе, где все для свадьбы, – предложила ее величество.  
– Пойдем посмотрим, – загорелась Маргит. И Эльза ее поддержала.  
Янка привезла их в дорогой свадебный бутик. От широкого выбора роскошных сверкающих платьев разбегались глаза.  
– Вообще, конечно, Анна должна выбирать сама, наш голос совещательный…  
– Она решила сюда не ходить? Из-за меня? – грустно улыбнулась Янка. – Ты ведь знаешь ее размер, сестренка? На цены не обращай внимания.  
– Она просто не знала, что можно. Давай позовем?  
– Давай. Я ж думала… боялась, что она просто видеть меня не хочет…  
– Хочет-хочет, я ее жениху передам, а она меня тебе! – Эльза с Маргит открыли портал прямо в Эренделл.  
– Отлично, – снова кивнула Янка и потерла шею. С недавних пор авторша носила одежду с высоким стоячим воротником, чтобы скрыть шрам от удавки.  
Анна прибежала сразу, и сегодня ее аура ощущалась как беспримесно радостная. У принцессы тоже глаза разбежались от такого изобилия. Все вместе начали выбирать и предлагать Анне померить. Янка еще раз предупредила, что цены она берет на себя. Наряд наконец был выбран. Пышное и белое роскошное платье. Идеально подчеркивающее фигуру. Тонкая талия и очень пышная юбка.  
– А букет хочу из красных роз! – попросила Анна.  
– Все будет!  
«Надеюсь, никаких накладок не будет, сестренка?»  
«Я тоже очень надеюсь, родная!»  
«На всякий случай я настороже»  
– Ну что ж, все взяли? – Янка оглядела семью. И вперила выразительный взгляд в тетку. Та из последних сил держала в себе какую-то тайну. Но говорить явно стоило не тут.  
– Да, все! Спасибо, родные! – радовалась Анна.  
– А розы, Анна, я тебе из своего сада предоставлю! – улыбнулась Янка, сжимая в руках бархатную коробочку с золотыми кольцами.  
Всей компанией вернулись в замок.  
– Это будет замечательно, Яна!  
Та кивнула и отправилась выбирать роскошные цветы. Близкие переглянулись. Что они хотели обсудить, Янка не знала.  
Маргит глубоко вздохнула.  
– Нет, Яну подожду.  
Та вскоре явилась с шикарным букетом роз без шипов. И протянула цветы младшей сестренке.  
– Какая красота! – ахнула Анна. – Спасибо!  
– Всегда рада помочь. И.. прости меня… Ну что, к вам?  
– И ты прости… Конечно, к нам!  
– Все в порядке.

Недаром Янка боялась накладок. Одна все ж случилась. Когда компания явилась в Эренделл, Янка случайно столкнулась с каким-то парнем. Значения этому не придала, только хмыкнула и прошла мимо. А парень долго смотрел ей вслед пристально и как-то зло. Хотя, может это ей так показалось. Раньше она его никогда не видела. Янка же не преминула спросить у девчонок, что за хлыщ смазливый ей попался на дороге.  
– Ой, так это же наш бывший враг! – ахнула Анна.  
– Пусть на дороге мне не попадается, – процедила сквозь зубы старшая. – А пока давайте подготовим все к церемонии.  
– Конечно, займемся.

Но в один из моментов, в самый разгар подготовки и оформления, младшая куда-то пропала.  
– А… где? – старшая оглядывалась. Они держались вместе с Эльзой. Та тоже забеспокоилась.  
Они начали искать Анну магически. А Янка увидела след этого хлыща…  
– Видимо, мало он получил по носу… – и отправилась на поиски.  
Но одной ей пойти не дали. Эльза-то знала о хлыще куда больше.  
– Он что, так опасен? – спросила Янка у Эльзы. – Тогда не станем терять времени…  
– Он коварен, подл и еще не забыл афронта!  
И сестры понеслись по старому следу. Вскоре их окликнули. Испуганная, но скорее обозленная принцесса и этот недавний парень.  
– Оружие убери! – тихо потребовала незнакомка. – Если тебе так хочется подраться, я к твоим услугам!  
– Ты еще кто?  
– Ты в самом деле хочешь это знать? – злорадно усмехнулась Янка. – Я их сестра!  
– Еще одна? Да ладно.  
Янка боялась попасть в принцессу, но рядом с принцем в дерево впилась сосулька, а сама авторша стояла и ухмылялась, потирая руки. Глаза были злые.  
– Ну подходи, – и поманила принца.  
Тот, взбешенный, выхватил шпажонку. Янка только расхохоталась и метнулась в сторону, поставив подножку. Принц пролетел мимо и пропахал носом землю.  
– Ну что ж ты? – а краем глаза заметила, как принцесса метнулась к Эльзе, обе сестренки обнялись. – Теперь можешь ударить меня. Не бойся!  
Кулак пролетел почти мимо Янкиной королевской физиономии. Незнакомка ухватила парня за руку и резко дернула, одновременно залепив в глаз натренированным ударом.  
– Еще раз сунешься, – предупредила она лежавшего в неполном нокауте принца, – голову оторву!  
Принц только прорычал что-то злобное и отполз. Что-то задумал, не иначе.  
– Возвращаемся! – подмигнула Янка девчонкам. И пошла немного позади них. А потом почувствовала резкий удар в спину и боль. Обернувшись, увидела злорадство уже на его физиономии. Но это ненадолго. Злорадство сменилось ужасом. Вскоре вместо негодяя на солнце сверкала большая сосулька. Янка не знала, как это получилось, но приморозила, просто подумав об этом.  
Сестры даже не осознали превращения. Их обуревали другие эмоции.  
– Какой подлец! В спину!  
– Яночка, ты цела?  
– Царапина небольшая только, – поежилась Янка. – А разве такие, как принц, могут по-другому? Хоть вы не пострадали, дорогие!  
– Да уж, надеюсь, теперь он больше никого не пырнет, – Анна чуть не пнула сосульку.  
Эльза в это время исцеляла Янку.  
– Надеюсь, долго не оттает, – промолвила та. – Спасибо!  
Потом все три вернулись во дворец. Все-таки услышать теткино признание хотелось не только одной Янке.  
Сосульку оттащили в тюрьму. А семья расселась у камина.  
– Маргит, ты ничего не хочешь сказать? Пожалуйста!  
– Ох, не думайте обо мне плохо, девочки… Но я ваша родная мать.  
В комнате наступила тишина. Все три пары глаз удивленно устремились на Маргит.  
– Моя сестра, да будет ей земля пухом, была бесплодна. А без наследника или наследницы нельзя было оставаться.  
– А… король? Он не знал? – последовал вопрос.  
«Вот так новость, родная!»  
– А как бы он узнал? Такие вещи только опытным путем выясняются… И нет, я на ее место не метила, я радовалась, что король выбрал ее, и зла не держала.  
«Да, в голове не укладывается…»  
Маргит рассказывала долго.  
– Ну ладно, во всяком случае, все закончилось для всех хорошо. Нет, не для всех… – тихо проговорила Янка, имея в виду отца и тетку, погибших так трагически.  
Помолчали, отдавая дань памяти.  
Но предстоящее торжество никуда не девалось. Вечером Янка узрела рядом с Анной какого-то парня. И удивленно воззрилась на Эльзу.  
«Так это наш жених и есть», – улыбнулась та.  
Анна радостно представила Кристоффа. Тот в свою очередь удивленно воззрился на Янку.  
Та с достоинством склонила голову. И сказала:  
– А вы классная пара! Идеально подходите друг другу!  
– Ой, спасибо, – синхронно сказали оба.  
– Берегите друг друга! – проговорила Янка и подмигнула Эльзе. Та тоже хотела что-то сказать.  
– Любите друг друга вечно, не расставайтесь ни на миг! А мы всегда мысленно с вами!  
«Может, сделаем младшую королевой, а ты ко мне перебирайся. Если хочешь».  
«Ой, звучит чудесно, только это надо обсудить и согласовать со всеми. Народ Эренделла может и обрадоваться…»  
«Тогда в чем дело, милая? В моем мире на тебя уж точно коситься не станут. А я тебя всегда защищу».  
«Вот и отлично. Осталось договориться с родными».  
«Думаю, никто против не будет», – кивнула старшая и улыбнулась.  
Решили сделать все после свадьбы. Передача короны – дело серьезное, к нему надо подходить подготовленными. 

Свадьба прошла чудесно. Маргит повела младшую к алтарю.  
Все-все ликовали. И Эльза не сомневалась, что на смену власти все согласятся. Даже не потому, что кому-то может внушать опасения королева-магичка. А чисто объективно и логически – у Анны и Кристоффа родятся дети, а Эльза всегда знала, что замуж не выйдет.  
Королевой сделали Анну. Та, правда, спросила:  
– А мы что же, никогда-никогда не увидимся?  
– С чего ты взяла? – удивилась Янка. – Мы будем в гости ходить. Если ты не против, конечно.  
– Только за, конечно же!  
А Эльза как камень тяжелый с души сбросила, передав корону сестре.  
– Ну вот и отлично! А я сестренку защищу всегда! Она действительно будет в любящих руках! – Янка приобняла Эльзу. – В очень любящих!  
– Вот об этом я и мечтала для Эльзы, спасибо, Яночка! Не могла же я, уходя в новую семью, оставить сестричку скучать!  
Все три сестренки обнялись.  
– Ты тоже, Анна, будешь в любящих руках! И мы за тебя спокойны!  
– И очень-очень рады! – добавила Эльза.  
«И я рада, что мы вместе наконец-то будем!» – передала ей Янка, приобняв.  
«И я тоже, Яночка».  
ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ  
1.  
Дарк появился в поле зрения зимой. Вернее, имя его было Даркнес. Он преподавал в школе магии Китеж. А вот что делал в городе – непонятно. По идее ведь ботаник из ботаников, все время, что не ведет занятия, отдававший научной работе.  
А может, из-за самой королевы? Хоть увидеть воочию, представиться… Ведь законное желание…  
Янке, конечно, доложили. Та приняла, несмотря на плотный график. Сразу было видно, что перед ней сильный маг и человек глобально серьезный.  
Ее величество вперила вопросительный взгляд в посетителя: мол, что вас ко мне привело?  
– Хотел выразить вашему величеству почтение и пообещать верную службу, – а глаза опустил почему-то…  
– Ну что ж, – Янка смутилась, только ненадолго. – А как же ваша работа в школе магии? Вы ведь там преподаете?  
– Смею сказать, преподавательские отпуска длинные, моя королева.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Янка. – Вы вполне можете отвечать за охрану, пока вы здесь. Магическую охрану.  
– О, ваше величество, это огромная честь для меня! Обещаю, я вас не разочарую!  
– Я и не сомневаюсь, и в вашей компетенции в том числе. Принимайтесь за работу! – и протянула ему написанный тут же патент с печатью.  
– Благодарю!  
Дарк ушел принимать пост, а Янка, откинувшись на спинку трона, закрыла глаза. Что еще грядет в ее мире? И не пора бы проверить Портал? В этом мире к звездам не летали – слишком накладно в денежном отношении. Самый экономный способ – Портал по принципу «Звездных Врат». Эту идейку королева позаимствовала, еще живя в том мире, который долго считала единственно реальным, насмотревшись сериалов.  
Вот, например, маму быстро позвать… Сестренка-то скоро переедет насовсем.  
Да, маму бы переманить в свой мир неплохо бы. Только есть ли кому ее заменить?  
Янка решительно поднялась и направилась в Управление, начальницей которого с недавнего времени стала подруга Янкина, Рина.  
Но вот одно обстоятельство сильно помешало: королева, путешествовавшая, кстати, инкогнито, наткнулась на странную тетку в полностью черном одеянии. От тетки исходил какой-то прямо-таки могильный холод.  
Та пристально всматривалась в невысокую даму в дорогой шубе с капюшоном и с меховой муфтой. Незнакомка шла уверенно.  
Тетка поглядывала на всех как на мусор. И тут встретилась взглядом с самой Янкой.  
Та или не узнала, или не поняла, кто перед ней. Просто прошла, одарив мимолетным взглядом. Что-то все же почуяла, но рассказать лучше Рине самой. А то у Янки только подозрения, а Рина лично сталкивалась с одной очень мерзкой особой. И победила.  
– Я как раз, Риш, к тебе по одному делу, – после приветствий начала авторша. И рассказала между прочим еще и об этой странной особе, которую только что встретила.  
– Неужто Молли? Она же умерла. И даже дважды.  
– Молли? Я почти не помню, кого из злыдней я тогда как автор изничтожала, – вздохнула Янка. – Но у нее вполне известные намерения… Короче, кого-то она хочет убить…  
– А может, и всех нас.  
– Надо остановить ее. Опасность прежде грозит всем смертным в семье…  
– И даже если таких не осталось – все равно ничего хорошего.  
– Я не знаю, куда она направилась, но явно не утренник детский устраивать, – Янка держала кружку с горячим чаем в обеих руках и потихоньку отпивала, согреваясь. – Давай объединим усилия и положим конец этому недоразумению?  
– Конечно же, давай!  
– И, мне кажется, если она умирала, то куда умертвие может сунуться? На кладбище?  
– Или в какие-нибудь места с плохой энергетикой.  
– А такие у нас тут есть? Прости, я не всегда в курсе всех магических дел, – смущенно улыбнулась Янка.  
– Может, где-нибудь и есть, раньше здесь же и сатанисты были, и вообще темные маги…  
– Может… в той деревеньке, заброшенной, на отшибе? – предположила авторша. – Я как-то проезжала мимо, так такой негатив почуяла сильный, что приказала маршрут менять, чтоб на персонал не повлияло…  
– Это место обязательно надо проверить!  
– Тогда не станем терять времени! Кого-то еще возьмем? Или сами справимся? – воодушевилась Янка, но потом чуть погрустнела, вспомнив о сестренке. Та жила еще дома, но готова была перебраться к Янке в любое время. Видно, младшенькая все отпускать не хочет.  
…Ну ладно, вот затянут Анну супружеские радости…  
– Можем позвать Тони, – ответила Рина, прерывая Янкины размышления.  
– Отлично. Он ведь сталкивался с этой Молли, знает ведь ее? Тогда пошли быстрее!  
Рина только кивнула и вызвала Тони по мыслесвязи.  
– Что случилось? – был первый его вопрос по прибытии.  
Янка рассказала, что знала.  
На панику времени не было. Все дружно представили себе Молли и протянули ниточку туда, где она сейчас находилась.  
– Пошли, терять время не стоит! – засуетилась ее величество, переодеваясь магически в более удобную одежду.  
Они пошли туда порталом.  
В воздухе пахло снегом и морозило сильно. Куртка, по счастью, была теплой. Янка прощупывала дом за домом и прыгнула куда-то в сторону.  
И оттуда прямо ей в лицо выплеснулась какая-то липкая дрянь.  
Рина кинулась следом и успела зацепить мерзавку. Подоспел и Тони. Сперва пригвоздили ведьмочку к месту, а потом склонились над Янкой.  
Та осела на снег. И выглядела как в летаргическом сне.  
Рина снегом очистила лицо подруги и тщетно пыталась разбудить. Но все было бесполезно. Капли яда Тони запрятал в бутылочку, чтоб у себя в лаборатории исследовать и найти лекарство.  
Он же очень бережно левитировал Янку… хотя нет, в замок все равно проще было идти тоже порталом. Так что маг взял королеву на руки.  
А вот Рина осталась разобраться с Молли. Вид у волшебницы был свирепый и намерения явно не дружелюбные. Хотя мерзавку проще было тоже переправить во дворец и там допросить. Но руки чесались прибить.  
Рина еле сдержалась. Ограничилась магическими путами и попыталась проникнуть в сознание мелкой гадины.  
– Что ты со мной сделала? – прошипела уже бывшая ведьма, а теперь умертвие.  
– Вырвала твое жало! – процедила сквозь зубы магичка. – Зачем ты напала на Яну?!  
– Я бы и на тебя напала! Вы убили меня!  
– Ты сама напросилась!  
– Она меня такой придумала! Мне что, очень приятно такое? В повести нужен злодей – а меня спросил кто?  
– Скольких детей убила твоя секта? Не помнишь? Ты покалечила моего брата! – почти вскрикнула Рина.  
– А кто меня заставил все это проделать? Янка! А я, может, улиток хотела разводить, больших таких, красивых… а не вот это вот все!  
Рина пристально глядела на Молли. Потом сказала:  
– В любом случае это тебя не оправдывает. А Яна… Думаю, она сама поймет. Что мне с тобой делать?  
– Ну, раз все так – уничтожить. Без возможности вернуться хоть как-то.  
– Посидишь в тюрьме, посмотришь в глаза ее сестре! Пусть она решает, что с тобой делать!  
Рина выполнила свой план и кинулась в Янкину комнату, как только перешла во дворец. Женская прислуга к этому времени устроила Янку на ее кровати. Королева как бы спала, а сердце почти не билось. Стучало слабо и изредка. И руки ее были холодные…  
И словно что-то притянуло – у королевского ложа появилась сначала Эльза, которая теперь рыдала, а следом и Маргит. Та старалась держаться спокойнее и сообразить состав нужного противоядия.  
Вот недаром сердце щемило у принцессы. Она все ж оказалась права. И теперь требовала объяснений.  
– Не уберегли, – повесил голову Тони.  
– Не переживайте так, – взмолилась Рина. – Яна никогда не умрет, а из этого состояния мы ее скоро выведем!  
– Тони, дайте-ка лизнуть капельку яда! – попросила Маргит.  
Колдун протянул ей склянку. Ведьма и правда лизнула. И лицо ее прояснилось.  
– Я сейчас мигом вернусь с противоядием!  
Обняла на миг Эльзу – исчезла – и тут же снова появилась и уже вливала Янке в рот что-то прозрачное из маленького флакончика.  
Эльза только вскинулась на миг, держа сестренку за руку. И тут же встретила ее взгляд. А на щеки королевы медленно возвращался румянец. Дыхание стало ровнее, а руки теплее.  
Говорить пока было трудно.  
– Яночка, я так испугалась…  
«Вроде, все хорошо», – передала Янка всем.  
– Я же бессмертна, – просипела она наконец.  
– Да, спасибо Рине, – подмигнула Маргит. – Тебе теперь только несколько дней отлежаться, а я пока тебя на троне подменю.  
– Хорошо. Да, Риш, и не вините себя так уж сильно. Где эта…?  
– В тюрьме, – ответила волшебница.  
– Кто? – хором спросили Маргит с Эльзой.  
– Молли, – ответила за подругу Рина. И быстро пояснила, кто это. Антагонист первых частей Янкиного романа, трусоватая и подленькая ведьма-недоучка.  
Тут уж родные уставились на Янку удивленно, а та только смутилась.  
– С какого ей тебя травить надо стало?  
– Без понятия. Я даже не поняла ничего, отключилась…  
– Мне она сказала, – поделилась Рина, – что, мол, не хотела быть злодейкой. Якобы если бы ты дала ей выбор… Глупости она говорит, с ее натурой хорошую жизнь не проживешь.  
– А я знала? Да и потом, если она в детстве животных мучила, то какая другая жизнь у нее могла быть? – глухо отозвалась Янка, тихонько сжимая сестренкину руку.  
– Гадина она, Яночка, – тихо шепнула Эльза.  
– Тут на самом деле заколдованный круг, – задумалась вслух Маргит, – ты сотворила ее такой, а свободной воли по условиям задачи дать не могла. Так что и правда – никакой другой жизни. Ей нечем осознать и нечем раскаяться, ну вот такая она… Так что просто выкручивается.  
– Вы обе правы, – вздохнула Янка. – Вообще авторы и сами те еще фантазеры. Однако в глаза ей я бы посмотрела…  
– Посмотришь, как поправишься, – успокоила Маргит. – Никуда она не денется.  
– Она хочет просто исчезнуть окончательно, – кивнула Рина. – Разве так можно в обход вечных мук?  
– И есть ли другие варианты? – эта мысль не давала Маргит покоя.  
– А… если заморозить? – предположила королева. – Муки она уже испытала, когда… сгорела на переезде…  
– Да тут вопрос не в том, что будет с ее бренной оболочкой! – вот тут Рина немножко разозлилась. – Она хочет, чтобы сама ее душа перестала существовать. Но вряд ли это тут у нас возможно, вроде наш мир живет по классическим традициям христианского богословия.  
– Я бы предложила добиться от нее искреннего раскаяния и похимичить на ее перековку, – высказалась Маргит. – Говорю как тоже демиург, хоть и куда слабее Янки. Но, боюсь, Рина меня не поймет и ее не простит.  
– Давайте попробуем? Хуже ведь уже не будет? Хотя я как автор немного зла и… правда, может, не дала ей выбора…  
– Ну, ты и не Господь Бог, – улыбнулась Маргит. – Ты создала персонаж-функцию, который должен был делать гадости и двигать сюжет, а потом его можно было бы, как говорится, выпилить. А теперь ты как будто в песочнице с ребятами, ты придумала сценарий, а девочка Молли обижается, что ей приходится играть злодейку… Может, теперь можно дать выбор, отправить ее в надежное место и посмотреть, сможет ли она заняться чем-то путным… Рина, твое слово.  
– Ян, ты и правда хочешь изменить ее? Если да, то и вправду, давайте попробуем.  
– Прости, Риш, она сильно Шурика покалечила в свое время, того, другого… да на ней еще столько загубленных жизней… Но если дать ей другую внешность… думаю, все обойдется? Хотя да, дорогая подруга, это все будет напоминать тебе неприятные моменты, – промолвила Янка и скуксилась.  
– Да внешность-то ничего не решает, и жить она будет, так сказать, на поселении. Важно другое – понимает ли она, что творила зло, может ли она даже с твоей помощью стать нормальным человеком – когда уже не на кого будет перевалить вину за то, что не получается хорошая жизнь…  
– Вы извините все, – вмешалась Эльза, – но Яночке надо поспать. Наверно, двое суток. А потом решим… Или как ты, милая?  
– Да я успею выспаться, родная, – улыбнулась сестренке королева. – Надо и правда допросить Молли – и потом решить.  
– Тогда я могу ее сюда доставить, – предложила Рина, – в тех же созданных мной магических путах…  
Янка долго глядела на свое создание, бывшее теперь умертвием. Не старая еще тетка, с усталым серым лицом, черные волосы спутаны.  
– Обломилась ты, Молли, с моей смертью.  
– Да у тебя с моей тоже поганенько вышло. Привила ты мне эту милую привычку возвращаться в сиквелах, вот я за тобой и пришла. Теперь уже хочу только покоя…  
Янка кашлянула.  
– Чего ты хочешь? Раскаяться? Есть у тебя такая возможность.  
«Как закончим допрос, обещаю, сразу засну», – передала Янка сестре и улыбнулась.  
Эльза сжала ее руку:  
«И правильно, милая».  
«Побудь рядом, хорошо, родная?»  
«Да, я как раз хотела предложить посидеть у твоей постели, сестричка».  
Молли тем временем вяло огрызнулась:  
– Думаешь, правда возможность есть? Ты же сама меня придумала такой отвратительной!  
– А вот я, – вдруг сказала Рина, – до последнего надеялась, что ты одумаешься… И что никому грех на душу брать не придется. Я даю тебе еще один шанс.  
– Ладно, я попробую, – устало сказала Молли. – Прощения просить тяжко, не привыкла, но и гадости делать надоело.  
– Я тоже до конца не верила, Молли, что ты скурвишься, надеялась, что в душе у тебя хоть что-то светлое теплится, – проговорила ее величество. – Попробуй начать жить с чистого листа.  
– О, вот этого я не знала, теперь поняла, какая часть меня начала эту тему про улиток… Ну ничего ж себе!  
– Ты это, – начала Маргит, – если хочешь в этой книге о мире под названием Смолленд роль побольше и более популярную – тебе надо быть готовой к тому, что за свои поступки ты отвечаешь только сама. Так что вперед!  
– Угу, готова.  
Молли так смотрела, словно в ней боролись желание сказать «спасибо» и парализующая неловкость, непривычка к такому.  
– Живи, но без магии, – только и сказала Янка. – И переосмысли прежнюю жизнь…  
– Займусь, займусь. Можно мне садик с улитками?  
– Все будет! – пообещала Янка и кивнула Рине: да отпусти ее уже. – А я посплю, если позволите…

2.  
Его гнала вперед злость. Кто-то украл артефакт, и этот кто-то должен ответить за такую наглость! «След» привел в один из отвратительных светлых миров. Теперь надо найти этого воришку. Ведь с пропажей часов все планы полетели к чертям.  
Сильно «светиться» тут не стоило. Много светлых магов, да сильнющих, чтоб их ежом на дикобразе! Лучше всего – найти бы среди их знакомых кого-нибудь честного до глупости и подселиться в его сознание!  
Незнакомец нашел подходящую кандидатуру – начальник дворцовой охраны. Кого, интересно, тут охраняют? Эту белобрысую девчонку, которая по недоразумению называется королевой? Стоп! Так это ее аура осталась в замке! Вот и воришка! Некто злорадно ухмыльнулся и потихоньку крался за светловолосым бородачом в мундире.  
Наобещать бы ему… чего? Так, да он влюблен в недоразумение! Какая будет прекрасная драма, хоть кино снимай!  
В минуту короткого отдыха Дарк ощутил в комнате чье-то присутствие и сразу вскочил, схватившись за саблю:  
– Кто здесь? Выйти из сумрака!  
– Тот, кто может наделить тебя всем!  
В полумраке проявилась тень – бледная, как вампир, с длинными светлыми волосами и в пафосном плаще, наверно, цвета крови, но при этом освещении казавшемся почти черным.  
– Чего тебе, Темный? – мрачно спросил Дарк, глядя исподлобья.  
– Не человеку с таким именем что-то говорить о Тьме, все относительно. Хочу предложить тебе сделку.  
– Какое тебе дело до моего имени? Я не заключаю сделок. Говори, что надо!  
– Ты хочешь стать ближе к королеве? Поведать ей о своих чувствах?  
– Ну да, и что? Если она и откажет, это ее право!  
– С этим потом разберешься. Я помогу тебе набраться смелости и, может… повлиять на ситуацию… – голос стал шелковым, вкрадчивым.  
– Мне-то какая выгода? – буркнул Даркнес. – Что я получу взамен?  
– Возможно, взаимность. Странно, что ты не спрашиваешь, какая выгода мне.  
– Да я вижу, что гадость мыслишь ее величеству!  
– Параноик ты. Просто хочу постоять рядом с сильными чужими эмоциями.  
Дарк думал долго, наконец нехотя согласился: а вдруг прокатит? Уж очень смелости не хватало…  
Особой перемены колдун не заметил, только внутри будто какая-то липкая темнота поселилась. И душит изнутри, если Дарк вдруг надумает пойти на попятную. 

Янка восседала на своем троне, листая какой-то журнал. И морщилась: неужто модельеры так испортились в последнее время? Модели одеты так, будто живут в жарких странах, а не в северном благодатном климате.  
«Даркнес» просочился в залу под предлогом проверки постов и долго наблюдал за ее величеством.  
И, собственно, настоящий Дарк вдруг почувствовал, что темный маг перехватил контроль над его сознанием и телом. Против воли Даркнеса его бренная оболочка опустилась перед королевой на колени.  
– Прошу вас, выслушайте меня…  
Янка удивленно уставилась на начальника охраны и отложила журнал:  
– Поднимитесь, сударь. Вас что-то тревожит?  
– Волнует. Вы покорили мое сердце, стоило мне на вас взглянуть!  
Янка пристально взглянула на придворного и разглядела, с трудом правда, другую личность, завладевшую сознанием Даркнеса. Но говорить пока не стала, чтоб не спугнуть.  
– А зачем я вам, интересно?  
– Обладать любимой женщиной – вполне законное желание!  
Да уж, настоящий Даркнес точно себе бы такой дерзости не позволил.  
– Кто вы?! – напряглась Янка и чуть пристала с трона.  
– Кто надо! – глаза засветились красным, лже-Даркнес протянул к ней руки.  
Янка отреагировала мгновенно и перехватила инициативу. Она схватила «Даркнеса» за руки и не позволила ничего лишнего в меру своих сил, физических и магических. И вперила пристальный взгляд в его глаза. Янкины же излучали какой-то холод.  
И постепенно замораживали чуждую личность.  
– Отвечай, кто ты такой?  
– Вестор. Ты должна была обо мне слышать… Те часики были мои.  
– Их больше нет. И больше никто из-за них не погибнет, Вестор! – и с силой тряхнула Дарка-Вестора, так что тот отлетел к дверям.  
Настоящий Дарк в этот момент встряхнулся и смог выпнуть колдуна из своего сознания и тела. А тут и Эльза вбежала – и не раздумывая заморозила неизвестного злоумышленника.  
– Даркнес? Я вижу, что это вы настоящий. Все в порядке? Что от вас хотел этот… вампирюга?  
«Спасибо, сестренка!»  
– Он мне не сказал, соврал… Простите, ваше величество, я чуял, что он замышляет зло против вас, но дал ему себя обмануть. Мол, он собирался постоять рядом с настоящими чувствами… и помочь мне… признаться… нет мне прощения…  
«Ох, Яночка, как хорошо, что я не опоздала! Куда его теперь? Или расколоть на мелкие кусочки?»  
– Ну, вы ни при чем, просто жертва обмана, – улыбнулась ему Янка. – Больше не позволяйте себя обмануть. И, – тут Янка присмотрелась, – вы так похожи на одного… персонажа…  
«Да, разбить лучше всего, милая. Чтоб он не смог никому вреда причинить. Это ж у него я артефакт сперла».  
Эльза тут же и ударила злодея воздушной волной. А получившуюся ледяную крошку сдула в окно.  
«Так достаточно, родная? Для твоей безопасности?»  
– Не позволю, ваше величество. И… о чувствах тоже больше не заикнусь. А что за персонаж?  
«Для всеобщей безопасности, родная. Спасибо тебе!»  
– Думаю, вы его не знаете, но он… джедай, – покраснела как вареный рак сама королева. – Его звали Оби-Ван Кеноби.  
Ну откуда ему кино глядеть? Янка тоже хороша. Сестренка тоже об этом первый раз слышит. А мама бы и не удивилась…  
– А, слышал, но не смотрел…  
Неловкость вроде бы прошла. Эльза обняла Янку.  
«Он в тебя влюблен, родная. Обещает больше не докучать… но тебе тоже стоит сделать шаг, чтобы хороший человек не питал напрасных надежд…»  
Янка обняла сестренку в ответ.  
«Сейчас я попробую все устроить, родная».  
– Я, наверно, вас разочарую, сударь, – смущенно проговорила королева, поправив корону. – Я приняла обет безбрачия ради сохранения чистой энергии. Считайте, это как особенный вид монашества. Ну, а вам я постараюсь найти подходящую партию.  
– Понимаю… Я раньше сам был тех же мыслей, насчет монашества в миру… Может, смогу к этому вернуться. Но за намерение помочь – огромное спасибо, ваше величество.  
– Я вас могу познакомить с одной молодой особой, вполне приличный человек, художница. Но сперва вам надо с ее крестной встретиться. Не обессудьте. Госпожи Волконской тут, правда, нет, но встречу я вам организую.  
– Буду ждать, ваше величество.  
«Ты замечательно все делаешь, Яночка. И Надя не маг, с этой стороны проблем не будет, а вот он… Решил променять магию на личную жизнь?»  
– Я дам вам знать.  
«Он же из другого мира, милая, он без опаски может устраивать семейную жизнь, вон как наша мама. Это кто здесь родился, те могут и Силы лишиться… Ой! Эльза, мне надо как-то исправлять ситуацию! Маги тоже люди и они тоже могут мечтать о семье, а из-за моих бзиков у них облом такой! Я чудовище!»  
«Ну уж и чудовище, родная… Надо бы народ спросить – найдутся ли такие, кому правда хочется семью и детей, но не хочется терять магию. Мне просто очень трудно такое представить, моя семья – это вы с Анной да мама и другой не надо…»  
«Ну это ж я в свое время задала Смолленд в таких вот координатах, как автор, с меня и спрос основной. А спросить стоит, ты права. Я через друзей попробую узнать. Вы тоже моя семья, сестричка!»  
«Потом поделись обязательно!»  
Дарк тем временем откланялся.  
«Конечно, родная!»  
– Ну вот что он во мне нашел? – Янка пожала плечами.  
– Не знаю, мне сложно понять сердце мужчины… Но ты добрая, умная, во всех отношениях прекрасная… И красавица…  
– Ну ты тоже очень красивая, сестричка, – улыбнулась Янка. – Да и куда умнее меня! – и обняла. – А романтические отношения не для меня просто. Не для нас…  
Эльза нежно к ней прижалась:  
– Захвалила… И да, не для нас, но мы же должны учитывать и интересы тех, у кого другие ценности. Посмотрела бы я на тех, кто бы Анну на монашескую стезю стал уговаривать, я им не завидую! И сама бы им добавила еще. Должна же хоть одна из нас подарить маме внуков, особенно если сама хочет!  
– Ну так это же правда! Да, дорогая, из-за моих авторских бзиков хорошие люди страдать не должны. А чтобы исправить ситуацию и дать магам возможность создать семью, я должна провести сложный магический обряд, – тут Янка посерьезнела. – А что, Анна с Кристоффом что-то решили уже?  
– Помочь тебе с обрядом, милая сестричка? Ну, не то чтобы решили, но не знаю как Кристофф, а Анна считает, что когда Бог пошлет – тогда пусть малыш и родится… Но они же еще не так много прожили вместе, Анна пока не говорила, что в ожидании.  
– Просто побудь рядом, милая. Я одна ошибку совершила, я и должна все исправить одна… А, тогда Анна сама сообщит, – и, улыбнувшись, поцеловала. – Пойдем обедать?  
– Пойдем, родная, – и поцеловала сестричку в ответ. – Конечно, я буду рядом! Всегда!  
– Главное, чтобы ребят никакие злыдни не доставали, – говорила Янка по дороге.  
– Не позволим мы!  
– Защитим вместе маленькую сестренку!  
– Обязательно!  
После обеда Янка заявила:  
– Мне надо связаться с одним человеком. Когда я еще на Земле жила, мы с Соней переписывались, кое-что вместе писали. Я неприлично давно с ней не общалась! Представляю ее физиономию! Если хочешь, сестренка, побудь рядом.  
– Да я вообще не хочу ни на минуточку с тобой расставаться, Яночка. Вот и познакомлюсь с твоей подругой…  
– Я тоже не хочу! Пошли. Только ты немного удивишься средствам и инструментам. У нас на родине такого нет даже в мечтах.  
Вскоре к девчонкам присоединилась и мама, вернувшаяся из речного круиза на теплоходе. Ей тоже было ужасно интересно, и ее-то видеосвязь не удивляла.  
Янка набирала пароль к своей почте, в душе надеясь, что ящик не заблокировали. Принцесса с некоторым удивлением следила за действиями сестренки. К счастью, связь удалось наладить.  
От Сони быстро пришло письмо:  
«Привет-привет, тебе можно в скайп позвонить?»  
Авторша натыкала ответ: «Жду».  
Экран засветился, все увидели худенькую, с огромными глазами физиономию Янкиной подруги. Хоть той и было давно за тридцать, выглядела она, как потом выразилась Маргит, как героиня аниме, причем старого, времен Сэйлор Мун.  
– Привет, Сонь. Прости, что долго не звонила, дела, навалилось много. Причем в большинстве случаев весьма приятные вещи, – поздоровалась Янка. Она все еще была в своей короне, на что Соня сразу обратила внимание.  
– Я смотрю, тебя можно поздравить? Твой мир возвысил свою создательницу? Тогда понимаю, почему у тебя времени не было…  
– Ну да так-то, – смутилась Янка, – спасибо, конечно. Но кроме прочего, я нашла настоящую семью, Сонь! – и представила ей сестренку и маму.  
– Ой, как же я за тебя рада-то! И как приятно со всеми вами познакомиться! Прямо как в сказке!  
Янкины родные улыбнулись и дружно кивнули.  
– Ты… хочешь, если я тебе портал открою? В твоем мире время остановится! – предложила вдруг Янка. – Ну, для тебя сказка, у вас реалии другие.  
– Ой, спасибо, конечно, хочу! Нет, ну семьи и в нашем мире, бывает, воссоединяются, просто вы все три такие сказочные принцессы и королевы…  
– Ну я не особо сказочная,– прыснула королева. – Готовься! – она подмигнула родным и навела портал.  
Соня вышагнула из него в комнату. Очень странно смотрясь в маечке и лосинах на фоне королевских нарядов хозяек.  
– Хорошо хоть я не в ночнушке… – пробормотала она. – Всем еще раз доброго здравия!  
– Да ладно! – Янка просто слегка взмахнула рукой – и Соня приоделась не хуже. – Ты присядь, потому что новость может тебя шокировать.  
– Хорошо, – Соня пыталась себя оглядеть. – Ничего себе красотища!  
– Считай, что оно твое. Не бойся, я не Фагот, туфту тебе впаривать не стану. Это настоящее! А новость такого плана. Искру магическую в тебе усмотрели мы.  
– Что, серьезно? Нет, я, конечно, из тех, кто о подобном мечтает с пеленок, но чтобы вот так раз – и правда…  
– Правда. Мы с Риной еще тогда заметили, когда я первый раз с тобой связывалась, вернее, Рина еще магией помогала. А теперь искра усилилась. Тебе надо эдакий толчок дать… Мам, как там делается?  
– Сейчас, – поднялась Маргит. Между ее ладонями заискрило, и луч протянулся к Соне. Разделился на два – ко лбу и к сердцу.  
Соня почувствовала прилив сил.  
«Тебе странны некоторые моменты, сестричка?»  
«Только если… техника…»  
«Умные машины, но они меня не очень жалуют – магия и техника несовместимы, родная. А раньше я с ними управлялась без проблем. Вот что значит вырасти в другом мире и другом времени, милая».  
«Ну, главное, родная, чтобы у тебя получалось то, что задумываешь, а уж способы не так важны».  
«Это верно, сестренка. А планов много».  
– У вас грядут перемены? – снова обратилась Янка к подруге-соавтору. – Теперь ты сама сможешь воздействовать на события, Сонь.  
– Вот это да, как бы проверить? Перемены да, начинаются, я тебе больше скажу – кое-где наши граждане уже общаются с приходящими из своих миров фэндомными персонажами.  
На известие о персонажах Янка аж присвистнула:  
– Это как это? У вас же мир к этому не располагает…  
– Мы тоже так думали. Но, с твоих же слов, я же родилась как-то с магией… И, может, с меня все это началось. Вернее, как: одни ребята в крупном областном центре замутили на дневниковом сайте игру в духе нашей «Книги равновесия», где куча персонажей из разных историй попадают в один мир… и это как-то открыло порталы, несколько персонажей сознательно явились в наш мир, а некоторых занесло заодно… и в итоге все привело к тому, что один парень в том городе получил силу изменять мир, чем успешно сейчас и занимается. Не один, конечно. Но я их лично никого не знаю…  
– Здорово, – присвистнула снова Янка. – А у нас все тихо и спокойно. Но ты потом подробности расскажи.  
«Похоже, моя подруга спец по фэндомам. Ты, мам, тоже, я почувствовала».  
А сестренке нежно пожала руку.  
– Тихо и спокойно – это же замечательно! – восхитилась Соня. – Нам-то о стабильности остается только мечтать.  
«Да, я фэндомная ведьма, – сообщила Маргит как будто между прочим. – Я, девочки, просматривала все придуманные миры, искала закономерности, все такое… Я точно знаю всех людей, что приходили в тот мир».  
«Ой, – вклинилась Соня, – я вас слышу, извините, если это невежливо. А я никого не встречала, ни фэндомных, ни тех ребят. Хотя мне говорили, что одно мое построение как раз и воплотилось. Пересечение – я его называла Биржей миров».  
Эльза немножечко переставала понимать, зато была с родными – и этого было достаточно.  
«Ну вот, сестричка, и подруга стала слышать мысли. Стало быть, техника уже не нужна, чтобы связь поддерживать. Но ты моя семья, навсегда!»  
«Какие могут быть сомнения, Яночка! Но ты друзей тоже не забывай…»  
«Не забуду, но ты для меня целый мир!»  
«Ты для меня тоже, сестричка!»  
«И это навсегда! Я так рада, что мы нашли друг друга!»  
«А уж я как!»  
– Спокойствие и стабильность, – продолжила Янка, – стоили немалых трудов. Хотя… магия тоже в помощь и мудрые советы родных людей!  
– Очень за вас рада! – с чувством сказала Соня, имея в виду сразу и Янкину семью, и ее мир, и саму Янку. А мысленно добавила:  
«А у меня и сестры-то никогда не было…»  
«Сонь, а Ирма? Та Девочка-Скерцо, с которой ты плотно на форуме общалась?»  
– Спасибо, конечно. Семья – это здорово.  
«И сейчас общаюсь, и не только на форуме, но живет она далеко, да и не родная все-таки. Хотя это, наверно, не главное… но, глядя на вас, так не кажется».  
«Слушай, Сонь, а давай я устрою вам с ней встречу в этом мире? Подумай!»  
А вслух сказала:  
– Спешу сразу предупредить, чтобы между нами недоразумений не возникало. Некоторые темы, касающиеся отношений супружеских, я просто не понимаю, поскольку сама незамужняя. Вот мама может поддержать беседу. И некоторые фэндомы тоже, мне непонятные, обсуждать не смогу. Только не обижайся, ладно?  
– Да некогда мне обижаться, мне бы разобраться, как моя новая сила работает! За Ирму спасибо, кроме прочего, она будет счастлива в сказке побывать!  
– Ну ты пока тренируйся, разбирайся. Кстати, и эмпатия у тебя, и сила внушения, как у Оби-Вана. Кстати, есть у меня начальник охраны, маг, ну очень на Кеноби похож, только волосы длиннее, – сообщила ее величество.  
– Прикольно. А есть какие-нибудь курсы для начинающих магов или что? Или самой все?  
– Я с Риной поговорю, у нее в Управлении есть курсы, – пообещала Янка.  
– Спасибо, уже здорово.  
– Хорошо.  
– Только тебе надо пару месяцев в этом мире пожить, – предупредила Янка. – Именно столько, если не больше, длительность курсов. Мне вон Рина тоже помогала с магией справиться около полугода.  
– Это-то не страшно, раз в моем мире время стоит на месте. А, да, родителям-то приемным пишешь?  
– Регулярно пишу, по крайней мере, стараюсь. Да они однажды даже тут у нас в гостях побывали, уже после моей коронации. Надо еще пригласить.  
– Приглашай обязательно! А меня они знают только заочно, видимо, потому не стали рассказывать про твои новости… Но они все равно очень хорошие люди!  
– Да, главное, не обижал никто, пока в том мире жила.  
«А если представить, что где-то во Вселенной есть зеркальный этому мир, где со мной было все плохо? Нет, лучше не представлять! Главное, что у нас все прекрасно, родная. Маме я тоже благодарна безмерно!»  
Маргит услышала и просто улыбнулась.  
«Ой, Яночка, не будем представлять такого!»  
«Извини. Я стольким обязана приемной семье тоже…»  
«И я им за тебя благодарна!»  
– Устали?  
– Я нет, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Я тоже еще не начинала, – заверила Соня.  
– А у меня маленькое объявление, – снова поднялась Маргит. – Мы же тебя, Соня, звали, чтобы поделиться новостью, а у тебя искра увиделась… Так вот, на днях Яна проведет обряд, чтобы желающие из числа магов могли, не рискуя Силой, влюбляться, жениться и заводить детей.  
– Замечательно! – обрадовалась Соня. – Давно пора было.  
– Если хочешь, можешь просто поприсутствовать, – улыбнулась Янка. – Должна же я исправить свою ошибку.  
– Буду, если приглашаешь!  
– Конечно, приглашаю!

3.  
Обряд назначили через три дня, а пока что Рина устроила Соню на курсы. К обряду собирались пригласить еще и Ирму.  
А Янка просто набиралась сил. И физических, и магических.  
– У нас все получится, милая! – Янка просто обняла сестренку.  
А та ее – в ответ.  
– Все и еще гораздо больше, уж не сомневайся!

С утра Янка облачилась в какой-то белый балахон поверх любимого наряда: рубашки навыпуск и джинсов. Овощи в качестве жертвоприношения королева тоже прихватила, побросав в плетеную корзину. И услышала стук в дверь.  
Кто это? Свои бы, наверно, даже не стучались…  
Хотя нет, сестренка достаточно хорошо воспитана, чтобы даже к своим входить без стука. Так и есть.  
– Как ты, милая? Моральная поддержка не нужна? Хотя я по-любому рядом буду…  
– Я готова, сестренка, ты же всегда рядом, – и обняла ее свободной рукой. – Думаю, все собрались уже, не станем терять времени.

Капище бога Солнца с древними идолами давно не знало такого скопления народа. Кроме близких королевы, тут присутствовали и некоторые представители духовенства. Янка постояла некоторое время с закрытыми глазами: мысленно молилась. Потом начала священнодействовать.  
Принеся жертву древним богам, прочитала что-то навроде гимна или заклинания, на что Капище ответило вспышкой света, шедшего как бы изнутри алтаря и стоявших вокруг идолов, воплощений Единого Бога.  
Следующим шагом ее величество зажгла небольшой костер, к которому подошла Алиса, молодая магичка, с которой Янка поговорила накануне. Авторша возложила руки ей на плечи и вполголоса заговорила что-то навроде молитвы. Потом легонько подтолкнула подругу. И та, разбежавшись, прыгнула через огонь.  
Таким образом, Алиса оказалась первой обитательницей Смолленда, ступившей на новый путь. Так была создана школа Магии Плодородия.  
И через Алису новые возможности получили все маги королевства. А сама Янка еле держалась на ногах, но виду не показывала. Сказала только:  
– Теперь всем магам, кто хочет свои семьи, возможно изменить свою жизнь к лучшему. Счастья вам!  
Все закричали «ура!» А подхватывать королеву кинулись сразу сестренка, мама и подруги – Рина и Соня. Но, конечно же, Эльза успела первой. Обняла, принялась делиться Силой.  
«Яночка…»  
«Все отлично, родная!» – и обняла сестренку в ответ.  
Ирма, тоже приглашенная наконец, только стояла и хлопала глазами. Магом она не была, с Янкой раньше близко не общалась, только читала ее истории о Смолленде. И при всей своей восторженности, даже превосходившей Сонину, Ирма все еще не могла поверить, что все вокруг не сон.  
– Да расслабься! – добродушно рассмеялась королева. – Все еще поверить не можешь? Все же очевидно, – и похлопала Ирму по плечу. Та, когда накануне пришла через портал, тоже много удивлялась.  
– С трудом, – созналась Ирма. – Это Мышуня вон как рыба в воде…  
– И все это не реконструкторский клуб, все настоящее!  
– Вижу, только осознать трудно.  
– Ян, ты точно не устала? – Соня наконец пробралась поближе.  
– Сестренка меня спасает, – Янка крепче приобняла принцессу. – Так что все в порядке. У меня еще вопросы к Алиске и предложение к Рине.  
– Я слушаю, – отозвалась рыжая волшебница и замахала такой же рыжей своей крестнице: – Алис, иди к нам!  
– Я обещала одному очень хорошему человеку приятное знакомство. Может, ты сперва просканируешь Даркнеса? Я ж тебе рассказывала про него, что он в меня влюбился бесперспективно? И ни в какую не возвращается на преподавательскую работу. Ему бы партию подходящую подыскать. И предлагаю с Надей его познакомить. Это их ни к чему ведь не обязывает?  
– Разумеется, не обязывает. Ты мне его покажи, потому что по фото результат будет куда менее точным.  
Тут подбежала Алиса, она прямо вся светилась, видно было, что она ощущает легкость во всем теле.  
– Спасибо, Яна, чем могу отблагодарить?  
– Только тем, кто родится! – улыбнулась Янка. – И тем, что ты воспитаешь его как настоящего колдуна! А фото держи пока что, Риш! – и протянула подруге фото Даркнеса. – Хотя если кто третий эпизод «Звездных войн» видел, может представить.  
– Мы воспитаем! – заверила Алиса.  
Рина пригляделась к фотографии:  
– Представлять – это одно… По фото он производит хорошее впечатление, но я должна взглянуть лично.  
– Я не сомневаюсь, Алис. Сэр Даркнес! – позвала Янка. Компания была уже во дворце. Начальник охраны подошел к группе людей, столпившейся вокруг королевы, и поклонился.  
– Чем могу служить?  
За его спиной Ирма шепнула Соне, хихикнув:  
– И правда на Кеноби похож! Интересно, такой же зануда?  
– Ну уж точно не последний девственник Галактики… скоро будет, – засмеялась та в ответ. – Если понравится Наде, я не очень представляю ее замужем, всегда очень самодостаточной казалась, но если срастется – буду рада.  
– Конечно, ты же любишь, чтоб все переженились и никто не ушел обиженным!  
– Соня! – строго глянула на подругу Янка. – Сэр Дарк, имею честь представить вас госпоже Волконской! – королева представила магов друг другу. – Рина, это Даркнес Лерой.  
– Рада знакомству, – поклонилась Рина.  
– Я тоже почту за большую честь, миледи…  
«Извини, Ян, вырвалось, фигура Кеноби всегда провоцирует меня на фривольный стеб, а Ирма не слышит мыслей. Но больше никто тоже не слышал… И этот товарищ точно лучше Кеноби».  
«Сонь, я просто боялась, что он обидится», – Янка тоже хихикнула. Королева всю дорогу не отпускала от себя сестренку. Да та и не рвалась никуда. Тихонько они переговаривались друг с другом.  
– Я вас оставлю, – королева оглядела по очереди Дарка и подругу и отошла в сторонку.  
«Я от него заглушку сделала, а от тебя пока не смогла. Эльза, простите, если от вас тоже, я не хотела…»  
Было видно, что Рина и Дарк общаются очень вежливо и дружелюбно.  
«Ничего страшного», – передала Соне принцесса.  
«Думаешь, он не расколол твою заглушку?»  
«Он – нет, потому что не знал, что надо что-нибудь раскалывать. Мужчины – однозадачные существа».  
«Ну тогда хорошо. Главное, чтоб не узнал».  
«Да, не стоит, он такой старомодный в хорошем смысле…»  
«Главное, чтоб не испортился».  
«Да не должен. Он продукт здорового общества».  
«Это хорошо».  
– Похоже, Рине Дарк по душе пришелся, – тихо сообщила Янка близким. И потом сделала то, чего почти никогда не делала: наколдовала стопочку с горячительным напитком и залпом осушила. И поймала подозрительный взгляд от мамы.  
«Ян, ты не увлекайся, я просто по себе знаю – злоупотребления до добра не доводят! Немножко – отлично, для здоровья и веселья, но… И кстати, не пей в одну… королевскую физию. Другие, может, тоже хотят!»  
«Это я так, организму чего-то не хватало».  
Королева подошла к столику и намагичила бутылочку коньяка. И разлила в бокальчики, которые тоже волею ее величества появились на столе. А также и нарезанный лимон.  
– Прошу, господа! – и сделала приглашающий жест. Сок и легкое вино тоже были, с фруктами.  
Все очень обрадовались, некоторые – даже шумно.  
– За нас и полезные знакомства! И вообще за будущее! – Янка успела опрокинуть вторую порцию прежде, чем прочухала мама, и виновато улыбнулась.  
«Что-то у меня предчувствие по поводу сестренки нехорошее. Ощущение такое, что у них что-то случилось».  
«Да ты что!» – ахнула Эльза.  
«Да. Ты прости, мне надо в наш мир наведаться», – Янка все больше нервничала.  
«Я с тобой! А мама пусть за нас…»  
«Мы скоро вернемся, так что немного поскучают. Мам, извинись за меня, мы скоро вернемся».  
«Лучше бы с тобой я пошла, – заворчала Маргит. – А Эльза бы осталась на троне».  
«Ты ж знаешь, Эльза меня одну не пустит, да и мне без нее как-то… лысо».  
Вся компания удивленно воззрилась на Янку, прятавшую в кармане револьвер, на всякий случай. Та куда-то торопилась, встревоженная.  
Маргит не стала спорить.  
Соня в мысли к Янке не полезла, но по эмпатическому фону уже что-то поняла. И так и сказала Ирме:  
– Что-то случилось.  
– Девчонки, простите, мы скоро вернемся! Развлекайтесь пока! – махнула Соне рукой авторша и вместе с Эльзой скрылась в наведенном портале.

4.  
Дома было как-то пусто. Чувства Янкины не подвели. Во дворце девчонки нашли только Кристоффа. Который с радостью бы все разнес, да только все равно не знал, где сейчас Анна.  
– Ты знаешь, какие заброшенные места есть в окрестностях? – спросила Янка сестриного мужа. – Карта есть?  
– В зале висит…  
Все трое остановились перед картой королевства. Янка попросила одну из вещей Анны и медленно провела рукой над поверхностью карты. У подножия гор засветилась точка.  
– Вот она! Далековато, но на лошадях быстро доберемся, пусть стража еще наготове будет.  
– Стражу сейчас подниму в ружье! – ярость Кристоффа наконец-то нашла конструктивный выход.  
– Поехали! – Янка была настроена решительно, что немного пугало Эльзу. Но и радовало одновременно. Средняя сестра тоже готова была свернуть горы ради спасения младшей.  
Вся кавалькада добралась до условленного места, но остановились лагерем подальше, чтоб не спугнуть мерзавцев.  
– Я выманю их и уведу подальше, а вы забирайте Анну и во дворец! – просьба звучала как приказ.  
Все только дружно закивали.  
Янка тихонько подобралась к хибарке и постучалась. Дверь открылась, и высунулся один из прислужников. Но Анна была там, Янка чувствовала это.  
Со стороны было видно, как девчонка бросилась в обратную сторону. Все, кто там был – за ней. Это было сигналом к действию. Анна мгновенно оказалась в руках спасителей.  
Изрядно поводив преследователей, Янка вернулась к сестрам и прокричала:  
– Во дворец, прошу вас!  
– А ты?  
– Задержу их, – и вытащила из кармана пистолет.  
– Яночка, а не боишься одна?  
– Спасайте Анну! А я как-нибудь. Надеюсь, не убьют! – и взвела курок. – Быстрее, они поняли, что их обманули!  
В доказательство мимо просвистели арбалетные болты. Янка еле успела толкнуть всех на землю, так что никого не задело. Ее саму тоже.  
– Потихоньку отползайте, но не поднимайтесь! – авторша проследила, чтобы родные покинули опасное место. Однако новоявленный король решил тоже пострелять и выпустил пару болтов в преследователей из найденного арбалета. Янка оказалась метче – кто-то завопил, раненый. Но грохот от выстрелов долго сидел в ушах. Похоже, старый герцог не промахнулся и попал в незнакомую ему белобрысую девчонку. Та не заметила, или не обратила внимания, и продолжала стрелять. И весьма успешно. Пока не догнала боль… И тогда уже вскинулась Эльза и заморозила старого урода. Ненадолго, до допроса. И чтоб не ушел. Стража забрала всех похитителей.  
– Что, сестренка, хотел от тебя этот упырь очкастый? – спросила старшая сестра, зажимая левое плечо. Рука повисла плетью и ничего не чувствовала.  
Эльза была рядом, лечила, переживала…  
– Убить хотел, чтобы никого не осталось между ним и троном, вы-то в другом мире… Сволочь такая... Очень тебе больно, Яночка?  
– Терпимо, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – У нас прием был, но ты дороже нам всяких приемов! Я остро почуяла, что с тобой что-то случилось. Сейчас узнаем, чего еще он добивался…  
– Допросим-допросим, – Кристофф сжал кулаки. – Хотя как будто мечтать убить Анну – мало, чтобы заслужить смертный приговор!  
– Вы все такие смелые, спасибо вам, – Анна обняла всех по очереди. – Тебе, Яночка, особенно!  
– Все отлично! – Янка обняла младшую в ответ. – Возвращаемся?  
«Спасибо, родная!»

Вскоре оттаявшего герцога представили пред очи королевского семейства.  
– Что тебе надо было от Анны? – сверля очкарика взглядом, спросила Янка-Инге.  
– А ты еще кто такая? – вопросом на вопрос ответил арестованный.  
– Помнишь девочку лет семи, у которой Сила начала пробуждаться и крепнуть? Ее звали Инге.  
– Она умерла!  
– А я, по-твоему, кто?  
Тут герцог заметил на пальце Инге кольцо и изменился в лице.  
– А я так надеялся! Что ты то ли умерла, то ли и не было тебя никогда… Впрочем, ты все равно дитя измены, приличными словами говоря – бастард! Как и Эльза. Только Анна законная, потому у нее и нет богомерзкой магии!  
– А я не претендую на корону, – заявила Янка.  
Но при упоминании Эльзы взвилась и бросила сгусток энергии перед очкариком. На этом месте выросли ледяные шипы.  
Старик в ужасе отшатнулся. Но через пару минут процедил:  
– Но ведь правда же! А на правду только слабаки обижаются.  
– Но как же… – Эльза и Анна беспомощно переглядывались.  
«Маргит ведь сказала, что она нам всем трем мать, но что у всех были ложные воспоминания на этот счет и никто не знал и узнать не мог…»  
– Старик лжет! Этот артефакт, – Янка подняла левую руку, – официально подтвердил нашу законность как наследниц королевства!  
«А мы у мамы узнаем, когда вернемся».  
– Артефакты, шмартефакты… – заворчал герцог. – У королевы Идунн сестрица была, колдунья, так вот король к ней бегал, видать, присушила, она вас двух родила и всем мозг затуманила. Анну – нет. А потом, видать, снова мутила что-то, у меня в голове так непонятки и остались – то ли умерла самая старшая, то ли и не было ее, а из-за этого прошлое колдунство подпортилось и слуги порассказали мне кое-что… Я надеялся, что Эльза не вернется, а если и вернется – ее права весьма шатки по правде-то, вот и похитил Анну. Может, убил бы, может, похитрее бы что придумал – что уж теперь.  
– Ты только в одном просчитался, мы сестры и никогда друг друга не бросим. А все твои домыслы и гроша ломаного не стоят! Жаль, что я не прострелила тебе башку, Воровский! – сквозь зубы процедила Инге, сидя на уголке стола.  
– Я Варавский. А так да, вынужден признать свое поражение и готов умереть на соломе.  
– А мне… однофигственно! – выдала некоролевское выражение Янка. И глянула на присутствующих.  
– В камеру его, – распорядилась королева Анна. – Он старый, пусть последние дни промучается. Сам сказал.  
– Если не сбежит. Простите за выражансы…  
– Ну, это еще не выражансы, – подмигнул Кристофф. – Я бы ему голову оттяпал, ну ладно, приставлю тройную охрану.  
– Отлично! – Янка потирала ноющее плечо. – Может, заморозить? И на расходах сэкономите, – прыснула старшая сестра.  
– Да старый он, его и так только пальцем ткнуть – и развалится, – Анна тоже засмеялась. – Но, пожалуй, ты права.  
Старик заваливался набок – видимо, рассчитывал посидеть и сбежать, а тут таки его решили грохнуть…  
Вспомнив кое-что, Янка прямо тут же наделила сестриного мужа бессмертием: мол, чтобы не пришлось пережить, а потом вечно оплакивать. Это был замечательный подарок.  
– Уууу, какие мы слабонервные, – протянула Янка насмешливо в адрес герцога. – Ладно, пусть сидит.  
– Для него пожизненное долго не продлится так-то, – заметила Эльза.  
– Ну хоть как… А нам пора возвращаться, – грустно проговорила Янка.  
«Прости, милая, из-за меня ты и слова вставить не смогла», – передала она Эльзе.  
«Да ты же все отлично сделала, не переживай!»  
Они расцеловались с Анной, обнялись с Кристоффом и отбыли.

А во дворце вечеринка еще не закончилась. У всех были новости. Но Янка подмигнула маман и отвела ее в сторонку. И поведала сплетни от герцога.  
– Это правда?  
– Правда. Я просто не хотела акцентировать на этом внимание. Но когда я родила Эльзу, меня так замучила совесть… Я очень долго магичила и наконец смогла сделать так, чтобы сестра забеременела. Поэтому у Анны нет магии и поэтому она, в отличие от вас обеих, решила выйти замуж. Но я ее люблю не меньше, чем вас, и с ней я вообще нисколько не побыла – пришлось сбежать с Янкой, когда Анна только родилась.  
– Этот очкарик старый хотел ее убить, – сообщила Янка. – Недаром у меня на душе кошки царапали. Мы с сестренкой еле успели… Мы ни за что не бросим младшенькую нашу!  
– Никогда, ни за что не бросим! – подтвердила Эльза.  
– Умнички! – Маргит обняла обеих. – Какая разница, одна у вас мать или разные… Что измена была – нехорошо, конечно, но ради короны и не такое приходится иногда делать. А так – все удачно, на троне именно Анна, и именно у нее будут дети… Хоть они с Кристоффом и бессмертны – могут когда-нибудь и на покой захотеть. А для артефактов и внутри семьи законность происхождения вообще неважна!  
«И друг друга мы с тобой не бросим, милая сестренка! Судьбой суждено быть вместе!» – и обняла.  
«Конечно, навсегда-навсегда, родная!»  
Маргит еще добавила:  
– Ты молодец, Янка, что затеяла сегодняшний обряд. Если бы я не освоила магию плодородия, Анна бы вообще не родилась! И да, народ Смолленда тебя обожает!  
– А как иначе? Надеюсь, никто не в обиде, что мы с вечеринки сбежали? Жизнь сестренки для нас на первом месте!  
Последние слова услышала и подошедшая Соня.  
– У вас там все нормально? С Анной все в порядке?  
– У нас тут точно было нормально, – вклинилась Маргит, отвечая на вопрос Янки, – я со всем разобралась и всем рулила.  
– Да, теперь все в порядке! Мы разобрались, – Янка нежно приобняла сестренку за талию.  
«Спасибо тебе, родная!»  
«И тебе, за все и просто за то, что ты есть!»  
– Ну слава Богу! – обрадовалась Соня.  
«Знаешь, сестренка, перебирайся ко мне в покои! Пусть мы и не маленькие уже, но в одиночестве засыпать как-то… не очень».  
«Ой, я с удовольствием!»  
– Пусть все у всех будет хорошо!  
– Воистину! – чуть ли не хором сказали Соня и Маргит.  
Потом мама посоветовала всем идти спать.  
«Люблю тебя, сестричка!»  
«И я тебя обожаю!»

5.  
В этот раз Янка попросила подругу пройти в свои покои. Сама королева отлеживалась после травмы с забинтованной лодыжкой. Спортзал, дело житейское. Немножко переусердствовала на тренировках.  
– Привет, Алис. В тот раз, когда я была у вас, перед обрядом, ты мне говорила, что у тебя кто-то есть. Кто таков? – полюбопытничала Янка.  
– Мы вместе учились. И сейчас вместе работаем. Зовут его Матвей, по основной специализации он целитель. Мне он давно нравился… – Алиска смущенно улыбнулась, – но не то чтобы я думала о романтике, меня так воспитали, что, мол, я не для этого создана… А он скромный, мне придется все в свои руки брать…  
– А я думала, что парни первые инициативу проявляют, – улыбнулась Янка. – Но, поскольку у нас равноправие, то и флаг тебе в руки, Алис!  
– Смотря какие парни, Ян, все от типажа зависит… Если от некоторых ждать первого шага – так и состаришься… Ну да неважно.  
– Ну так-то ты права, конечно. Некоторые чересчур стеснительные, но, наверно, и очень порядочные. Вот встану на ноги, и представь мне своего кавалера. А я вам шикарную свадьбу устрою. Да, кстати. Не знаю, как в других мирах, но когда я жила на Земле, там был такой обычай свадебный. Молодожены писали на замочке свои имена, вешали его на перила мостика, а ключик выбрасывали в речку. Это означало, что, мол, союз этих двоих никто не сможет разрушить. – Потом улыбнулась, вспомнив о родных: – Скоро сестренка придут с маман, втык получу по полной… что не знаю меры на тренировках, – прыснула ее величество.  
– Обычай красивый… – мечтательно протянула Алиса. – А с тренировками… ну с кем не бывает.  
– Только я меры не знаю.  
Рассказав все новости, Алиса уехала к себе, готовиться к официальному приему-представлению жениха при дворе. К этому времени Янка должна была уже поправиться. Но втык от маман королева все ж получила. Словесный.

От изучения журнала Янку отвлек стук. Потом дверь распахнулась. Эльза сразу почти подбежала к постели, села на краешек и взяла Янку за руку. А вот Маргит – руки в боки – осталась стоять в дверях.  
– Ну, перестаралась я, – смутилась Янка. – На тренировках…  
– Ты смотри у меня, если спортом заниматься с фанатизмом и остервенением – можно в дрова подорвать себе здоровье!  
– Ну, постараюсь осторожнее, – и тихонько пожала сестренке руку. – Послушай, мам, может, ко мне переберешься? Что ты там одна сидеть будешь? И как твой мир-то называется?  
«Все теперь уже хорошо, милая».  
«Ну и слава Богу, Яночка. Люблю тебя».  
«Я тебя тоже, очень!».  
– Стормхолд. Идея мне нравится, хоть пригляжу тут за тобой, а то ж надорвешься!  
– Да, кстати, тут заходила Алиска, – Яна рассказала о своем разговоре с подругой. – И я пообещала ей устроить шикарную свадьбу, как ходить смогу.  
– Это будет здорово! – Маргит и правда обрадовалась. – Положит начало новой эпохе.  
– Точно. Хочешь я тебя кое с кем познакомлю? Вон, кстати и он, – Янка кивнула на двери. Там появился придворный доктор.  
– Это твой лечащий врач?  
Тот кивнул и поклонился:  
– Дэниел Лазарус, к вашим услугам.  
– Да, мам. Он мне уже не одну косточку залечивает, – еще больше смутилась Янка. Тут ей подумалось: они сговорятся, подружатся, может, когда-то и поженит Янка обоих. А пока пусть знакомятся.  
В ответ на замечание о косточках мать погрозила Янке пальцем. А Эльза и вовсе расстроилась и приобняла Янку. Ее величество только грустно вздохнула и прижалась к сестренке.

Пришло время официального представления. Королева была уже на ногах и чуть-чуть прихрамывала. Но это не мешало ей принять Алискиного кавалера. Тот стоял перед королевой – в черном фраке, рядом с невестой, тоже одетой по дресс-коду.  
Смотрелись они раззамечательно. Сразу видно – идеальная пара. За спиной королевы тихонько шептались мама с доктором – нашли-таки общий язык. Принцесса стояла рядом с Янкой. Алискин кавалер носил звучную фамилию Голицын. «Чего-то меня на дворянские фамилии повернуло, когда сочиняла этот мир», – прыснула Янка мысленно.  
Вслух все взаимно заверили друг друга в том, что им очень приятно познакомиться.  
– Надеюсь, сударь, вы не причините невесте неприятностей? – прямо глядя Матвею в глаза, спросила королева.  
Тот стушевался. Видно было, что обиделся – но высказать это натура не позволяла.  
– Не обижай мальчика, твое величество! – заступилась Алиска. И добавила мысленно:  
«Я ж в семье рулить буду».  
– Ну ладно. Пусть у вас все будет хорошо! Свадьбу я вам устрою, – улыбнулась королева.  
«Это дежурная фраза, Алис», – подмигнула подруге Янка.  
– Спасибо, – это Матвей.  
– Да, спасибище! – это уже Алиска, у нее не получалось не нарушать церемониал. И от нее пришла новая мысль:  
«Просто некоторых и ранить может. Которые няши-стесняши и ведомые».  
«Ну я поняла, прости».  
– Готовьтесь, – авторша чуть склонила голову.  
– Можно считать, что мы обручены?  
– А… вы хотите обручиться официально? – прищурилась Янка с улыбкой. – Что ж, могу вам и это устроить! Сделайте же предложение невесте, сударь.  
Матвей немедленно встал на одно колено. Как в кино. Намагичил колечко с бриллиантом: мама с доктором даже перестали перешептываться и напряглись.  
– Выходи за меня! Сколько можно тянуть? – промолвил Матвей и надел Алиске на палец колечко.  
– Ой, сколько я этого ждала! – Алиска подставила руку, а потом наклонилась и поцеловала Матвея в макушку.  
Все присутствующие возликовали, особенно Маргит. Янка щелкнула пальцами – и у всех оказалось по бокалу шампанского.  
– Поздравляю вас! Через пару месяцев, согласно общему порядку, вы станете законными супругами, – возвестила ее величество.  
Все начали чокаться и поздравлять. После приема Янка тяжело опустилась на диванчик в гостиной и закрыла глаза: нога побаливала. Но это ерунда, скоро пройдет.  
К ней подсела Эльза, стала лечить и шептать нежности.  
«Спасибо, милая, – передала ей Янка. – Сегодняшний прием прошел хорошо. Не заметила, как мама с доктором договорились?»  
– А кого ты за себя оставишь, мам?  
– У меня есть замечательный советник.  
«Заметила, конечно, это, думаю, здорово!»  
– Ну и отлично, мам! Передавай ему дела и иди к нам! – подмигнула авторша.  
«Я за всех рада, родная. А мы с тобой будем».  
«Конечно, родная, целую вечность».  
– Скоро устрою. Знаете, я придумала его на удачу, какой получится – такой получится. Вышел очень серьезный, обстоятельный – но с ирокезом, прикиньте?  
– С… чем? Он индеец? – прифигела Янка. – Или просто прическа такая? Ну, надеюсь, он не накосячит.  
– Просто прическа. Как у панка. А переделать уже нельзя. Нет, не накосячит, я не встречала человека надежнее и мудрее.  
– Ну тогда я за твое королевство спокойна, мам, – с улыбкой кивнула старшая дочка.  
«Я счастлива, что мы наконец-то нашлись, родная».  
«Я тоже очень рада. А то знаешь, Анна и замуж-то боялась идти – говорила, мол, как она меня одну оставит…»  
«Ну, теперь она спокойна за тебя, моя радость. Я никому не позволю тебя обидеть. Да тут и не обидят. Знаешь, я Алиске рассказала про один красивый обычай. Может, и Анне про него сказать?» – и передала картинку.  
«Ей бы понравилось, да. Правда, они уже женаты… Но, может, все равно можно?»  
«Конечно, можно. Это будет символом их крепкого брака, родная».  
«Тогда предложим, как будем в следующий раз дома гостить, правда, милая?»  
«Конечно, сестренка. Надеюсь, им понравится».  
– Я на неделе уже переберусь сюда, – пообещала Маргит.  
– Что ж, будем ждать.  
Маргит извинилась, перецеловала дочек и ушла порталом. Чтоб как можно быстрее закончить дела в том маленьком мире и перебраться сюда уже с концами.

6.  
После маминого ухода Янка засела писать сценарий. Хотя импровизировать было бы неплохо, но по плану все-таки надежнее. Сестренка ни на шаг не отходила, а потому тоже хотя бы косвенно участвовала, внося и свои предложения.  
Выходило очень красиво и романтично. Много цветов и плодов в оформлении.  
– И карету за ними пошлем, шикарную! – Янка с улыбкой приобняла сестричку.  
Эльза нежно к ней прижалась:  
– Это будет волшебно, Яночка!  
– Надо постараться, чтобы друзья не забыли этот праздник, сестренка! Так, надо заказать свадебный обед шеф-повару и торт, – промолвила авторша и поцеловала сестренку. 

Подготовка к торжеству шла своим чередом.  
Всем хватало забот и суеты. Маргит, как и обещала, пришла насовсем.  
Наступил день «Х». Королева послала за невестой роскошную карету, по старинке. Обед на сотни персон был готов, как и свадебный торт. И вот Алиска шествовала к возвышению, где стояла королева, под руку с отцом. У возвышения уже ждал жених. Он принял от без пяти минут тестя будущую супругу. Потом они оба с Алисой повернулись к Янке.  
– Матвей Голицын, согласен ли ты принять в законные супруги Алису Дженифер?  
– Да, – последовал уверенный и четкий ответ.  
– Алиса Дженифер, согласна ли ты взять в мужья Матвея Голицына?  
– Да!  
Тут они с улыбками переглянулись и снова посмотрели на ее величество.  
– Волею Бога и своей королевской властью объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете обменяться кольцами!  
Вся королевская семья блистала в роскошных нарядах и драгоценностях. На Янкиной голове сверкала золотом и рубинами корона.  
Ослепительная была церемония. Молодые надели друг другу кольца и поцеловались.  
Потом был первый танец молодоженов. Под красивую музыку. Вся Алискина семья присутствовала на церемонии. Следующая очередь выходить замуж была Надина, но Дарк ей пока предложения не сделал. Ну да все еще впереди. А пока праздник продолжался. К Янке подошла Сара.  
– Я так рада за мою девочку, спасибо тебе, Яна! Это был волшебный сюрприз! Да ты и Наде, похоже, счастье нашла, а за нее я очень беспокоилась, что одна останется. Слишком высокие требования и погруженность в собственный мир…  
– Ну, сэр Дарк пока думает, они оба с Надей думают. Пусть подумают, давай не будем торопить, пусть это будет их выбором и решением, – Янка хитро глянула на присутствовавших тут же Надю и Даркнеса. Те смутились и покраснели. – А Алиске я желаю только счастья! Ей и Матвею. И вам, ребята! – и обняла подругу.  
– Со всем согласна, – сказала Сара, обнимая королеву в ответ.  
– Теперь вторую твою крестницу, Риш, скоро замуж. Эх, жаль, что Каспер с Милли раньше поженились, а то бы и их я соединила бы, – улыбнулась Янка. И всю дорогу посылала сестренке волны нежности. А та ей – взаимно.  
– Ну, хотя бы замочек они повесить смогут, – улыбнулась Сара. – Кстати, а когда эта церемония для Алиски с Матвеем?  
– А поехали в Старый город! – предложила ее величество.  
Так всей компанией и отправились. Молодожены сидели в королевской карете, с Янкой и ее родными. Остальные в не менее роскошных экипажах. Кавалькада остановилась у Большого моста с чугунной кованой оградой.  
– Это будет здесь? – в восторге спросила Алиска.  
– Да, – кивнула ее величество. Алиска не стала терять времени и магией выгравировала свое имя, потом передала замочек Матвею. Тот тоже магией написал свое рядом с Алискиным. Потом поставил между ними плюс. После своего сделал знак равенства и нарисовал сердечко, пронзенное стрелой. После оба закрепили этот символ новой семьи на элементе декора и закрыли. Замочек так и остался висеть. А ключик полетел в реку.  
Все помолчали, завороженные моментом, а потом бурно зааплодировали.  
– Пусть ваша семья будет такой же крепкой и ее нельзя будет разбить! – напутствовала королева.  
Алискин отец открыл бутылку шампанского, и все подняли бокалы за новую семью, которая дала начало новому обычаю. На них многие смотрели, и почти все мечтали пережить то-то подобное.  
Так ведь Алиска и дала старт. Теперь любой может повесить свой замочек, создавая семью.  
Дарк и Надя все больше склонялись вместе пройти этот путь. Маг так и начал разговор – с того, что, мол, очень красивый обычай.  
Янка услышала их и сказала:  
– Он оттуда, где я много лет прожила в добровольном изгнании.  
– Ну, – вежливо сказал Дарк, – хорошо, когда и от этого что-то ценное остается, ваше величество.  
– Именно.  
Надя и Дарк смотрели на королеву так, что сразу было ясно – благодарят. За то, что она фактически подарила им друг друга.  
– Теперь вам осталось обручиться друг с другом, а уж свадьбу я вам сделаю не хуже!  
Они были смущены и очень счастливы.  
– Ну, вы пока думайте! – улыбнулась им Янка.  
Так же кортежем вернулись во дворец. Торжество завершилось балом и ужином.  
«Яночка, ты все устроила просто волшебно!»  
«С твоей душевной поддержкой, родная!» – Янка обняла принцессу и поцеловала.  
Та тоже расцеловала сестричку в обе щеки.  
– Сейчас на очереди Даркнес с Надей, – все еще приобнимая сестренку, проговорила Янка.– И у меня еще куча вопросов кое к кому…  
– Это каких же, можно узнать, родная?  
– Конечно, милая. Только ты не в курсе можешь быть. Мне интересно, реален ли тот мир, который придумала Соня… и откуда родом Дарья, жена Шурика, брата Алискиного… По логике должен быть реален…  
– Дарья вполне живой человек, Яночка. Осталось у нее уточнить, родилась ли она в этом мире или за его пределами.  
– Вот и я об этом. Надо ее саму расспросить. Потому как я уже не помню, где она родилась…  
– Давай при случае займемся, мне тоже интересно.

7.  
Случай представился как бы между прочим – Янка заехала к друзьям, Дарья там тоже была. И она подтвердила все Янкины предположения. Да, у нее в другом мире родители и старшая сестра-магичка, крестница и ученица Рины. Да, мир, где находится Институт аномальных явлений, так же реален, как и Смолленд. И еще где-то в Янкином мире – да даже не где-то, а по соседству от Волконских, живет Суннива, которую когда-то привели родители Дарьи, и здесь она нашла свое счастье.  
– Соня обалдеет от новости, ведь мы с ней на пару вас с Марьей придумали, – улыбнулась Янка. – И перезнакомили обе семьи друг с другом. Вы бы хотели своего автора встретить?  
– Хотела бы, хоть она и не единственный автор… Спасибо за интересные новости!  
– Тогда я созвонюсь с вами, когда Соню сюда вытащу.  
«Значит, все правда, родная».  
Дарья согласилась и пока распрощалась.  
«В твоем мире становится все интереснее, сестренка!»  
«А будет и еще круче, милая сестренка, потому как фантазии мне не занимать. Да и не только мне. Но во мне дури достаточно».  
«Не говори так, Яночка, вот уж чего совсем в тебе не заметила».  
«Это я имела в виду креатив и фантазию вместе взятые, моя родная. Хотя глупости, бывает, тоже совершаю».  
«Тогда ясно, милая, а глупости иногда совершают все».  
«У меня больше глупостей».  
«Ну даже если так, хотя мне кажется по-другому, я всегда буду любить тебя очень-очень!»  
«Спасибо тебе! И даже если я не права, сестренка?»  
«Да!»  
– Я открою портал.  
Соне Янка сообщила новость. Та ответила сразу же и не письмом. А сразу в мысли.  
«Новость великолепная, я так и не растеряла веру в такое и всегда мечтала о чем-то подобном!»  
«Так что если есть время и возможность, жду тебя у себя. Или тебе открыть портал?»  
«Если откроешь – буду очень рада».  
Маргит оторвалась от газеты и уставилась на Янку.  
Мама поинтересовалась, что происходит.  
– Хочу Соню познакомить с ее созданиями. Ведь тот мир, который она с Ирмой придумывала, кажется, по приколу, реален. Дарья ведь, жена Шурика, оттуда родом…  
– Да, так и есть. Да вообще все Сонины миры, отличные от ее родного, совершенно реальны. А те ее персонажи, которые обитали в ее мире, скоро появятся в одной с ней реальности.  
– Здорово! – Янка не договорила, как объявилась из портала Соня.  
– Всем здравствуйте!  
– Здравствуй. Я с Дарьей созвонюсь, – Янка взяла трубку.  
Вскоре Дарья приехала. Они с Соней глазели друг на друга, веря и не веря своим глазам.  
– Ну, собственно… – начала Соня, – вас и Марьи без Яны никогда бы не было, я так, рядом постояла…  
– Сонь, не прибедняйся! – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Нет, ну серьезно, вот первое поколение – да, ваши, Дарья, родители и их друзья… Это мои придумки, точнее даже – переделки разных фэндомных персонажей.  
Янка только хмыкнула, смутившись.  
– И мы что же, – начала Соня, – можем просто туда попасть?  
– Ну да, – кивнула Дарья.  
Ее величество намек поняла по выразительному Дашиному взгляду и принялась магичить по ее ауре. По месту назначения не вышло бы – Янка ведь там еще не бывала. А она в последнее время исповедовала принцип – сперва съезди сам, слейся с аурой того места, которое нужно, потом перемещайся, иначе пропадешь.  
– Вы нас приглашаете?  
– Будем рады вас видеть, – улыбнулась Дарья.  
– Спасибо, очень приятно! – обрадовалась Соня.  
Компания оказалась в месте, похожем на Янкин мир. Соня закивала, будто чего-то такого и ждала. По сути, мир Института, родной мир Дарьи, был чем-то вроде будущего ее, Сониного, мира. Какие-то строения вдалеке, наверно, и были тем Институтом. Янка (она тоже пришла, да не одна) осматривалась, щурясь на солнце.  
– На наш дачный поселок похоже, – засмеялась Соня. – У нас там через поле тоже научный институт, только попроще. Всего лишь кормов.  
– А здесь, видимо, серьезное научное учреждение, – промямлила Янка. Краем глаза она узрела, что у Института кто-то на компанию тоже пялился, причем не совсем тактично. А, может, просто разглядеть хотели, кого это принесло в сей чудный мир. Фигурка в черном (и как не жарко?) помахала кому-то и показала на сопровождающую королеву группу.  
«Лучше не думать, что будет дальше», – мысленно прыснула авторша.  
Соня, от природы дальнозоркая, даже заподозрила, кто это. Хотя та была уже, считай, старушкой – а во времена, описанные в изначальной истории Института, данному кадру и шестнадцати-то не было. Но неповторимая манера одеваться и красить волосы оставалась. Маргарита, она же Мандрагора. Когда-то малолетний хакер-вундеркинд.  
– Так и в нашем мире все уже не такие молодые. Я ведь тоже, когда писала, всем лет по двадцать-двадцать пять делала, – вздохнула колдунья-демиург.  
– Но у вас все бессмертные и не меняются внешне, – вступила Дарья. – А у нас этот дар только моя семья приняла, Марья постаралась. А родительские друзья не захотели, их право.  
Компания подошла поближе. Прикольная бабулька замахала рукой:  
– Дашуля, привет, ты с друзьями?  
– Да, знакомьтесь! – Дарья представила компанию. На Янку странная старушка глядела долго и не отрываясь, как удав на кролика.  
– Да не бойтесь, я не кусаюсь, – успокоила всех королева, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
– Да я не к тому, – засмеялась Мандрагора. – Просто очень простая для королевы, держитесь… как свой парень.  
– Ну так я и жила сколько лет в Сонином мире, это оставило на мне свой отпечаток, – улыбнулась в ответ ее величество. – Хотя и являюсь принцессой в одном из миров.  
– Ну и здорово! Пойдемте, с остальными познакомим.  
Компания прошла в Институт. Многих Янка знала из Сониных текстов, а Марью они с Соней вместе придумывали. Какой придумывали, дорастив до взрослой, она такой и осталась.  
Сама же Янка шепнула родне:  
– Пусть тут Соня малость повосхищается.  
Потом ощутила ногой что-то влажное и прозрачное, как медуза. И шарахнулась скорее от неожиданности.  
– Ой, неужто это жидкое мя? – вскрикнула Соня.  
«Медуза» отлепилась от пола и собралась в человеческую фигуру, только синевато-полупрозрачную. Так существо смогло хотя бы поздороваться.  
– Где-то я видала его аналог, – уже спокойнее проговорила Янка.  
– Да, ты мне рассказывала, – кивнула Соня, – в «Стар Треке».  
Тут кивнула еще и Маргит, знавшая все фэндомы на свете.  
Эльза пока молча всем улыбалась. И тихонечко сканировала их ауры, чтобы знать, от кого чего ожидать.  
«Хорошие люди, Яночка. Хоть и немного безумцы, но в хорошем смысле. Как доктор Лазарус».  
«А я даже про своего доктора не все знаю, милая, – смутилась Янка. – Иллюминат, наверное».  
Маргит беззвучно прыснула. Совсем как Янка, только тихо:  
«Потом расскажу, не, иллюминаты подлые…»  
– Да, вспомнила «Стар Трек». Жаль, что до конца не досмотрела сериал и не узнала, что с аналогом мя случилось, – тут Янка встретилась взглядами с Марьей.  
– Привет, – кивнула та. – Слышала, у вас для магов перемены? Просто я же родилась, когда родители у вас были, и на меня тоже действует…  
– И тебе привет. Да, Маш. Теперь они могут создать семьи, вон как Алиска. А ты решила не менять свою жизнь или как?  
– Вообще-то да. Меня очень манит такая новая перспектива, но я из принципа энергию буду свою аккумулировать, а не от детей и мужа подпитываться. Я привыкла.  
– Мужественное решение, конечно, – Янка говорила осторожно, чтобы не обидеть семейных. – Это такое монашество? Мы с сестренкой тоже сделали выбор.  
– Оба выбора должны быть равноправны, – высказался отец Марьи и Дарьи. – Оба чистые. Да и чисто житейски – внуки у нас точно уже есть…  
– Вот третий вид магии, завязанный на «с кем попало и со всеми подряд» – точно ведет во тьму, – подытожила Марья.  
– Да, – кивнула и Соня, – у меня пара героинь от такой отказались. В пользу как раз детей, а одна – и любимого мужчины.  
– Да выбор-то как раз равноправный, – кивнула Янка. – Кто хочет семью, женится или замуж выходит. Я ж никому не мешаю. Если что, финансово поддержу. А кто решил аккумулировать чистую энергию – тоже пусть занимаются.  
Это решение всецело одобрили все. Пока Соня общалась со своими созданиями, Янка тихонько совещалась с близкими.  
– Ну и как вам? Чем-то похоже на Смолленд…  
– Тут тот же уровень технологий, – со знанием дела сказала Маргит.  
– И люди такие же хорошие, – добавила Эльза. – По крайней мере, те, кого я тут успела увидеть. Может, более склонны ко всяким рискованным экспериментам, а так да, похожи.  
– А по технологиям мы их догоним и перегоним, – хитро улыбнулась Янка, – как говаривал один деятель. Только «кузькину мать» им показывать не нужно, – и прыснула. – У нас еще с Надей решить надо…  
«Если на них кто-нибудь злой не воздействует, сестренка».  
«Да не допустим».  
Над «кузькиной матерью» очень смеялась Маргит – и заметила, что специально перегонять никого не надо, пусть оно само.  
– А знаешь, мам, так называли бомбу, которой грозился Хрущев американцам, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Знаю. Хотя и абстрактно этот… пымпюк тоже грозился. Я потому так и смеялась.  
И потом все втроем они углубились в обсуждение сценария будущей свадьбы.  
Соня случайно кое-что услышала, подошла:  
– О, Надя замуж выходит, здорово! Когда мы с тобой, Ян, писали про нее, я была уверена, что она, хоть и не магичка, выберет другой путь… А оно вон как…  
– Знаешь, – улыбнулась Маргит, – даже ее родители думали так же. А тут сразу обеих дочерей выдают! Сыновья у них уже женаты какое-то время, не такое давнее.  
– Да, но Дарк пока Наде предложения не сделал, пусть немного привыкнут друг к другу, торопить не надо, пусть все само. Да я и сама Надю замужем не представляла, Сонь.  
Мидори, мать Марьи и Дарьи, пригласила тем временем всех в кафешку у станции.  
– В институтской столовой тоже хорошо кормят, но там сейчас уже закрыто.  
– Насчет Нади, – сказала Соня, – жизнь всякое выкидывает, но ты из выкинутого подобрала самый лучший экземпляр.  
– Старалась, если учесть, что Дарк сперва ко мне подкатывал, но я ему указала настоящее направление и правильную политику партии. К тому ж его подтолкнуть надо, а то он как Алискин муж – стеснительный.  
Все уже расселись за столиками. Угощало семейство Компот – Дарьино.  
Маме Янка сказала, возвращаясь к Хрущеву:  
– Ну так что еще от этого любителя кукурузы ждать было? – и, залпом выпив стакан компота, намагичила еще.  
– Козел он и троцкист, – припечатала Соня, завершая политико-исторический экскурс. – А что до Матвея и Дарка, так, по-моему, их обоих надо немножко подталкивать.  
Эльза тренировалась намагичивать мороженое. Соне вот казалось, что с предметами у нее не получится.  
«Сестренка, у тебя прекрасно получается!»  
– Давайте за обедом без политики? Как там говаривал незабвенный профессор Преображенский? – промолвила ее величество и на память процитировала кусок про газеты и пищеварение. – А ты, Сонь, тоже тренируйся! Если долго мучиться, то что-нибудь получится! – и одарила всех улыбкой.  
«Спасибо, родная!» – и уже вслух:  
– Угощайтесь все!  
– Ну это уже история, – отмахнулась Соня. – А так, по-моему, управление трехмерной материей – не моя стихия…  
– Спасибо, сестренка! – и попробовала намагиченное принцессой мороженое. Оно оказалось изумительным. – А ты, Сонь, внушение попробуй, как Оби-Ван!  
– Вот это должно получиться, да, – Соня тоже воздала должное мороженому.  
Эльза сотворила много, так что Маргит угостила и всех за соседними столиками.  
«Моя сестренка молодец!» – и вместе с посланием передала внушительную порцию нежности.  
«Спасибо, Яночка, я очень-очень старалась! Можно мне чаю послаще, Силу восстановить?» – Эльза на нежность тоже не скупилась.  
Янка в свою очередь намагичила сестренке сладкий чай, большую кружку, с мятой, лимоном и имбирем.  
«Выпей все, родная!»  
«Ой, спасибо, как же вкусно!»  
Янка тихонько взяла Эльзу за руку и подпитывала уже своей Силой.  
«Все для тебя, солнышко!»  
Потом было еще много разговоров. А за ужин Янка с родными поблагодарила от всей души и пригласила в свой мир с ответным визитом.  
Этому все очень обрадовались. А то ж к Дарье приходили в гости родители и сестра, а вот остальные никогда не бывали в Смолленде.  
– Так что жду вас! – подмигнула всем королева. – У нас есть то, чего ни у кого нет! – Янка намекала на «Парк юрского периода», как она его называла, которым рулил Дашкин свекор.  
«Как ты себя чувствуешь, милая?»  
«Превосходно, спасибо!»  
«Люблю мою сестренку!»  
«И я мою сестричку тоже обожаю!»

8.  
После такой прогулки все вернулись домой, Соня тоже отбыла в свой мир. А Янку, да и не ее одну, ждало еще одно дело.  
Королевская семья вплотную занялась подготовкой к новой свадьбе. Настолько вплотную, чтобы как только Дарк сделает предложение, оставались бы только последние штрихи.  
А этого ботаника следовало бы поторопить. Это надо было их вместе с Надей поймать. И, может, самую капельку воздействовать на сознание. Потому что если сказать словами и в лоб – это может быть воспринято как принуждение и жениться им сразу расхочется. Или просто взглядом намекнуть. Ребята оба не глупые, поймут.  
Будем надеяться, решили все.  
…Парочка прогуливалась в парке, пока даже за руки не держась, но явно не в состоянии наговориться досыта и распрощаться.  
Янка увидела их в окно кабинета. И задумалась: стоит их сейчас дергать или пусть еще наговорятся?  
И тут как раз на весь дворец раздался истошный кошачий мяв.  
Маргит аж подскочила:  
– Ну что опять натворил этот… пымер?  
– Я схожу проверю, – ее величество отправилась на поиски и нашла Базилио, сидевшего на полу и отчаянно вылизывавшего заднюю лапу. Кто-то здорово Васе лапу отдавил. Она долго лечила это наглое животное, пока перелом не сросся. Потом потащила его в гостиную и намагичила много-много сметаны.  
– Это кто ж тебя, лапюк? – Маргит почесала бедолагу за ухом.  
На шум прибежали и Дарк с Надей.  
– Ему лапу сломали, заживила вот, – отозвалась Янка. – А от его мява я подумала, будто Васеньку кактусом изнасиловали, – брякнула авторша и покраснела.  
– Блин, Янка! Сломали-то ненарочно, но вот кто так отличился… Кто у нас под ноги не смотрит?  
– А чего он базлает, как потерпевший? – смущенная и красная, Янка гладила котяру, успокаивая. – Ну так сама, мам, посуди, где я такого нахваталась…  
– Ладно, с твоими манерами я после разберусь, и уж извини, другого мира у меня для тебя не нашлось… И ломать лапу – это очень больно все же, а Васька молчит, кто его так…  
– Найду только по запаху, – сообщил несчастный кот, долизывая сметану.  
– Ты случайно клад не искал? Я вот вижу, что тебе просто сундук тяжеленный лапу отдавил, – просмотрела в памяти Васькиной ее величество. – Чего не попросил помочь?  
– А думал, что по ушам получу. За самодеятельность. Хотя я правда-правда копался не в клумбе!  
– Ну, все, что найдено на территории дворца и парка, является собственностью короны, – промолвила ее величество. – Но ладно, дам тебе скидку. А теперь вы, молодые люди! – Янка внимательно посмотрела сперва на Дарка, потом на Надю. – Что вы надумали?  
«Прости за манеры, сестренка».  
«Ничего, Яночка, я тебя люблю за то, что ты есть. Во всех твоих проявлениях».  
Надя потупилась и стала гладить котяру.  
Дарк глубоко вздохнул:  
– Мадемуазель Надежда мне очень нравится, это правда. Я бы попросил вашей руки, если бы не боялся отказа.  
– Как сказала бы моя сестра, – Надя все не поднимала глаз, – «а вот возьму и соглашусь!»  
– Мне следует принять это всерьез?  
– А я вообще никогда не говорю несерьезно, как и вы, сэр. Я согласна!  
Янка подмигнула Дарку и тайком протянула ему намагиченное колечко. Начальник стражи встал на одно колено перед своей избранницей и надел ей колечко на палец.  
От Нади как будто исходил в эти минуты тихий, радостный свет.  
– Поздравляю обоих! Свадьбу сделаем не хуже, чем у Алиски. Она, как старшая сестра, замуж первая вышла, – улыбнулась Наде ее величество.  
«Я тебя тоже очень люблю и никогда не оставлю!»  
«Да, не расстанемся!»  
И закипела подготовка. Хотя не так много и осталось делать…

Наконец настал торжественный во всех смыслах день. Церемония пошла по сценарию. Так же красиво, как у Алиски, только оформление несколько в другом стиле. Надя, как художник, сама поучаствовала.  
Был такой же роскошный бал и ужин с тортом. И так же все блистали в своих нарядах. Сара не скупилась на благодарности. Хотя они Янке были не особо важны, главное – сделать человека счастливым. И даже не одного.  
После веселья Янка с сестренкой обсудили последние события. Принцесса снова хвалила королеву за идеальный праздник.  
– Без твоей душевной поддержки, милая, было бы тяжко! Спасибо, что ты есть у меня! – и обняла с чувством.  
А та ее в ответ:  
– Рада, что помогла моей Яночке!  
– Вроде, мы всех сделали счастливыми, осталось самим хранить свое счастье.  
– Ну это-то несложно, родная, пока мы вместе!  
– Мы всегда вместе и я всегда буду тебе помогать! И тебе, и Анне, и маме! – Янка обняла сестренку.  
– И я вам! Но главное не забывать друзей, наш народ и, например, тех славных людей, что тебя вырастили, нельзя же замыкаться только на родной крови!  
– Не забуду, милая, Силы у меня много и тепла каждому хватит! Но ты всегда для меня ближе!  
– Ну так и ты для меня самый близкий человек! Но у нас есть еще и обязательства, в том числе моральные, да и вообще нехорошо с людьми только для галочки общаться. Хотя кто бы говорил, я сама только учусь нормальному общению…  
– Давай будем вместе учиться? Мне тоже пригодится, – Янка чмокнула сестренку в нос и обняла.  
– Давай, конечно! – Эльза тоже расцеловала сестричку в обе щеки.

ЧАСТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ

1.  
По Янкиной вине котяра тоже на много лет заделался монахом. А ведь мог бы большое семейство уже иметь, с внуками и правнуками. Пока что Вася, или Базилио, валялся на ковре у камина, и тосковал. Даже от сметаны отказывался.  
– Что за жизнь! – бухтел он. – Я мужчина хоть куда и хоть кого, и не старею…  
– Чего ты хочешь-то, Б-базилио? Жениться, что ль? – авторша оторвалась от своей писанины и подняла голову.  
– Да, хочу, чтоб рядом был красивая кошка! А все кошки обычные, немые и маленькие! А я… натуральный брюнет, во всей стране такого нет, и умру во цвете лет… а, нет, и смерти же мне нет, вот такой вот я поэт!  
Янка с интересом поглядела на котяру. А ведь сама сделала его способным к самообучению и «научила» грамоте, как автор.  
– Я подумаю, если подходящая найдется, я помагичу над ней для тебя.  
– О, спасибо, спасибо!  
Вскоре и случай представился. На одной из тропинок Янка, гулявшая с сестренкой, заметила симпатичную кандидатку на дамы сердца для котяры: пышно-пушистая, но грязноватая кошка с обрывками ошейника. Она жалобно мяукала под кустиком.  
– Красавица, – заметила Эльза.  
– Я не рассказывала тебе? Котяра о второй половинке мечтает. Думаю, вот она. А помагичить будет не трудно, – улыбнулась Янка.  
Потом она взяла кошку на руки, рискуя запачкаться. Но Эльза быстро почистила ее магически и шерсть расчесала. Найденка оказалась шикарной «персидкой».  
– Пойдем во дворец, может, удастся сделать ее такого же размера, как Базилио.  
Кошка мурлыкала и ластилась к обеим.  
– Может, сперва ее накормим? – предложила принцесса. – Или перед рискованным опытом не стоит? Сара как-то делилась, что перед операцией зверей чуть не сутки не кормят…  
– Ты права, магия – та же операция, поскольку идет агрессивное воздействие на весь организм. Но все ж она обессилена, надо хоть немного ей сил придать, сестричка. А имя придумаем после… магии…  
– Или пусть сама назовется, милая. Давай я молочка намагичу…  
– Кстати, не только животных не кормят, но и людей тоже. По себе знаю… – промолвила Янка, наблюдая вместе с сестренкой за пьющей молоко кошкой.  
– Больно было, Яночка?  
– Да я даже и не поняла – уснула, потом проснулась. В том мире, где я жила, умеют боль отключать. Но потом долго приходила в себя… – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Смотри, найденка уже покушала. Можно и начинать. Хотя я бы сперва помолилась бы…  
– Давай вместе, родная! – Эльза уже и руки сложила.  
– Давай, конечно! Готова?  
Котявка окуталась энергетическим коконом, в котором постепенно подрастала. Пока не выросла до размеров кота Васьки. В зале пахло озоном и свежестью.  
Кошка высунулась, потянулась… мяукнула, а потом неуверенно, будто на пробу, сказала:  
– Привет и спасибо… за приют.  
Янка, хоть и предполагала подобное, но все ж прифигела.  
– Так, стоп! А имя ли есть у тебя?  
– А пусть я буду Пальмира, это город такой из телевизора…  
– Я знаю, он в Сирии. Но его разрушили военные преступники, – кивнула королева. – Имя красивое.  
Пальмира, правда, далеко уйти не успела: в залу вальяжно зашел кот Васька. И остановился как вкопанный, задрав хвост.  
Сестренки же, взявшись за руки, тихонько ушли, дав котам возможность познакомиться поближе. Никакой драки, никакого мява они не услышали.  
– Кажется, все идет прекрасно, милая, – приобняла принцессу старшая сестра. – Надеюсь, они договорятся.  
– Опять же от Сары слышала, что у кошек это дело долгое – ухаживать и все такое…  
– Ну, главное, Базилио занят будет и на глупости у него времени не останется.  
– Это точно.  
Янка задумалась о чем-то, глядя в пол перед собой.  
– Что ты, милая?  
– Все в порядке уже, просто Сил набираюсь. Давай я нам чаю сделаю? – Янка и правда намагичила две кружки того вкусного чая, одну протянула сестренке, – мы вместе магичили, солнышко. Помнишь, Соня говорила, что не прочь вызвать своих любимых персонажей?  
– Спасибо, сестричка… Ну на вызвать она не замахивалась, а вот познакомиться – да… Кто-то же смог, а она нет, хотя с ее историй все началось.  
– Все для тебя, милая! Ну, я бы могла ей помочь, хотя бы Силой. Хоть я и не представляю себе тех, кого она видеть хочет…  
– Так она и имен никаких не называла. А ты только не надорвись, родная…  
– Я постараюсь, – Янка обняла сестренку. – Думаю, у самой Сони узнать надо…  
И добавила, о чем-то вспомнив:  
– Да и про доктора мама нам не рассказала…  
– Позовем Соню в гости, как отдохнем. А там и маму расспросим, если это не личное и не только для нас.  
«А пока мы только вдвоем!» – Эльза нежно прижималась к сестренке.  
«Именно так!» – королева обняла сестренку крепче. 

2.  
Коты гуляли в парке и о чем-то мяукали. Это Янка ясно видела в окно. Кроме нее и сестренки, в кабинете была и Маргит.  
– Мам, расскажи, наконец, про доктора. Если это не секретная информация, конечно, – и присела рядом с Эльзой.  
Маргит хихикнула:  
– Он не иллюминат. Он ушел из Братства ассасинов – идеи их разонравились, стал консервативнее, он ведь немолодой уже…  
– Понятно. И что его сюда привело? Что? Ассасин? – Янка вспомнила, что Соня что-то упоминала про каких-то ассасинов. – Это, случаем, не те… которые?..  
– Это Братство, которое идет от Старца Горы, да-да, оттуда, из эпохи крестовых походов. В реальной для Сони истории они примерно тогда же и перестали существовать как структура. Само слово «ассасин» стало означать просто предельно скрытного убийцу, часто наемного. А вот есть такая серия компьютерных игр «Кредо ассасина», так там Братство дожило до наших дней и наперебой с Орденом тамплиеров охотится за артефактами пра-цивилизации, чтобы влиять на ход истории. Эти ассасины никогда не убивают за деньги – только по идейным мотивам. Они за свободу, а тамплиеры за порядок.  
Янка заинтересовалась.  
– А про… тамплиеров он не рассказывал? Короче, сюда нужна Соня… Она вроде хотела то ли вызвать сюда кого-то, то ли познакомиться…  
– Тамплиеры делают так. Там, где ассасины точечно убирают врагов, часто начиная ради этого мятежи, тамплиеры пробираются во власть, ставят своих людей на ключевые посты и потихоньку меняют жизнь. И да, мы с Соней как-то говорили на эту тему, мысленно. Ей сперва очень не нравился сам термин «тамплиер», а когда она разобралась в их методике, то сказала, что ведь ее родной муж в МВД уже очень давно занимается именно этим! И это куда круче, нежели революционная романтика, которой место только в песнях и юношеских мечтах. А еще во вселенной этих игр говорится, что Сталин был величайшим тамплиером. Орден сначала подается там как зло, а потом от игры к игре аудитория все больше задумывается… Наш доктор с тамплиерами лично дел не имел, но считает, что они правы. А так просто покинул Братство и случайно наткнулся на стихийный портал сюда.  
– Круто! Все ж Соню спросить надо, с кем это она познакомиться хотела, – прыснула Янка. – Может, я их знаю… не лично, а так, по рассказам…  
– Знаю я, – хитро улыбнулась Маргит, – но лично услышать будет интереснее.  
Янка мысленно связалась с подругой и открыла ей портал. Вскоре Соня уже сидела вместе со всеми в кабинете.  
– Что тут у вас происходит? – спросила она, поздоровавшись.  
– Сейчас маман рассказала про ассасинов и противоположную им группировку. И я еще вспомнила, что ты кого-то пригласить или познакомиться хотела. Кстати, доктор у меня – бывший ассасин, оказывается…  
– Прикольно! Тоже поумнел, как большинство из нас с возрастом… Ну я со многими хотела бы познакомиться, мне рассказывали, что обычно герои из разных фэндомов встречаются сами собой, ну, в ходе этих наших событий, а вот если взять да самой свести… Хотя это немножечко так насилие над личностью получается.  
– А т-ты попробуй! Силой я могу поделиться, если надо. Магия у тебя есть, так что флаг тебе в руки, – а мысленно добавила: «а также ветер в спину, три пера в попу и паровоз навстречу. Прости, Сонь, это я в инете прочитала, и к слову пришлось. К тебе это не относится».  
– Ну это ведь не компьютерная игра, а настоящие судьбы…  
Янка кивнула.  
– Ну, дело твое, конечно. Ну, может, я их знаю?  
– К разговору об ассасинах и их противниках – один из кандидатов как раз тамплиер. Из восемнадцатого века, англичанин. Уж на что я не люблю их в целом… хотя отдельные представители везде классные есть. А этот – любимый герой моего сына, которым Витька пытался упороть меня на протяжении двух лет. И наконец получилось – когда я поняла тамплиерские принципы и что этот товарищ соединяет в себе все черты, которые для меня составляют идеального мужчину. Мне как мне он, конечно, не достанется, я живу с кем Бог послал, но это уже детали.  
– Это твои последние увлечения? Просто когда я в твоем мире жила, ты об этом не говорила…  
– Я ж говорю – недавно только сын упорол. А в паре с этим товарищем я вижу главную героиню сериала «Кости».  
– Понятно. Ну я сериалы не смотрю, тут особо не ловит. Ты хотела бы этих двоих свести вместе?  
– Именно так. Она большой ученый, антрополог, судмедэксперт, автор детективных романов, атеистка, очень прямолинейная и иногда себя не сдерживает. Они, конечно, будут несколько биться за лидерство, и что она отрицает романтику (но, пардон, просто отношения полов считает естественным делом), что он всегда был очень холодным и рациональным, раз только у него заварился роман с индеанкой, но продлился недолго и добром не кончился… А вдруг правда чувствами проникнутся?  
– Пока они персонажи каждый в своей норе, Соня! Как они могут быть реальными? Хотя… попробуй все же…  
– Точно так же, как те, кто в нашем мире уже побывал. Одни провинциальные ребята общались с ними как вот мы с тобой… А изначально я написала некоторым из них судьбу, хотя некоторые пришли не ко мне.  
– Ну, ты подумай.  
«Кажется, я ее обидела».  
«Нет, милая, не то чтобы обидела, сколько она сама задумалась, что не в куклы играет и не в эти… видеоигры…»  
Тут решила влезть Маргит, будучи, так на минуточку, экспертом:  
– Может, тебе пойти по уже проторенному пути? Я-то хорошо помню, как ты придумала биржу миров – эдакий перекресток, где сходятся все фэндомы – ну или все на данный момент нужные. И как расписала и обосновала уход двух подруг из аниме «Евангелион» – вы, девочки, их не знаете, ну максимум Янка смутно помнит – из родного мира на поиски лучшей доли. На тот момент процесс перехода между твоим миром и придуманными был уже запущен. И сперва девчонки оказались в твоем мире. Поучаствовали там в событиях – и потом уже нашли дорогу туда, где их ждало счастье. Значит, садись и пиши. Замани каждого из двоих на этот перекресток – и они уже вместе выйдут сюда.  
Янка дала Соне пачку бумаги и свой вечный карандаш.  
– У тебя именно так происходит?  
«Может она и права, родная. Пусть они хоть и персонажи, но не куклы, нельзя ими вот так распоряжаться».  
«Да, Яночка, уж я бы точно не стала…»  
«Так и я, сестренка».  
– Спасибо, – Соня пристроилась на уголке стола. – Раньше так происходило, только я об этом узнала задним числом и вообще оно само. Есть, конечно, еще вариант выдернуть обоих в некий пустой мир… или не пустой, а дать дело какое-нибудь на двоих…  
– Сонь, сядь нормально! – и кивнула на свое кресло, – а то как бедный родственник…  
– А в кресле мне на коленке писать придется, так что не переживай! – Соня начала вдохновенно строчить.  
– За мой стол, говорю, садись! – прыснула Янка. – Там всяко удобнее. Да и сколиоз не заработаешь.  
– Ладно, попробую!  
Пока Соня писала, устроившись за Янкиным столом, сама королева тихонько переговаривалась с близкими и рассказала, что они с Эльзой нашли для Базилио прекрасную пару.  
Маргит ужасно обрадовалась.  
– Конечно, выбор у Васи из одного варианта, но должно срастись, вы же умницы! А где сейчас они вместе мурлычут?  
– В парке гуляют, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Какая милота!  
– Пальмира Васе понравилась, кажется, – проговорила Янка, держа сестренку за руку.  
– Она милая, – подтвердила Эльза, сжимая Янкину ладонь. – Но котикам нужно много времени на все эти игры… ну и чтобы не подглядывали. Сара как-то в гостях у нас о разведении котят рассуждала.  
– Они почти как люди, – промолвила ее величество. – Не надо им мешать.  
К этому времени Соня закончила писать.  
– Особых перемен я не замечаю, что должно произойти? – поинтересовалась королева.  
И тут все увидели как бы прозрачный коридор, уходящий куда-то вдаль. И из него навстречу Янке, ее родне и подруге шли двое, видимо, продолжая начатый разговор. Нестандартно-прекрасная женщина в брюках и тунике, с очаровательными украшениями – и мужчина, будто сошедший со страниц исторического романа, в тяжелом плаще, при сабле и пистолете. Оба глядели вперед. Пока, видимо, не понимая, куда идут.  
– Я залезла в руины, изучала… А оказалась непонятно где…  
– Я, миледи, искал артефакт – и тоже… Хотя, говорят, бывали случаи. Так, а мы, похоже, прибыли прямиком к королевскому двору. Только вот какой страны…  
Янка, в своем облачении, смотрела и не верила своим глазам. Как и Эльза. Да и Соня, похоже, не рассчитывала, что все сработает так быстро и окажется таким ярким и реальным.  
Быстрее всех сориентировалась Маргит. Пошла навстречу гостям и радушно сказала:  
– Доктор Бреннан, мастер Кенуэй, приветствую вас при дворе Смолленда. Ее величество королева Яна, ее высочество принцесса Эльза, просто автор миров София и я, Маргит, королева-мать – мы все очень рады с вами познакомиться. Просим прощения за то, что вы так внезапно оказались у нас в гостях.  
Янка, напустившая на себя важный вид, все еще офигевала в душе.  
Эльза просто будто и не совсем понимала, что происходит. Конечно, сама путешествовала между мирами, повидала и парадные мундиры, и брюки на дамах… Но все равно смотреть было странно.  
– Это что, розыгрыш какой-то? Карнавал? – спросила доктор Бреннан. – Прошу прощения, если чего не понимаю, но у меня детали не стыкуются. Все вокруг – одежда, украшения, оружие, мебель – выглядит подлинным и одновременно не музейными экспонатами…  
– Похоже на жизнь, современную мне, – ее спутник перевел взгляд на королевскую семью и Соню, которая успела переодеться в свой здешний наряд, достойный придворных дам, и поклонился по всем правилам. Манеры у него оказались не хуже, чем у сэра Даркнеса, и вообще было видно, что данный джентльмен и прежде бывал на приемах у венценосных особ. Только взгляд был цепкий, стальной, изучающий – что роднило его с Бреннан. – Хэйтем Кенуэй, к вашим услугам.  
– Тут вы почти правы. Я долгое время прожила в мире, современном вам, доктор Бреннан. И тут много реконструкторства, если вам так легче все воспринимать. Да и мой мир почти ничем не отличается от вашего, только технологии более продвинуты, – взяла слово Янка.  
– Я вас поняла… ваше величество. Я бывала в Англии, там к рыцарям и дамам до сих пор очень серьезно относятся. Страна традиций, знаете ли, вот мой новый знакомый не даст соврать.  
Кажется, оба несколько освоились. Чуть позже – Маргит уже пригласила обоих гостей сесть – Хэйтем Кенуэй осведомился:  
– Вы нас специально пригласили, ваше величество и августейшая родня? Может быть, есть для нас какое-то поручение, и почему именно для двоих людей из разных эпох, никогда и не подозревавших друг о друге?  
Бреннан чуть нахмурилась и наморщила нос.  
– Если найдены человеческие останки, пусть даже многолетней давности, то с этим я помочь смогу. С чем-то еще уже затруднительно. И да, где же находится такое государство Смолленд? Может, я отстала от жизни?  
– Вы что-то слышали о… параллельных мирах, сударыня? Для вас это покажется диким и нелогичным, но этот мир, где вы оба находитесь, является параллельным Земле, – на полном серьезе сообщила ее величество. – Здесь основной упор на магию, как отрасль науки, она сродни физике. И… этот мир придуман одним человеком…  
– Звучит, уж простите, ваше величество, несколько бредово. Фантастику я не смотрю и не читаю, но, впрочем, встречала научные теории, все это обосновывающие. И что магия – это просто и правда такая продвинутая физика и биофизика. Так что, может, и в самом деле…  
– А я, государыня, не слишком и удивляюсь, – заметил Кенуэй. – Я раньше тоже не верил в магические артефакты и перемещения в странные места, но кое-что успел пережить сам. Видел места Силы.  
– Здесь тоже есть места Силы, мистер Кенуэй. Некоторые даже используются для светлых магических обрядов. С научными теориями у меня такой же подход. Но здесь настолько все реально и очевидно, что придется поверить.  
– Вот уж да. Могу увидеть, потрогать, чувствую, как пахнут здесь цветы, значит, все правда, – Бреннан немножко расслабилась. – Только вот как это – взять и придумать целый мир? Я сама пишу книги, но не могу же я попасть вовнутрь!  
– Тут еще нужны специальные способности демиурга, причем врожденные, – вступила Маргит. – Я тоже демиург.  
– И я немножечко, – смущенно добавила Соня.  
– Нет, вот это уже слишком странно! – подняла брови Бреннан. – То есть одни просто пишут, а у других как бы все оживает?  
– Может быть, дамы, – предположил Кенуэй, – у этих других есть способности от Предтеч?  
– Это которые жили на Земле прежде людей? – уточнила Маргит.  
– Да, а потом ушли на небо. Они передают людям, наверно, всякое, вот мне по наследству от дальнего предка перешло так называемое «орлиное зрение». Ты щуришься – и видишь весь мир будто выцветшим, только враги подсвечиваются красным, даже если они далеко или через стенку, ну и своих ты видишь, с кем вместе сражаешься.  
– Ничего странного тут нет. Просто у каждого человека с рождения есть искра.  
– Сверхвозможности человека? – задумалась доктор Бреннан вслух. – Всякий там телекинез, телепатия, а то еще и левитация? Вот этого не видела, не щупала и тем более не поверю в самой себе, я и так много знаю, и меня считают профессионалом. Так все-таки зачем вы нас позвали? Мы только по дороге и познакомились…  
– Именно сверхвозможности, сударыня. Здесь половина населения обладает теми или иными возможностями. Даже я и мои родные. А насчет позвали… у Софьи для вас было какое-то дело, – в кабинете стало жарковато, и ее величество изобразила кондиционер, добавив именно зимней свежести.  
– Ой, ну как дело… исследовать одно хитрое святилище, это на окраине, – Соня все-таки подготовилась. – Вы оба разбираетесь в древностях…  
Эльзе Янка лишь передала:  
«Не бойся, я тебя не оставлю!»  
«Я и не боюсь, когда это я сомневалась в моей Яночке? Соберись ты куда – я пошла бы с тобой, но ты ведь тут останешься?»  
– Давайте я доставлю вас на место, – будничным тоном сказала Маргит гостям.  
– Каким же образом? – полюбопытствовала Бреннан.  
Маргит просто исчезла вместе с ними, а потом появилась снова.  
– Да уж, Сонь, ты и правда выбрала хитрое место. Там магия плодородия так и зашкаливает! Девочки, простите и не вдавайтесь.  
«Я с тобой останусь, мама с ее магией Плодородия справится, может, и Соня поможет – у нее такое же направление», – Янка лишь приобняла сестренку.  
– Да все отлично, мам! Не упускай их из виду только…  
– Да вряд ли они что наколбасят, им и некогда будет, и подглядывать неудобно, – усмехнулась Маргит.  
У нее с подобными святилищами были связаны свои воспоминания – в Эренделле ведь тоже есть места с похожими свойствами. Только воспоминания эти были из серии «есть что вспомнить, да нечего детям рассказать». Ей ведь во время оно было совсем непросто пойти с королем делать наследника. В жизни не зарилась на чужое, да и он искренне любил именно Идунн, не ее, более яркую да к тому же ведьму. Вот они и пошли вдвоем в священную рощу – разжигать какие-никакие чувства. Которые потом оказалось не так легко вырвать из сердца-то… Вот уж чем она с девчонками поделится, так это…  
– Я в Месте Силы такого типа ворожила в Эренделле, когда очень хотела избавить вашу тетушку от бесплодия. И наворожила Анну вот…  
– Ну мы в любом случае как одно целое с Анной, – тихонько проговорила Янка. – Одна семья. Нам нечего делить.  
– А я вообще не к этому, мне она тоже такая же родная. Просто по времени я ее меньше всех нянчила, но это не значит, что я кого-то больше люблю… Уж не сомневайтесь, всех трех одинаково.  
Соня прислушивалась невольно к их разговору. И ничего не могла понять: все слишком расходилось с тем каноном, с которым она была знакома.  
– Мам, прости, а что, тот очкарик за тобой следил, что ль? Откуда он-то знает? В таком случае он вообще опасен, и не только для Эренделла…  
Впрочем, подумала Соня, в мульте и о Янке не говорилось, то ли это параллельная вселенная, альтернативный Эренделл, то ли Маргит постаралась…  
– Блин, Сонь, извини, я тут вдалась в семейные секреты, а ты ж не в курсе истории, даже если я мысли плохо закрывала. Ладно, читай у меня в голове, все свои. Яна, нет, сам не следил. Но слуги точно знали, пока я всей стране память не подчистила. Только потом я чистила по новой, когда с тобой сбегала. Понятно, тогда я очень спешила, обе версии подчищенной памяти совместились не идеально, кто-то что-то вспомнил, начали шептаться, а этот и подслушал… Какие доказательства, что он не врет, начни он разоблачения перед народом? И как такая правда может повлиять хоть на что-то?  
– Ну да, ты права. В любом случае королевская кровь сильнее. И мнение очкарика ничего не значит.  
– Вот именно. Кого-то «левого» народ не примет, к тому же вы здесь, а Анна абсолютно законная, и устранить ее он тоже никак не сможет. Можно тему с ним закрывать.  
– Да, все хорошо, – выдохнула Янка.

3.  
«Археологи» вернулись через два дня. На лице Темперанс Бреннан сияла победительная улыбка. Хэйтем Кенуэй пытался сохранять свое обычное непроницаемое спокойствие, но глаза немножко отводил.  
Ее величество выразительно поглядела на обоих: что, мол, откопали? Потом на маман. Та понимающе усмехалась.  
– Интересное святилище, – сообщила Бреннан. – Материальных культурных ценностей не нашли, но сами росписи на стенах… Очень любопытно.  
– Отлично.  
«Археологи», видно, друг с другом договорились. И даже больше – вон какая она сияющая. И даже не скрывает. Хорошо хоть вслух не рассуждает о том, что Маргит подслушала – о пользе и удовольствии близости с привлекательным мужчиной.  
Янка думала, что еще можно что-то научное новым знакомым поручить. А про отношения – это их личное дело.  
– Оставайтесь пока при дворе, – радушно пригласила Маргит. – Пока не захотите домой. А занятость мы вам найдем.  
– У меня есть еще места, которые недоизучены, – уголком рта улыбнулась ее величество. – Квартиру во дворце я вам выделю.  
Они поклонились и поблагодарили.  
Когда Темперанс с Хэйтемом удалились, Янка наклонилась к маме и тихонько спросила:  
– Ну и как результат?  
– Тебе достаточно знать, что потрясающий. И так просто они не расстанутся, а дальше пусть решают сами.  
– Ну и отлично!  
– Соне надо рассказать. Но я сама. Это не для ушей блюдущих девство.  
– Да, мам, у вас с ней общие темы, вас объединяющие. Вон как проснется, поговорите.  
«Нам бы домой, сестренка, погостить, не против? Главное, младшенькую навестим, родная».  
– Жаль, она сама не видела их явления. Впрочем, они теперь тут…  
«Пошли, Яночка. Очень давно не были, может, важное что пропустили».  
«Ну, думаю, не пропустили», – улыбнулась Янка и подмигнула.  
– А вы с ними поговорите, если наши гости от вас секретов не имеют.  
– Да разберемся, как общаться. Секреты у всех есть, это просто мы с Соней знаем про них почти все. А они-то не в курсе, что являются чьими-то персонажами. А вы с сестричкой никак к Анне собрались?  
Янка кивнула:  
– Чую, что-то хорошее у них произойдет.  
– Это было бы очень естественно, – улыбнулась Маргит. – Жаль, не можем все вместе отправиться, ну да успеем и по очереди.  
– Может, и на крестины останемся, – Янка приобняла сестренку. И та ее в ответ.  
Маргит улыбнулась:  
– До крестин может быть еще долго. Нам же никто ничего не сообщал. Хотя, может, боялись сглаза, есть такое поверье, что знать должны как можно меньше народу. Родные обычно исключение, но мы далеко.  
– А мы скажем, мам, – обещала старшая дочка. – Ну, мы пошли…  
Маргит сама открыла им портал.

Было дома прохладненько, но это неважно – девчонки согревали друг друга. На полдороге Янка вдруг резко остановилась и долго, не отрываясь, смотрела в сторону, будто увидела что-то необычное.  
– Смотри, Анна идет! – среагировала и Эльза. – Тяжело так идет, Кристофф под руку поддерживает…  
– И, похоже, у них все отлично, – проговорила Янка и помахала ребятам рукой.  
Они и правда оба цвели.  
– Простите, сестрички, что не сообщали, – Анна осторожно обняла обеих – живот мешал. – Просто мы-то не умеем мысленно связываться и сами к вам выбираться…  
– А сколько осталось, сестренка?  
– Около недели…  
– Ты только осторожнее, – предупредила Янка. – А насчет сообщали или нет – я чувствую ведь, Анна. Даже в своем мире.  
– Да, я тоже что-то ощущала, – кивнула Эльза.  
– А я вас обеих чувствую! – на полном серьезе сообщила старшая. 

В приятных посиделках прошло время.  
При Анне были лучшие врачи. Супругу они бы точно не разрешили присутствовать, зачем ему лишние нервы, а вот насчет сестер колебались. Все же Янка разбиралась в целительстве, да и Эльза потихоньку училась.  
– Давай руку, сестренка! – Янка взяла младшую за руку и закрыла глаза: убирала боль.  
Анна тяжело дышала, но в целом была в порядке.  
– Ты, главное, сама на это не смотри, Яночка, зачем тебе? Будет кровь, грязь…  
– Не беспокойся, я ко всему привычная. Тебе кого бы хотелось?  
– Просто ребенка. И Кристоффу тоже…  
– Ну и хорошо.  
…Вскоре усилия увенчались успехом. Эльза тоже сидела рядом. Скорее для моральной поддержки. И с закрытыми глазами.  
Анна хотела что-то сказать еще, но тут ее всерьез скрутило.  
Янка снова сосредоточилась и зачем-то взяла всю боль на себя. И только заскрипела зубами.  
– Яночка, – тихо ахнула принцесса.  
– Все в порядке! – та только прохрипела.  
Наконец все завершилось благополучно, и королеве положили на грудь прелестную девочку.  
– Поздравляю, сестренка! – улыбнулась Янка, бледная, как простыня.  
Анна, правда, тоже была бледной, кровопотеря при родах неизбежна в той или иной степени, но улыбалась и пыталась разглядеть девочку.  
– Яночка, спасибо, мне вообще не больно было!  
Янка успела передать сообщение маме. От той прилетел вопрос, все ли прошло благополучно, и потом поздравления.  
– Сейчас я тебе еще Сил подкину, – промямлила старшая сестра. Эльза тоже делилась своей.  
Впрочем, в любом случае после первого кормления Анне стоило только спать. Уже отключаясь, она благодарила сестренок.  
Замковые врачи и прислуга забрали малышку – помыть, запеленать и показать счастливому, но тоже очень бледному папаше.  
Янка кое-как ответила матери, что все в порядке. А потом просто выключилась.  
Эльза ее подхватила и помогла дойти до соседней комнаты, где уложила на диван. И села рядом, держа сестренку за руку.  
Понемногу Янка смогла прийти в себя и даже сесть.  
– Кажется, все прошло прекрасно, – отголоски боли уходили постепенно. – Только как девочку назовете? – Янка опиралась на спинку дивана, но старалась держаться бодро.  
– Хотели назвать Ингрид, – сообщил Кристофф, – но еще окончательно решим, когда Анна отдохнет. Ты-то как, дорогая свояченица? Смотрю, ты опять много для нас сделала?  
– Я уже в порядке. Н-ну это разве много? – улыбнулась Янка. Она уже отдохнула и набралась сил благодаря Эльзе. – Главное, чтобы у вас все отлично было.  
– Спасибо, вашими молитвами!  
«Яночка, точно все хорошо? А то я еще помогу… Тебе так больно было…»  
– Я за вас рада, зятек! За вас с Анной!  
«Ничего, главное, чтоб сестренке было хорошо и удобно. Я бы и для тебя так же сделала, родная! И сделаю, если надо будет! Спасибо тебе!»  
«Ну, я-то рожать не собираюсь, – пошутить Эльзе не очень удалось. – А если серьезно – то и не собираюсь тебя огорчать, получая какие-то увечья…»  
«Я и не позволю. Закрою собой всегда!»  
– За маленькую принцессу! – провозгласил Кристофф.  
Янка намагичила шампанского всем троим и тоже подняла бокал.  
– За принцессу!  
Так и закончился этот волнительный день.

Здесь, в родном дворце, Янка тоже разделила с сестренкой комнату. Обе долго обсуждали прошедшие события. Переживали друг за друга, за Анну и ее семью. За новую маленькую жизнь…  
– Как думаешь, Яночка, она будет магичкой? Вообще от дядьев и теток часто многое наследуется…  
– Ну, если Анна сама захочет, чтобы девочка стала магичкой. У самой-то Анны магии нет. Если что, то мы передадим частичку наших способностей, милая…  
– А разве с магией не рождаются, Яночка?  
– Когда как, солнышко. Это зависит от того, кто рядом с молодой мамой. Хотя, когда девочка появлялась на свет, я все ж передала ей частичку магии, как-то непроизвольно… Ты тоже можешь, если хочешь, когда девочка проснется, если ты не успела.  
– Я сначала Анну спрошу, ну и Кристоффа.  
– Да, конечно, сперва родителей спросим. Перепугала я тебя? – немного поникла Янка.  
– Конечно, я в ужасе была, но ведь иначе меня бы перепугала Анна… Признаю, что ты все сделала правильно, сестричка.  
– Да все со мной в порядке, родная, – Янка приобняла принцессу. – Я потому и поступила так, чтоб вас обеих страдания не коснулись, ни в каком виде…  
– Святой ты человек, Яночка, для себя вот ничего не надо…  
– У меня есть вы, сестренка, а остальное неважно, наживное. А семья – это святое.  
– Конечно, для меня все так же! Пошли спать, родная?  
– Давай, конечно. Позволь, я тебя устрою?  
– Тебя бы надо устраивать, ты сегодня вымоталась… Но если тебе так приятнее…  
Янка поцеловала сестренку и укрыла одеялом:  
– Именно. Хочется и для тебя сделать приятное, милая.  
– Хорошо, родная, у нас еще вечность впереди, чтобы обеим поровну досталось сестринской заботы, – Эльза тоже поцеловала сестричку и закрыла глаза.  
«Доброй ночи, родная!»  
Посидела еще немного и ушла на свою кровать.

4.  
Когда Янка с сестрой отправились домой, проснулась Соня и спустилась вниз.  
– Ой, а что тут без меня было? А где королева и принцесса?  
– Да ничего особого. Они домой отправились, Анну навестить, – а улыбочка хитрая, как у Янки.  
– Это нужное дело. А вот мне надо будет Ирму в Институт сводить, вместе же писали, и мужа ее тоже можно с собой взять…  
– Тогда я вам могу открыть портал, Сонь, – кивнула Маргит.  
– О, спасибо, сама я пока плохо умею. Но это сию секунду необязательно. Это всплыло в тему о сестрах, которых у меня нет, зато есть Ирма.  
– Чую, что вы с Ирмой тоже как сестры, – улыбнулась Маргит.  
– Да, роднее родных, только живем далеко. Хотя с учетом новых веяний им в Белоруссии отсиживаться уже необязательно…  
– Ну так не теряйте друг друга из виду, Сонь. Как знать, как жизнь повернется.  
– Ну где ж терять, когда на связи все время кроме ночи? А, да, а мои гости, которые теперь ваши, не возвращались?  
– Нет, как ушли к себе в квартиру, которую им Янка выделила, так там и сидят, – ответ был с явным намеком. Да Соня и поняла. – Придут, сами расскажут, если захотят.  
– Вообще забавно, мы с вами про них и так все знаем… Но лично общаться – это совсем другое, конечно. А главное – у них все срослось.  
– Да. У нас ведь много общих тем, Сонь. Это Янка у нас монашка по жизни, – хмыкнула Маргит и налила себе и Соне чаю.  
– Спасибо. Ну и нормально, это ее сознательный выбор. Только я ее могу понять, а она меня не всегда. Как понять, когда сам не испытывал…  
– А теперь, когда у нее магия, этот выбор стал вечным. Угощайся! – королева-мать подвинула гостье блюдо с вкусняшками.  
– Значит, вечно и не найдем полного понимания…  
– Зато понимание найдем мы с тобой, – подмигнула колдунья. – Я, как мать, тебя пойму всегда.  
– Это здорово, да… Главное, никому никого не высмеивать, остальное все приложится. Просто не все могут встать на чужую точку зрения. И если что-то не нужно кому-то – это еще не значит, что это вообще никому не нужно.  
– Ну, этика временами у Янки страдает, – Маргит поведала недавний случай с котом, отдавившим лапу, – я этим займусь. Вот Янка и стесняется тебя грузить своими бзиками.  
– Вот меня грузить как раз можно, я еще и до причин докопаюсь и помогу, но я очень не люблю, когда на меня косятся за любовь к классному сексу. Я же без любви-то этим заниматься не могу и верность для меня святое, а на фоне таких, как Янка, могу себя прямо развратницей почувствовать.  
– Вообще-то Янка не косится. Просто считает, что на всеобщее обсуждение такие темы не выносятся. Что это личное дело супругов, как проводить вдвоем время. Но иногда исключение можно сделать, если так хочется писать.  
– На минуточку, вступающим в жизнь надо получать знания из нормальных источников, я хотя бы пишу реалистично, чтобы потом не ждали прям сразу неземных восторгов, и к тому же, как правило, показываю, что добрачные и внебрачные отношения добром не кончаются, – вот тут Соня ОЧЕНЬ обиделась, она-то думала, что Маргит любит «клубничку». Потому и намекнула на ее шашни с покойным королем.  
– Да, Сонь, я сама не святая, – тут же признала королева-мать. – Ну ты ж слышала кое-что из семейной тайны. И не только это. Про познания об отношениях с мужчинами я еще тебя за пояс заткну.  
– Ну, дело прошлое, – сразу отошла Соня, – и точно ваше личное, сколько было любви, сколько просто удовольствия, сколько пустоты и раскаяния. Проехали и извините. А вот, например, что касается доктора Бреннан – так она к сексу относится как к естественной человеческой потребности, а что такое любовь – не понимает. Надеюсь, что поймет.  
– Поймет, конечно. У нее все еще впереди. Она еще молодая, так что разберется и с поклонником, и личную жизнь устроит.  
– Ну как молодая, старше меня. Хотя это не так важно… Главное, чтобы они были вместе навсегда, как в романах. Он ведь тоже был женат на работе, была вспышка чувств, да грустно и ненадолго, ну да вы в курсе. Все должно пойти через страсть с одной стороны и родство душ с другой – ну и дать большое чувство. Интимная совместимость все же тоже много значит, знаете ли.  
– Само собой. Если люди подходят друг другу, то у них само собой все образуется. Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, Сонь. Вон как ты цветешь – сразу видно, что с мужем у тебя все отлично. Ну и слава Богу, так и должно быть. Хотя я сама согрешила, без брака… Но считаю, что только в семье и наступает полная гармония.  
– В постели отлично, в части понимания – не всегда, но любить-то это не мешает. Как раз потому, что в этой сфере у нас уже сколько лет фейерверки. А вам тоже еще все предстоит, насколько я в курсе про ваши отношения с доктором, – Соня подмигнула.  
– У нас с Дени налаживается, слава Богу, но я его пока посылаю, только он не замечает, – рассмеялась королева-мать. – А за тебя я рада. Очень рада, Сонь! А в смысле понимания – надеюсь, у вас все наладится.  
– Ладно, вы бессмертны, вам и поиграться в недотрогу можно, хотя замуж-то хочется! Я за вас тоже очень рада, вы выстрадали понимание и заслужили счастье! Это мне повезло с первого раза, а с пониманием уж разберемся как-нибудь… Хотя я ему даже не могу про этот и другие миры рассказать, для него это все бесовщина… Ладно, я бы пообщалась с гостями, но им не до нас, так что я, наверно, распрощаюсь, еще приду!

Вскоре после отъезда Сони вернулись дочери Маргит. Выслушав новости и порадовавшись, королева-мать сама запросилась в Эренделл посмотреть на внучку (строго говоря, внучатую племянницу, но это большого значения не имеет). А Янке намекнула:  
– А ты приемных папу с мамой давно последний раз видела?  
– Если честно, давно. Но мы переписываемся. Хотя это не одно и то же… Я их вытащу сюда. Надо же вас друг с другом познакомить. Мам, да ты знаешь их, наверное? Ты ж меня к ним привела…  
– Да, я их еще и очень долго выбирала! Конечно, пора нам заканчивать с заочными знакомствами! А они у тебя как, пенсионеры и уже не работают?  
– На пенсии уже. Я с ними последний раз виделась, когда у Рины еще жила, – Янка снова отправила одно слово, как и тогда.  
И открыла портал.  
Приемные родители как раз ужинали.  
«Ничего, мы им тут королевский ужин устроим, сестренка!»  
«Да, Яночка, это давно надо было сделать!»  
– Здравствуйте, – подала голос Маргит, – а помните, как я вам маленькую Янку привела?  
– Ой, – всплеснула руками Вера Васильевна, – а вы совсем не изменились!  
Янка в это время преображалась в соседней комнате и вышла ко всем в новом для приемных родителей облике.  
– Ну, тут и не стареют особо.  
– Ты очень красивая, – сказал Николай Петрович – и даже руку этой величественной королеве поцеловал.  
– А те, у кого магии нет, – спросила его супруга, – тоже не стареют?  
– Ну если у них есть желание, то можно устроить им вечную жизнь в прямом смысле, – молвила Яна и обняла приемного отца. – Я хочу представить вас настоящей семье. – Ну, красивой меня делают окружающие.  
Все быстро перезнакомились, даже не очень церемонно.  
Принцесса еще от себя поблагодарила за Яну.  
– Вы такие замечательные люди! Спасибо, что сберегли мою сестренку!  
Те по-доброму улыбнулись.  
Янка долго думала, прежде чем спросить:  
– Как вы там? Вижу ведь, что изменились за последнее время.  
– Да живем себе, на две пенсии, скучаем по тебе…  
– Ну это не жизнь, да и… пенсии такие тоже позор для ваших правителей! Знаете что? Оставайтесь здесь!  
– Ой, а что, правда можно?  
Маргит подмигнула:  
– И даже нужно!  
– Достойную старость я просто обязана вам обеспечить! Тем более что это в моей власти – я же тут королева как-никак. Жить будете во дворце, остальным тоже обеспечу на высшем уровне! Вы ни в чем не будете нуждаться, дорогие мои! – величественно объявила Янка.  
«Ты прости их, милая, они просто удивлены», – извинилась Янка мысленно перед сестренкой.  
«Да за что мне прощать-то таких хороших людей, Яночка? К тому же еще и растроганы».  
– Спасибо, родная!  
– Да не за что! Я прервала ваш ужин. Но я компенсирую настоящим королевским ужином! – Янка позвонила и приказала накрыть еще два прибора.  
Ужин был совсем семейным. Пожилая пара пробовала такие деликатесы, которых в прежней жизни не видела даже в рекламе. И уже устала удивляться.  
«Я должна сделать их жизнь лучше, раз их государство настолько черство к пожилым людям».  
«Да, это и твой долг, и веление сердца, любимая сестричка».  
«Это верно, родная».  
После ужина Янка выделила приемным родителям апартаменты рядом со своими и пожелала спокойной ночи. Видно было, что старики не прочь бы и поспать. В их распоряжении были и слуги, которые должны исполнять все их приказы. 

Потом раздался звонок…

5.  
Все уже спали. С хорошими вестями в такое время не звонят.  
На проводе была Сара.  
– Что случилось? С Надей что-то? – первым делом спросила Янка.  
– Потеряла ребенка… – мертвым голосом прошелестела Сара. – И Дарк в отъезде…  
Яна поникла: сама отослала Дарка в командировку в дальнюю область.  
– Сейчас приеду! – и приказала подать машину. У ее величества давно уже не спрашивали ничего. Надо – значит надо. Пара охранников поехала следом.  
Слава Богу, сестренка спала, да и все остальные тоже. Янка им потом объяснит.

Надю королева нашла в удручающем состоянии – та была бледна и еле дышала. С трагедии прошло едва ли минут сорок.  
Янка стремительно ворвалась в палату, оставив охрану за дверью:  
– Какой срок?  
В палате кроме Сары была и Алиска, сидевшая с сестрой.  
– Месяца еще не было…  
Янка закрыла глаза, вознося мысленную молитву и прося помощи у Бога. Потом погрузилась в подобие транса. Она ведь чувствовала, что душа крохотного создания еще здесь, еще не стремится туда, куда положено уходить душам некрещеных младенцев.  
Поэтому колдунья мысленно договорилась и с ней. И начала работать. Новое тело для малышки создавалось, а Сила Янкина постепенно уходила. Когда все было закончено, Янка просто кулем рухнула на пол, обессиленная. Вообще-то магические силы еще были, исчерпались только жизненные.  
А помочь могла только Алиска. Надя же с Сарой пока не осознали даже, что случилось.  
Молодая магичка поделилась с подругой Силой, чтобы хоть намного привести в чувство и поставить на ноги.  
– Теперь только врачебное наблюдение! И не вставать! – прохрипела авторша. Она попрощалась со всеми (Надя уже крепко спала) и уехала во дворец. Точнее, ее довезли. А потом почти что донесли до комнаты.  
Там тут же проснулась Эльза и схватила сестренку в объятия. Потом спохватилась, уложила, укутала и села рядом, держа Янку за руку и подпитывая Силой.  
А позже позвонила Алиса и рассказала все. Главное – то, что Надя снова беременна! И все идет хорошо.  
– Теперь берегите ее! – сказала в трубку Маргит и пошла заменять засыпающую принцессу.

К утру все пришли в себя.  
Хотя Янка продолжала спать, и добудиться ее не могли. Тут уж забеспокоились и ее приемные родители. И стали умолять всех магов помочь Яночке поскорее.  
– Ей надо просто выспаться, потому как накануне Янка чудо великое сотворила, – улыбнулась Маргит. И в красках поведала о случившемся.  
Компания помолчала. Эльза сама видела, как сестренка сотворила чудо Анне совсем недавно. Пусть и не такое, как теперь… почти невозможное.  
– У нас если потеряла, то потеряла, – грустно добавила приемная мама.  
– У нас раньше тоже бывало, – в тон ей заметила Маргит. – Но Янка просто невероятна! И это я говорю не потому что она моя дочь!  
Эльза просто тихо радовалась за любимую сестренку.  
Абсолютно все были вне опасности.  
А с Янкой потом Рина поговорит.

Янка долго «играла в гляделки» с подругой, пока та строго не высказалась.  
– Ты ведь реально могла погибнуть, хоть и бессмертная! От перерасхода Силы!  
– Да понимаю, но мне еще и Бог помог! Надо заказать молебен… И потом, разве я могла оставить Надю в таком состоянии и без ребенка?  
– Не могла, конечно. Но то, что ты выжила и все получилось – это и правда чудо Господне!  
– Ну, в плане выжить – меня Алиска спасла, силой поделилась, чтобы я во дворец могла добраться, – смущенно улыбнулась Яна. – А во дворце – сестренка.  
– Вот хорошо, что сразу так поддержали. Ну и что на хорошее дело, тебе это точно зачтется. И такого ни разу никто не делал…  
Янка еще больше смутилась.  
– Ну, я еще неопытная так-то, – пыталась она поскромничать.  
– Вот потому-то у тебя и получилось. Ты просто не знала, что это невозможно.  
– Может, и так. Для Нади главное пока лежать, на всякий случай. Гулять постепенно, сперва по комнате, потом в коридоре. И то под контролем, чтобы не упала или не ударилась случайно, – наказала Янка. – Хотя, там все надежно. И никаких инфекций, ради Бога!  
– Все верно говоришь. И будь спокойна – медики и целители все обеспечат. И Алиска там…  
– Ну и я иногда навещать буду, если не против, – улыбнулась Янка. – Так, Риш, ты уж не сердись, но я вынуждена тебя задержать на предмет чаепития! – и, взяв подругу под руку, повела в Сиреневую гостиную, где был накрыт стол с вкусняшками и огромным самоваром по русской традиции.  
– Конечно, заходи, ты же знаешь, как всех микробов еще на подлете перебить! А за чай огромное спасибо!  
Маргит радушно пригласила гостью за стол. Меню составляла она.  
Тут Янка поблагодарила всех за то, кем она теперь стала: и приемных родителей, и маму, и друзей.  
И все шумно и дружно за нее порадовались.  
«В самом деле, спасибо вам за то, что вы есть!» – передала Янка всем, кто мог принять.  
А остальным сказала вслух.

6.  
С тех пор, как котяра нашел странный сундук, прошло много времени. Теперь этот хвостатый любитель экстрима снова рылся во вместилище клада. Там было нечто вроде потайного отделения, ранее никем не замеченного.  
– Базилио! Брось эту гадость! – авторша почуяла опасность.  
В тишине что-то зашипело, но никто ничего не понял. Даже Маргит не успела среагировать.  
– Ага, щаззз! – заорал утробно котяра, будто с собакой драться собрался, и бросился к создательнице, вытянув когти. Вся шерсть на нем встала дыбом, а глаза засветились жутким зеленым огнем.  
Яна отскочить не успела, а потому получила от котяры несколько глубоких шрамов. Никто из присутствующих почему-то даже не попытался остановить наглое животное. Хоть и непохоже, что по своей воле – их будто что парализовало.  
Заливаясь кровью, авторша выбежала из гостиной. Благо, что на пути никто из придворных и охраны не попался. Очнулись все только минут через пять, но Янки в комнате уже не было.  
И тут путь ей преградил Тони. Такой же злой, как Базилио.  
– Что, тоже прижало? – ухмыльнулась Янка. И увидела в руках друга пистолет, направленный на нее. – Стреляй – и покончим со всем!  
Выстрел прозвучал как удар дверью. Больше ее величество ничего не помнила.

Очнулась на руках у рыдающей сестренки, рядом сидела вторая, тоже заплаканная.  
– Я тебя унесла в Эренделл, Яночка! Там какое-то безумие творится, все возненавидели друг друга…  
– Это… из-за той… штуки, – морщилась Янка от боли. Пулю не вытащили – некому и некогда.  
Пока из портала не вышла Маргит с маленькой бутылочкой и доктор Лазарус с инструментами. На родных, похоже, злое заклятие не действовало, и доктора королева-мать тоже из-под него как-то вывела.  
– Девочки, вы пока выйдите, нам поработать надо, – несколько виновато промолвила мама. – А тебе, Ян, придется потерпеть.  
«Плавали, знаем», – передала та мысленно. А сестренке волну нежности. Вернее, обеим.  
– Эликсир должен сколько-то обезболить, – заверил доктор. – Выпейте пока несколько капель.  
– Потом, – махнула рукой Янка. – Я и не такое переживала, – она хотела намекнуть, что брала на себя боль еще сильнее.  
– То чужая, – покачала головой Маргит. – Хотя да, так еще хуже.  
Доктор сноровисто извлек пулю:  
– Вот, можете кулон на память сделать, оберег…  
Янка только усмехнулась уголком губ.  
– Что… со всеми… случилось? – мямлила королева, когда док пытался заштопать рану. – Будто поветрие какое…  
– Этот хвостатый придурок, – Маргит повертела пальцем у виска, – выпустил на волю древнее зло. Обратил всех против тебя, создательницы этого мира. Справься кто с тобой – Смолленд бы исчез полностью.  
– А… зачем уничтожать меня или мир? Где девчонки?  
– Кому-то, видать, равному тебе по силе, твой мир поперек горла… Вот сундук и подкинули. Девчонки за дверями, там, куда я их и отправила.  
С того момента, как Маргит попросила сестер выйти, чтоб не пугать их понапрасну, те сидели в соседней зале. Пока Эльза не уловила от сестренки мысленный сигнал – мол, все хорошо. И готова была сидеть с сестренкой хоть вечность.  
Обе вошли в комнату и мельком заметили испачканные кровью простыни, которые уносила прислуга.  
– А точно неизвестно, что это за силы такие? – бледная Янка вперила в Маргит вопросительный взор, пока та Янку бинтовала.  
– Иссякшие демиурги, наверно… Им завидно, и они уничтожают все хорошо созданное.  
– Помнишь, Соня вызывала в наш мир тех двоих, Хэйтема и эту… со странным именем? Бреннан? Может, они знают? – Янка тихонько сжимала сестренкину руку. Вторая сидела рядом.  
– Доктор Темперанс Бреннан, – кивнула Маргит. – Они в экспедиции, а почему вдруг?..  
– Да, прости, Темперанс. Просто мельком про каких-то Предтеч упоминали, или я ошибаюсь?  
– Возможно, это и их рук дело, – вступил в разговор доктор. – Я как бывший ассасин несколько в этом разбираюсь… Если их сила правда уходит…  
Янка ненадолго закрыла глаза, чтобы унять боль. Маргит вспомнила про эликсир и почти насильно заставила его выпить.  
– Это уже не медицина, это чудеса, – аттестовал доктор странное лекарство. – Секретная разработка ваших друзей-магов.  
– Именно! Так, мы с доком вернемся – надо и вправду найти археологов, – решительно заявила Маргит. – А вы пока не давайте нашей активистке вставать, – и подмигнула. – И подержите подольше.  
Эльза с Анной с готовностью взяли Янку за обе руки.  
– Все отлично, – тихо проговорила старшая, когда мама с доктором вернулись в Смолленд. – Все так… быстро произошло… Как тебе, родная, удалось меня утащить?  
– На порыве, Яночка, потому что очень тебя люблю!  
– Я тебя тоже. Вас обеих!  
Сестренки так и сидели с Янкой до утра.  
– Девчонки, выспитесь ради бога! Очень прошу! – взмолилась Янка. – Обещаю не помереть, – мрачно пошутила она.  
В итоге они так и заснули все вповалку, как маленькие, на огромной кровати.

После того, как Тони выстрелил в Янку, на глазах у ее сестры кстати, он быстро покинул это место. Его вело раскаяние и стыд за содеянное. Колдун решил хоть как-то исправить ситуацию и привез Янкиной матери опытный образец своего лекарства, которое называл «живая вода». Эльза же открыла портал и вытащила сестренку, а с той стороны ее подхватили близкие.  
Все это Янка узнала позже. Всех даже больше волновало, как убрать проклятие, из-под которого самостоятельно могут выйти только сильные маги и очень любящие люди. Из числа последних на большинство даже и не подействовало вообще.  
Маргит развила бурную деятельность, начав поиски тех, кто поможет справиться с неизвестными. Доктор-то в проблеме разбирался чисто теоретически, да и суперсилами никакими не обладал. Он вызвался постольку поскольку. Короче, ради предмета своей привязанности.  
А надо было вызывать реального специалиста по Предтечам. Тоже вместе… с предметом. Доктор Бреннан, конечно, жесткая материалистка и умеет только систематизировать легенды и мифы, но зато у нее нестандартное мышление.

Рина предложила устроить пресс-конференцию у себя в Управлении. О происшедшем с Янкой она уже знала – сам Тони и рассказал. Пусть там все выскажутся о том, что им известно. Но главные действующие лица все же Кенуэй с Бреннан. Тамплиер разъяснит по Предтечам и какая опасность грозит всему миру.  
Эту парочку выдернули с самого края Смолленда. Извинились, конечно, за прерванные исследования. И попросили участвовать в некой конференции.  
В Малом актовом зале собрались начальники отделов, у которых был допуск к самой секретной информации.  
Слово взяла сама Рина и представила специальных гостей. А заодно кратко ввела всех в курс дела.  
– Приступы немотивированной агрессии вроде бы прекратились, – так сказала она под конец, – тем более что ее основной объект – ее величество – в безопасности и недосягаема для темной силы. Но сам артефакт еще не уничтожен…  
– Госпожа Волконская, а как этот артефакт выглядит? – поднялся кто-то из магов. – Есть возможность ознакомиться?  
– Только из моих рук и очень осторожно! – сказала она.  
Странная штуковина из сундука была завернута в три слоя пленки, и все равно из нее словно сочилась тьма.  
Слово взял магистр Кенуэй, как представила его Рина. Темперанс же оставалось поверить во все, что на данный момент происходит. Против очевидного не попрешь… Жаль, помочь она мало чем могла.  
– Я попробую, – заговорил Хэйтем, – сделать вид, что готов им помогать в пересоздании этого мира. По сути, в уничтожении – создать они уже ничего не могут.  
Все происходящее казалось Бреннан фантастическим сном.  
– Надеюсь, – продолжал Хэйтем, – мы проведем их. Не найдя ее величество, они решат, что добились своего. А мы, тамплиеры, обычно выступаем за пересоздание миров – но тут это незачем. И все должно сработать не так, как они планируют.  
В зале установилась тишина. Кажется, уже все осознали всю серьезность создавшегося положения. Маргит (на правах правящей королевы) уже объявила по королевству чрезвычайное положение и призвала народ сохранять спокойствие. 

7.  
Наутро Янка все еще спала и не слышала тихих разговоров сестер. Эльза рассказала, что случилось.  
– Мама передала, что положение спасают. А ты как, милая?  
– Вроде полегче, спасибо! Простите, что так напугала всех, – смутилась магичка.  
«Тебе спасибо, родная!»  
– Ты-то в чем виновата, Яночка? Если кто-то по глупости выпустил на волю древнее зло, а остальные себя не помнили… И ведь ты даже в таком состоянии вспомнила, к кому можно обратиться! Настоящая королева!  
«Золотце, я бы и больше для тебя сделала!»  
– Ну эти двое у меня в памяти сидели на всякий случай, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Надеюсь, у них все получится, – и закрыла глаза ненадолго. – А я чую, что могу встать…  
«Ты же – у меня в сердце!» – передала Янка принцессе.  
– Нет! Лежи пока!  
Эльза только мягко укорила старшую сестричку взглядом, а вот Анна решительно удержала ее от того, чтобы раньше времени скакать.  
– Сдаюсь! – тихонько рассмеялась авторша. – Маман могла бы мне коньячку дать, перед операцией-то… Ну да ладно, – и наколдовала маленький стаканчик. Сразу стало легче.  
– Ладно, это тебе для вкуса, – улыбнулась Анна. – Потому что боль Эльзочка снимет же…  
– Я знаю, – Янка погладила принцессу по руке. – И простите, что маман тут звукоизоляцию сделала. Просто… я… у меня словечки такие вырвались… неприличные… негоже всем, а особенно вам, чистым душам, знать, что ваша сестра ругается как сапожник, – и густо покраснела.  
Анна рассмеялась:  
– Говорят, когда больно – лучше выругаться именно что не стесняясь. Так легче боль вынести.  
– Именно что, сестренка. Так что представь мой словарный запас на тот момент, – и обе рассмеялись, только Янка поморщилась. Снаружи-то зажило, а внутри еще не совсем.  
Эльза смеяться не могла – сразу кинулась лечить сестричку.  
– Простите, – промямлила Янка как снова смогла говорить.  
Обед принесли в комнату, так что подкрепились все. Потом младшая унеслась кормить малышку.  
– Спасибо тебе за все! – проникновенно проговорила Янка и, приподнявшись, обняла сестренку за шею.  
И принцесса тоже обхватила ее руками. Осторожно, но крепко.  
– Тебе спасибо, ты такая молодчина, где бы были мы все без тебя?  
– Благодарю судьбу, что мы воссоединились!  
– И я тоже благодарить не устаю, родная!  
– От твоего исцеления мне и правда легче, сестренка. И от того снадобья, что мама дала. Попробую встать, силы восстанавливаются.  
«Но ты больше для этого сделала, милая!»  
«Не будем считаться, родная!»  
– Осторожно, обопрись на меня… Вот так…  
Силы прибывали и Янка уже уверенно стояла на ногах.  
«Да, конечно. Вы все стараетесь мне помочь».  
– Я люблю вас всех!  
– И мы тебя очень-очень!  
Янка обняла сестренку. 

Тем временем артефакт бережно передали в руки Хэйтему. Народ ему поверил, и оставалось надеяться на то, что Предтечи не просекут обмана. Впрочем, в любом случае артефакт сработал бы неправильно.  
Мастер Кенуэй сжал артефакт в руке. Тот раскрошился, вспыхнув странным светом.  
Да, мир не разрушился, как все боялись. А вот с самим Хэйтемом было что-то очень не так. И его поспешили увезти в замок. Маргит вызвала старшую дочь, зная, что та уже вполне оправилась от ранения.  
Хэйтем лежал в забытьи, сквозь колониальный загар на его лице проступала мертвенная бледность. Рядом сидела не менее бледная доктор Бреннан и держала его за руку, пытаясь нащупать пульс.  
Янка вышла из портала вместе с сестренкой и сразу кинулась в гостевую комнату – по пути Маргит поведала подробности. Хорошо бы изобразить хотя бы дефибриллятор, чтобы завести сердце.  
– Отойдите все подальше, – попросила ее величество и нависла над магистром, вытянув к нему руки. Через мгновение из рук вырвались синие разряды, как молнии. Тело Хэйтема подпрыгнуло – и появилось дыхание, постепенно нормализовался и пульс.  
Бреннан выдохнула. Сама-то она вообще ничего сделать не могла.  
У Маргит оставалось немного эликсира, и она протянула флакон дочери. А Янка, в свою очередь влила лекарство в рот магистру.  
– А теперь покой, – сказала она, распрямляясь. И оглядела присутствующих. – Думаю, вам, мисс Бреннан, лучше побыть рядом с… возлюбленным.  
– Доктор Бреннан, – механически поправила та, а потом уже сообразила поблагодарить.  
Они остались вдвоем.  
Хэйтем медленно открыл глаза и оглядел комнату.  
– Все получилось, – выдохнул он с облегчением.  
– Да, милый, – она едва не в слезах кинулась ему на грудь.  
Он просто прижал ее к себе и гладил по волосам.  
– А выходи за меня! – предложение прозвучало для Темперанс как удар грома.  
Сейчас она была готова даже и согласиться.  
Постепенно Хэйтем почувствовал себя получше и смог подняться.  
– Тогда мне придется перебраться в твое время, Темпе.  
– Вот скорее всего да. Я не могу остаться в этом сказочном мире навсегда. У меня там родные, друзья, любимая и очень важная работа… Это тебе, как я поняла, терять совсем нечего.  
– Семья и работа всегда на первом месте, – Хэйтем тяжело поднялся и заходил по комнате, обставленной с королевской роскошью. – Может, и мне у вас найдется занятие. Это странный мир, если сравнивать с нашими…  
Темпе поддержала его под локоть.  
– Этот мир больше похож на твой, как я его представляю. Такой… как в романе или сказке. А в моем мире… конечно, придумаем что-нибудь. У меня где только нет знакомых…  
– Но королева говорила, что ее мир больше похож на твой, Темпе, только… как эти… технологии продвинутые. А остальное – просто мишура для красоты.  
– Может, и так. Но здесь люди очень чистые и хорошие. В моем мире таких единицы. А здесь просто невозможны те ужасные преступления, с которыми я постоянно сталкиваюсь по работе. И ищу виновных, чтобы понесли наказание.  
– В моем мире тоже очень много жестокости.  
– Это в человеческой природе. Но не здесь, и это у меня в голове не укладывается.  
– Этот мир создан одним человеком, – вспоминал беседу с ее величеством Хэйтем. – Наверно, поэтому здесь нет зла и жестокости, так было задумано. Поэтому и кажется нам обоим сказкой…  
– Такое мне сложно даже представить, зато это логично все объясняет. Воплотившаяся утопия. Или воплощенная.  
– Мы не знаем, какие тайны у этого мира, – усмехнулся магистр.  
– Да. Так что пошли в мой, он хотя бы нам обоим понятен, а чем-то нас напугать сложно.  
– Но сначала нам надо поблагодарить ее величество за приют, – промолвил Хэйтем и протянул руку избраннице.  
После такой «реанимации» вся компания переместилась в гостиную, обсудить последние события. А влюбленных оставили поворковать.  
– Как думаете, они поженятся? – спросила Маргит у собравшихся. И, помолчав, добавила куда тише: – Я сама вот думаю с Дени больше не играть, а ответить на его намеки решительным «да».  
– Ну а куда они денутся? – улыбнулась Янка. – Мам? Ты в самом деле собралась замуж? Тогда я вас оженю! Или поженю.  
– О, спасибо, моя девочка! Я надеюсь, ни ты, ни Эльза не против такого отчима. Тем более что он не претендует заменять вам отца в том плане, чтобы лезть в вашу жизнь.  
– Ну, я-то не против, как сестренка моя любимая?– Янка приобняла Эльзу.  
– Я тоже абсолютно не против, – улыбнулась та, прижимаясь к сестричке.  
– Спасибо, родные! – Маргит подошла, расцеловала обеих. – Я просто посмотрела на Хэйтема и Темперанс, которые чуть друг друга не потеряли, и подумала: мы-то, конечно, бессмертные, но жизнь штука непредсказуемая…  
Янкины приемные родители были здесь же.  
– Ну тогда договорились. Я, как глава местной церкви, поженю вас с доктором.  
– Придется все же делать церемонию публичной? – задумалась Маргит. – Или только свои?  
– Ты хочешь по-тихому? Может, младшенькую нашу позвать. А ты, мам, кого?  
– По-тихому в сто раз романтичнее, да и немолоды мы с Дени уже, чтоб вот это вот все… Но думаю, что Соня была бы рада поприсутствовать.  
– Тогда я открою портал. Думаю, Соня лично будет рада встретиться с моими приемными родителями, – Янка по очереди обняла тех, кто воспитал ее.  
– Да, да, – закивала Вера Васильевна, высказываясь за себя и за супруга. – Мы тоже будем очень рады видеть Сонечку, она никогда не оставляла нас в неизвестности насчет тебя!  
Янка отправила подруге сообщение и прямо в зале создала портал.  
– Ой, как я рада вас всех видеть! – обрадовалась Соня, шагая из портала на паркет.  
– Сонь, ты одна?  
– Так только меня и звали, а что?  
– Ну ты ж без Ирмы никуда, вон как мы с сестричкой, – улыбнулась Янка. – А позвали на очень приятное семейное мероприятие – мама решила выйти замуж! – и подмигнула Маргит.  
– О, вы все-таки решились? Поздравляю!  
– Спасибо, дорогая, и да, против Ирмы я точно не буду.  
– Ой, только мы без подарков… – спохватилась Соня. – Ладно я могу хоть цветы попробовать намагичить, а Ирма если бы знала заранее, так связала бы что…  
– Самый дорогой подарок, Соня, это что вы будете на свадьбе! – заверила Маргит.  
«Ну вот как все удачно сложилось, милая», – передала авторша сестренке, пока Соня и Маргит общались с Янкиными приемными родителями. Те не уставали благодарить Соню.  
А та очень радовалась, что смогла сделать что-то хорошее для этих славных людей.  
«У тебя всегда все получается изумительно, Яночка».  
«Спасибо тебе, родная! – Янка имела в виду последние события, – без тебя я бы погибла!» – и обняла.  
«Яночка, ну разве я могла иначе? Без тебя моя жизнь не имела бы смысла, даже Анна бы меня здесь не удержала».  
«Вот и оставайся со мной, а я уберегу тебя от всего! Хотя я сама себя не смогла».  
«Так себя и не надо, на это у тебя есть все мы! А ты, родная, только много не пей и на тренировках своих не переусердствуй!»  
«Обещаю! Ради тебя, ради всех вас!» – и поцеловала.  
Тут как раз вернулись и Хэйтем с Темперанс. Цветущие и сияющие. Соня сразу поняла, что у них все отлично.  
«Да, кстати, мам, откуда эликсир?»  
«Тони передал, это опытный образец. Ему невыносимо стыдно… за то, что он натворил под заклятием, и он сразу попытался это исправить. Скоро придет, лично извинится».  
Соня поглядывала на сведенную ею вместе парочку, но с разговорами лезть не пыталась.  
«Да я не сержусь, понимаю, что не по своей воле он так поступил».  
Ее величество торжественно поблагодарила своих гостей за спасение мира.  
– Но я же ничего не сделала! – удивилась доктор Бреннан. – Вот вообще ничего, все лавры мастеру Кенуэю!  
Тот обнял ее за плечи:  
– Ты меня вдохновляла. Где бы мы были без тех, кого мы… кого стоит защищать? – про любовь на людях он распространяться не стал, не привык к такому.  
– А вот я, по-моему, что-то пропустила, – тихо сказала Соня королеве-матери. – Оказалось нужно спасти мир?  
– Да, и Янку чуть не убили при этом. Какие-то темные силы постарались. Котяра до сих пор от потрясения отходит.  
– Преклоните колено, мистер Кенуэй! – в руках королевы материализовался меч. В конце обряда она провозгласила: – Поднимитесь, сэр Хэйтем Кенуэй! За неоценимую помощь и фактическое спасение этого мира нарекаю вас рыцарем! – и протянула ему роскошное оружие в дорогущих ножнах.  
Присутствующие завороженно глазели на происходящее. А некоторые и самой королевой любовались. Особенно Эльза. И тихо подошедший Тони.  
А Соня даже забыла ахать и ужасаться.  
Бреннан пыталась смеяться, вернее, улыбаться краешком губ, но и ее проняло.  
Хэйтем в изысканных выражениях поблагодарил ее величество за оказанную честь.  
– Да и Соне спасибо, что вытянула вас сюда, – по губам пробежала улыбочка.  
– Ой, да я даже не предполагала, что вам на двоих выпадет столь сложное задание… Но я тоже очень рада, что все позади!  
Тони, видимо, понял, что хотела подруга, которую он чуть не угробил собственноручно, и протянул тихонько ей пузырек с лекарством. И еще надо бы узнать, где он ингредиенты нашел.  
– А пока позвольте преподнести вам один подарок. Этого может быть мало для вас, но в нашем мире это бесценная вещь, – и протянула новопосвященному рыцарю склянку с эликсиром.  
Хэйтем с благодарностью принял, Темперанс посмотрела цепким взглядом исследователя, а потом тоже наклонила голову:  
– Ваше величество, это же бесценный дар!  
Тони же очень тихо сказал Янке:  
– Я для тебя еще сделаю, раз испытания препарата удались. Только я не думал, что они будут в бою… И… ты простишь меня?  
– Почему я должна сердиться, Тони? Я ж понимаю, что ты был под заклятьем. Не вспоминай об этом. А твоя сыворотка быстро меня на ноги поставила, – так же тихо прошептала Янка и улыбнулась.  
А своим гостям и фактически спасителям ответила:  
– Пусть это будет благодарностью за спасение королевства! А теперь, я думаю, обед станет отличным завершением дня.  
Все согласились. А Маргит добавила:  
– А потом еще свадебный ужин! И зовите скорее Ирму!  
Янка открыла портал для Ирмы.  
«Мам, напоминаю, младшенькая самая тоже не прочь была бы приехать».  
«Ой, конечно же!»  
Анну пригласила сама Маргит и привела в зал.  
Янка, уже облаченная торжественно, позвонила Лазарусу и попросила срочно явиться. Форма одежды парадная. А сама намагичила пару золотых колец с красивой гравировкой.  
Соня оценила и похихикала с Ирмой и с самой Маргит над таким сюрпризом.  
Ее величество сперва пристально поглядела на королеву-мать, потом на ошарашенного доктора.  
Церемония прошла на ура. Теперь, именем Бога и своей королевской властью, эти двое стали мужем и женой. Причем доктор ведь не только предложения не делал, но даже не понял ничего, пока кольца не увидел.  
– Теперь вы муж и жена! – сообщила Янка.  
Оторвавшись от губ теперь уже супруги, Лазарус засмеялся:  
– Нет, ну это, конечно, не «без меня меня женили», я всегда мечтал, но вообще предупреждать надо!  
– Ну вот маман решила вам, док, сюрприз сделать.  
– Удивительная женщина! За то я тебя и люблю, дорогая! И вашему величеству спасибо!  
– Ну что ж, в любом случае я должна была всех чем-нибудь одарить!  
– Взаимно, дорогой! – Маргит слегка усмехнулась. И впилась в его губы долгим поцелуем.  
А Янка смотрела на эту парочку и улыбалась. Еще кого-то сделала счастливее.  
– Осталось поженить Темпе и Хэйтема, – шепнула Соня.  
Королева ухмыльнулась. Потом спросила:  
– А они будут не против?  
– Он точно против не будет. Она может очень поздно дозреть, для нее институт брака вообще никакого значения не имеет. Вообще, конечно, пусть разбираются сами, но раз они собрались в наш мир – то ему нужны хоть какие-то документы, чтоб вопросов не возникало…  
– Ну то, что он англичанин, это понятно. А какой год рождения? Не писать же восемнадцатый век…  
– Ммм… Ему тридцать шесть.  
– А здесь где-то 80-е годы, если я не накосячила с хронологией собственного мира, – смутилась авторша.  
– А у Бреннан там… 2005-й год, вот.  
– Ну, значит, вычтем из этой цифры возраст и получим 1969-й? – Янка сомневалась в своих математических способностях.  
«Я к тому же еще и тупая», – подумалось.  
«Ну что ты, Яночка, ты не обязана…»  
«Да я и не математик, родная».  
«Ты по-любому лучше всех».  
«Как и ты, сестренка любимая», – передала Янка Эльзе с солидной порцией нежности.  
А та ответила тем же, да с процентами.  
– Да, так. Спасибо, если сможешь.  
– Все нормально.  
– Это мне напоминает возню с документами Шарикова и профессора Преображенского, – Янка тихо хихикнула. – Хэйтем, конечно не Шариков, а я не профессор.  
Ее величество откопала где-то британский паспорт и намагичила фото и остальную информацию.  
– Шик, – одобрила Соня. – А дальше пусть сами.  
– Да, пусть сами решают, – кивнула авторша.  
После ужина постановили, что все гости останутся до утра. А так и правда Кенуэй и Бреннан огласили свое решение отбыть в ее мир.  
Янка держать силой не стала, тем более что они и так спасли мир от разрушения.  
– А ты не хочешь пообщаться, Сонь? Ты вроде так этого ждала…  
– Попробую за завтраком, так-то им не до меня, конечно, через стол посмотрю. Они взрослые люди, профессионалы…  
– В любом случае все вышло отлично,– заключила королева.  
С этим согласились все.  
«А у нас отличная большая семья. Вон и младшенькая с приемными родителями моими тоже перезнакомилась, – улыбнулась Янка, приобняв принцессу. – Мама замуж вышла».  
«И все-все счастливы».  
«И мы с тобой особенно, потому что есть друг у друга!»  
Эльза обняла сестренку крепко-крепко.  
Всем тут было кого обнимать.  
«Спасибо тебе за все! Я и дальше буду делать вашу жизнь безоблачной!»  
Янка обняла сестренку в ответ.  
– А я так и не спросила у Тони, где он ингредиенты для эликсира взял, – и прыснула.  
– Еще успеешь, – подмигнула Маргит.  
Тони через стол опустил глаза.  
– Ну да, вечность же впереди, – и подмигнула неудавшемуся ухажеру.  
Вечности хватило бы всем.  
– Вы все под моей защитой,– заявила авторша и допила минералку.  
Никто и не сомневался.

Интермедия  
– Ну вот, кажись, и все, – Янка аккуратно сложила исписанные листы по порядку.  
– Теперь перечитать бы подряд, – Маргит перевела дух.  
– Ну разве не чудесно получилось, сестричка?  
– Чудесно, солнышко, только я котяру обидела, – покраснела как рак Янка. – Там по тексту уронила на него сундук… И эпитет неприличный… высказала… да, мам, можешь меня отругать за некоторые вещи…  
– Да в жизни это хуже было, и уронила не ты, за что ругать? – подмигнула мама.  
– Зато как мало злодеев, – сияла Эльза. – И кого-то вынесли щелчком пальцев, а кого и вовсе раздобрили, как в детстве мечталось!  
– Как автор, мам. Ну и… – и послала фразочку про кактус. Обеим. Правда, сестренке не стоило бы: та удивленно глянула на Янку. – Простите, я так и осталась хулиганкой… А злодеи… они и в жизни надоели хуже пареной репы, да мы с тобой настрадались от них достаточно, сестренка.  
– Яночка, я в тебе люблю все, даже хулиганство!  
– Да подумаешь, – Маргит смеялась. – Да уж, из всех драм осталась только Надина, увы, это слишком жизненно, с каждой может случиться.  
– Ну и чтобы Яночка снова смогла совершить чудо!  
– Спасибо вам, что верите, несмотря ни на что! – Янка малость расклеилась. – Да, Наде помочь надо было. Да я и не одна помогала, Бог помог. Простой человек, простите, маг, такого бы не смог… – королева обняла близких. И добавила: – А на чудо я готова всегда, для всех!  
Обнялись все втроем.  
– В реальном мире Надя потом же и еще девочку родила, и без проблем, – напомнила мама. – Так что чудо еще чудеснее!  
– Она хотела в мою честь назвать, я воспротивилась, – скромно потупила глазки Янка. – Но сейчас не в курсе, как назвали, я только предложила ведь, чтоб Надя в честь сестры назвала, Алисой. Да и у Милли сколько детей и как зовут, не поинтересовалась… Зверюга я…  
– Яночка, да тебе ж просто недосуг… Обычно друзья наши не берут во дворец детей, не переживай, это просто другая часть жизни! И да, она правда Алиса-младшая. И тоже магичка, только слабенькая. А Милли я вообще не упомню, когда в последний раз видела, их семья как-то сама по себе…  
– Надо будет как-то заглянуть к ним, извиниться, – поникла авторша. – Хотя мы созваниваемся частенько. Я про Милли… А с Алисой-младшей надо бы увидеться потом, может, что и получится из нее…  
– Сестренка, а еще можно устроить во дворце большой праздник для детей и юношества! Посмотреть на молодых магов и магичек, да и вообще добавить всем радости…  
– Отлично! – Янка в порыве обняла сестренку. – Всегда говорила, что ты самый лучший советник!  
– Спасибо, родная, но каждая из нас может что-то придумать, только когда мы вместе! – и поцеловала.  
– Это верно! Мы устроим вечер дебютантов! Пусть приходят вместе с родителями, – решила Янка и поцеловала сестренку в ответ.  
– Обязательно сделаем! – Маргит обняла обеих. – А возвращаясь к нашей истории, в таких делах, как с Надей, на все воля Божья! А еще остались Предтечи, такого типа существ тоже так просто не избежишь, они в одном ранге с тобой-демиургом или только малость пониже.  
– Да уж, – кивнула Янка. – А я в своем репертуаре – и тут меня почти убили, – прыснула ее величество. – Ну, Предтечи эти могли быть и повыше меня… – Потом подумала и все же спросила маму: – А… про бастардов – твоя идея? Почему?  
– Не повыше, они миров толком не творили. Просто пра-цивилизация. А насчет бастардов – так в реале ведь вы все три вот это самое слово, только это никогда не выплывет. А в нашей сказке мне хотелось исправить несправедливость и дать Идунн родить самой. Ну, заодно и интрига вокруг этого намоталась. К тому же вы вдвоем как орех с двумя ядрышками, а Анна другая. В жизни все сложнее, но роди ее не я – было бы логично и отсутствие у нее магии, и то, что вы выбрали женское одиночество, ибо вы плоды измены, а Анна – замужество.  
– Ну, в любом случае мы с сестренкой не расстанемся, – Янка крепче приобняла Эльзу. – И все это останется между нами! И младшую не бросим!  
Эльза просто крепко обнимала сестренку, кивая.  
– Конечно, вот и молодцы. Правда, Анне эту сказку из-за меня теперь всю не расскажешь – обидится.  
– А мы и не расскажем, – лукаво подмигнула близким Янка и поцеловала сестренку.  
А та ее – в ответ.  
– Мне еще понравилось, родная, что в нашей сказке не было конфликтов с Соней. Реально лично я их долго перерастала…  
– А зачем конфликтовать, родная моя, если есть возможность поработать рука об руку? Совместный труд – он объединяет, – Янка послала сестренке волну нежности, как и маме.  
И получила ответные волны от обеих.  
– Теперь уже да, золотце. Но в сказке-то у вас не было всего того багажа, из-за которого она меня так бесила.  
– Это да, я просто старалась избежать этого… багажа, родные. Я ж видела и чувствовала твое настроение, сестренка, и хотелось, чтобы было поменьше конфликтов. Но все равно, по привычке, на себя огонь вызывала, – слабо улыбнулась ее величество.  
– Я ж вот и хотела, чтоб ты все забыла… Тебе ж самой от этого плохо, Яночка.  
– Теперь будем возвращаться к этой сказке, родная. И, да, мам, я решила перейти на кефирчик! – прыснула Янка.  
– Для позитива, пытаться верить, что так оно и было, солнышко?  
– А на кефирчик – это правильно! – подмигнула мать. – Тамошнего градуса тебе за глаза и по уши!  
– Для позитива, родная, – кивнула Янка. – Да и просто хочется верить в хорошее. Плохого у меня и так выше крыши было одно время. Градуса, мам?  
– В кефире и квасе есть же спирт! А плохое и правда надо забывать. Давайте, я все помнить буду, чтоб, если что, быть готовым к тому, что какая-то из ситуаций может повториться. И не повторять те, что создавала сама. Простите…  
– Я на тебя не сержусь, у тебя не было выбора, вернее, времени для выбора, мама, – девчонки по очереди обняли Маргит.  
– Спасибо, милые. Буду вашим шкафом для плохих воспоминаний и компьютером, который их обрабатывает.  
– Только не перенапрягись, мам! – предостерегла Янка. – Ты нам живая нужна! А я как-нибудь… главное, чтобы вам всем хорошо было!  
– А вот что может сделаться человеку, вашими стараниями бессмертному и помнящему все фэндомы на свете?  
– Ничего, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Яночка, кстати о… фэндомах, – робко начала Эльза, – я вот не поняла – вы там с мамой упоминали, что есть… рисованный мультик, он про нас с Анной, но о вас там ни слова… Что, правда есть?  
– В том мире, где я долгое время жила, да, есть, – серьезно ответила Янка и внимательно поглядела на сестренку.  
– А как они узнали?  
– Такое бывает, девочки, – вступила Маргит. – Автор ловит откровение и описывает уже существующий мир. Не все же их творят…  
– У меня было сильное желание вломиться и прибить того, кто тебя убить пытался, – разоткровенничалась Янка. – И было сильно больно, что не могла сделать этого физически, – добавила она и поникла.  
– Ну, все же в прошлом, родная… И все эти плохие люди давно получили, и от тебя же в том числе, моя храбрая защитница! Хотя я бы так же себя повела и то же бы чувствовала, если бы увидела твои беды на экране… А ты правда смотрела до того, как мы нашлись?  
– Раньше были только картинки во сне, а потом я поглядела и сопоставила…  
– И понятно, что нам не говорила – тогда мы бы не поняли, назови нас кто мультяшными персонажами…  
– Вы бы сами мне втык дали, – прыснула Янка.  
– Втык не втык, но сначала мы узнали куда как более приятную новость – мы вспомнили, что ты нам сестра! Иди, обниму, Яночка!  
Девчонки обнялись.  
– Ну, был сперва холодок, но потом все устроилось в лучшую сторону, – старшая поцеловала сестренку.  
– Увы, – повинилась Маргит, – видимо, я очень качественно изменила всем воспоминания…  
– И я очень долго просто боялась поверить сердцу, – Эльза тоже поцеловала сестричку. – Прости…  
– Ты не виновата передо мной, родная! Я тоже не могла поверить своему счастью… Давайте напишем еще одну историю? – Янка крепче обняла сестренку. – И ты, мам, не думай о плохом. Все было так, как необходимо…  
– Еще одну? – Эльза горячо к ней прижималась. – Чтобы там было еще меньше злодеев и еще больше радости?  
– Ну вот например… – Маргит задумалась вслух. – Чтоб о плохом не думалось. Если бы не было Риммы – я бы в том мире вместе с Янкой поселилась и растила бы ее…  
– Да, солнышко. И где бы мы с тобой узнали друг друга сразу! – Янка гладила сестренку по голове. – Это было бы классно, мам! Начнем?

ЧАСТЬ ПЯТАЯ  
1.  
Тихие разговоры слышались из-за стены, где сидели Маргит со своей младшей сестрой. Та качала на руках только что родившуюся Анну.  
Инге прислушивалась, но тщетно, даже магия не помогала. Атмосфера, однако, царила тревожная. Принцесса возвращалась к игре с Эльзой, магичила красивый дворец изо льда, насколько хватало Силы. Сестренка была в восторге и просто смотрела. И просила еще.  
Инге было шесть, Эльзе три. Они почти ни на миг не расставались. И сейчас счастливая Эльза ничего не подозревала, маленькая ведь еще… Да и сама Инге тоже, хотя печенкой чуяла опасность. Но не понимала, какую и с какой стороны.  
За стеной голоса не умолкали, кажется, спорили. Кажется, о папе. Но большего было не разобрать.  
…Маргит ходила из угла в угол, мрачная и задумчивая. Она пыталась убедить сестру, что опасность грозит не только Инге, но и им всем.  
– Но есть ли выход, сестрица? – заломила руки Идунн.  
– Только один. Я должна стереть вам память! Ну или заблокировать. А все подданные будут думать, что и Эльза, и Анна – твои девочки. И нас с Инге не было. Или мы умерли…  
– О, Господи!  
– Что твои – и так вся страна думает, – счел нужным уточнить король. Но жену обнял, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить. – Ну, а вы-то куда подадитесь?  
– Я найду мир, где про нас никто не знает, дам Инге другое имя. Герцогу от Инге нужна только магия, и он ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы захватить трон. Будьте с ним осторожнее!  
– Мы его приструним, – заверил король. – Он же не будет помнить, что искал…  
Королева тихо плакала на его плече.  
– У Эльзы тоже есть магия, – продолжала Маргит. – Почти такая же, как у Инге – лед, только когда проявится, я не ведаю. Она не будет помнить про старшую сестру. Вернее, смутно, как во сне, но не более.  
– Но за Эльзой хотя бы не будут охотиться?  
– Нет. У Эльзы нет дара демиурга.  
– И на том спасибо, – вздохнула Идунн. – Не будем тянуть, бегите и вдогонку твори магию, Маргит…  
– Хорошо. Анне проще, она ведь только родилась, а с Эльзой я поработаю, можно?  
– Нужно, – набрался мужества король. – И потом с нами…  
Маргит кивнула и направилась в комнату принцесс. Эльзу Инге уже успела уложить, а сама сидела у окна и смотрела на звезды.  
– Заснула? – тихо спросила тетка (как Инге о ней думала).  
Инге кивнула. И грустно спросила:  
– Мы больше не увидимся с сестрами, тетя?  
– Ты все же что-то подслушала? Ну да так даже лучше. Я боюсь что-то обещать, малышка. Пока я не знаю, сколько продлится наше добровольное изгнание. И милосерднее будет, чтобы ты до поры до времени забыла этот мир. И всех родных, кроме меня.  
– Так надо? Если да, то… – девочка вздохнула. И еще раз посмотрела на спавшую сестренку.  
И не заплакала. Хотя это далось очень тяжело. Только подошла к кроватке и прошептала: – Прощай. Может, когда и свидимся.  
– Может… – эхом повторила Маргит.  
А в следующий миг комнату окутало словно бы серебристое облако. Поползло в соседнюю, к королю и королеве. Накрыло постепенно всю страну…  
А когда облако исчезло – то уже не было в этом мире ни Маргит, ни Инге.

2.  
Они вдвоем появились словно ниоткуда. Слава богу, этого появления никто не видел. Женщина с маленькой девочкой шли от вокзала. Внимания на них никто не обращал: Маргит умудрилась одеть обеих в ту одежду, в которой ходили все. И местные документы были настоящими.  
– Теперь ты Яна, – говорила Маргит, поправляя девочке воротник пальто.  
А малышке уже казалось, что Яной она была всегда. Память была надежно запечатана. Оставались только сны.  
И про магию девочка не знала. В этом мире так спокойнее, считала Маргит. 

Прошли годы, Янка превратилась в довольно красивую девицу, но про замужество и не помышляла. Да и мама не давила. Ну не хочет человек и не надо. Ее право. Да и объяснимо – ее породили в грехе измены, да еще и затеянной из чувства долга. Вот ей и неинтересны отношения с парнями, даже серьезные. Тем более Янка-Инге ведь принцесса, она здесь чужая так-то, потому и не привязывается к местным…  
Хотя о том, что она принцесса, сама Янка и не догадывалась. В школьных организациях она никогда не была активисткой, хотя смотрели на нее косо. Главное учеба, а политика только время жрет, как считала сама Янка, что огорчало Маргит.  
Однажды произошло то, чего не ожидал никто, а, может и ожидали. Развалилась страна, где Янка с теткой жили. Вернее, ее развалили. Суки всех мастей. Маргит аж переживала как за настоящую Родину, хотя Эренделл не забывала ни на минуту.  
– Что вообще произошло? – спросила Янка.  
– Распаскудство, – отрубила Маргит. – Люди не смогли вытянуть тот уровень душевной чистоты, под какой создавалась коммунистическая идея. Люди слишком любят тряпки, жратву и наследственные привилегии, где уж им Родину любить. Я Россию, Союз люблю больше, чем некоторые местные, – и чуть не выругалась.  
– И как нам дальше быть?– Янка взглянула на тетку.  
– Как и всем. Выживать. Искать средства к существованию…  
– Школа позади, – проговорила Янка. – Я работу подыщу, любую.  
– Ты учись, я найду средства. Сама пахать буду.  
– Что ж ты одна-то будешь?– Янка приобняв тетку. – Тяжело ведь. Позволь помочь. С университетом я всегда успею. На заочку пойду!  
– Ох ты ж моя девочка… Заочка – это выход, да.  
– Я пока лаборантом или санитаркой.  
– Тогда ко мне под крыло, спасибо. Потом, если что, в медицинский ты без проблем попадешь. Хотя вряд ли тебе туда хочется.  
– Я на филфак пойду или на исторический на крайний случай,– улыбнулась Янка.  
– Хорошо, я тебе обеспечу путь к мечте.  
– Спасибо! – племянница обняла Маргит.

Как-то так целых двенадцать лет прошло. Что-то нажили, и правительство уже не отобрало. Да и вообще жизнь становилась все стабильнее и спокойнее.  
В один из дней Янка домой не вернулась. А потом позвонили Маргит с работы: дочь (так было у них по легенде) попала в ДТП и находится в больнице.  
Маргит прибежала, плача, сейчас она была готова плюнуть на все и задействовать магию…  
Янка лежала в реанимации, бледная. Ее только что привезли с операции – складывали ногу по осколкам. Но врачи давали благоприятный прогноз. И вообще все могло сложиться куда хуже…  
«Как же тебя угораздило-то, доченька…» – гадала Маргит, глотая слезы.  
Янка не отвечала. Постепенно она пришла в себя.  
– Похоже, я сломалась, – промямлила она. – Прости, так вышло. Я не увидела лихача.  
– Он урод и его посадят, – заверила Маргит. – Выздоравливай и больше ворон не считай… Больше спи и… нет, «не придумывай историй» звучало бы глупо, но с головой в них тоже не стоит… Ладно, все неважно, кроме того, что ты жива и поправишься!  
– Спасибо!

Янка встала на ноги. И постепенно получалось ходить без костылей. С работой пришлось проститься – Маргит настояла. И от скукоты Янка отыскала свои черновики и принялась их переделывать.  
Шел 2003 год…  
Тетрадки заполнялись и заполнялись, потом появился компьютер. Янка вдохновенно творила свой собственный мир. Чистый, светлый, так непохожий на то, что продавалось на книжных развалах и лилось с телеэкранов. Если этот мир что и напоминал – то только любимые сказки детства.  
Маргит была ее первым читателем. И критиком, когда надо. А Янка однажды, на одном форуме, познакомилась с Соней. Та тоже творила миры. Только свои. Ну, как свои – фанфики все больше. Переосмысляла чужих персонажей под свои идеалы и иногда добавляла собственных.  
Но тем не менее Янка с Маргит зачитывались. Потом сама Янка осмелела и выслала тексты Соне.  
– Думаю, хуже не будет, – сказала она.  
Соня похвалила и кое-где подправила – все же профессиональный редактор.  
А Янка только рада была профессиональной помощи. Потом как-то замолчала: невольно стали всплывать какие-то картинки, смутные правда. Янка не придала им значения.  
И еще долго не придавала. Пока однажды они с Маргит не решили посмотреть сказочный мультфильм, мгновенно ставший популярным.  
Маргит обомлела – и героически этого не показывала. На экране, пусть и в 3Д-анимации, разворачивалась история Эренделла. С началом, заданным ее заклинанием – будто ни ее, ни самой старшей принцессы никогда и не было.  
Янка долго сидела, вперив взор в пустой уже экран. И только потом сказала:  
– Мне вот кого жаль в этой истории, так это Эльзу…  
– Конечно, жаль, она такая одна, хорошо хоть Анна на все для нее готова, даже рискнуть королевством и личным счастьем…  
«Но как они узнали про наш мир? – гадала меж тем Маргит про себя. – И правда ли с моими девочками все так?»  
Янка же осмысливала и… сопоставляла смутные картинки. Потом уставилась на Маргит.  
– Уверь меня, что это неправда!  
– Что именно? Яночка, милая, о чем ты?  
«Неужели пора рассказать ей правду?»  
Янка робко рассказала о смутных картинках, вылезших из глубин памяти еще несколько лет назад.  
– Я тогда не придала этому значения. А теперь… Увидела что-то знакомое…  
Маргит глубоко вздохнула.  
– Это просыпается твоя память. Сядь и выслушай – Эренделл существует на самом деле, это не просто рисованная сказка. Больше того – мы с тобой там родились.  
– Ого! – шок был сильный. Еще усилился от одного происшествия, причиной которого была сама Янка. Видимо, все вместе послужило катализатором и для разблокировки магии.  
Да, из четырех стен две покрылись инеем, и замерзли стекла.  
– Да, милая, ты такая же, как Эльза. Ты их с Анной третья сестра, самая старшая. А я сестра королевы Идунн.  
– Значит, вот откуда мне показалась знакомой Эльза… – потом Янка долго рассматривала плоды своей магии. – Можно холодильник продать, – схохмила она. И вернулась на диван, где сидела с Маргит.  
– Да, тебе было шесть, ей три, Анна только родилась, когда мне пришлось бежать с тобой в этот мир. Может быть, стоит вернуться. Вернее, может, уже можно.  
– Погоди, а тот мир, про который я писала, он ведь тоже может существовать? Тогда не станем терять времени… Хотя, вспомнит ли меня сестра…  
– Запросто может. У тебя есть еще одна сила, которой Эльза не обладает. Сила творить миры. Именно из-за такого твоего дара мы и сбежали. И, думаю, когда встретитесь – все тебя вспомнят. И Эльза первая. Вы ведь были неразлучны.  
– А что это был за очкарик ненормальный? – вспомнила Янка еще одного персонажа. – Похож на больного кузнечика, – и покрутила пальцем у виска.  
– Герцог Варавский. Из-за него все! Он на твою силу позарился, старый козел!  
– Надеюсь прибить этого… недомерка…  
– Будет возникать – доставлю тебе это удовольствие. Итак, Яна, или лучше сказать – Ингеборг, ты готова? Если что – мы просто шагнем прямо в экран.  
– Потом взглянем и на мой мир, – и протянула тете руку. И в душе надеялась, что не растеряла навыков фехтования.  
– Ой, секундочку, – спохватилась Маргит, – надо твоей Соне письмо черкнуть. Мол, мы уезжаем за границу, возможно, навсегда.  
– Точно!  
Янка набрала текст, который тут же прочитала Маргит, и отправила подруге. И выключила компьютер. Портал-то от этого хуже не станет, а электричество незачем жечь зазря.  
И Маргит открыла портал.

3.  
Там было холодно, мела метель. Янка с Маргит оделись потеплее. Пробирались наощупь. Сочинительша натянула на голову еще и капюшон.  
Впереди забрезжил свет. А там какие-то фигуры. И шум. Показалось – или мелькнули обе сестры?..  
Что-то было очень не так.  
– Смотри… И подстраховать бы меня..  
– Все будет. Неужто на замок напали?  
– Пока ребят в заложниках держат.  
Сперва кувырком полетели двое амбалов, стоявших по обе стороны от какого-то хлюпика. Янка-Инге спиной чуяла, что обо что-то ударились и затихли. А хлюпику сошлось по кумполу, несильно, но ему хватило. Больше мерзавцев не было.  
Маргит позвала:  
– Вы в порядке, ваше величество, ваше высочество?  
Сестры смогли только кивнуть. И обе уставились на Маргит. А потом и на Янку.  
– Позвольте узнать, кто вы такие, – сказала Эльза.  
Янка лишь откинула капюшон.  
– Ну, мимо проходили, – смущенно промолвил Янка-Инге. И как-то странно воззрилась на эту красавицу. Будто вспоминала.  
– Ты? – шепотом вырвалось невольно.  
– Ты? – ахнула и Эльза. – Моя большая сестренка?..  
– Что, правда? – воззрилась на них Анна.  
– К счастью, – кивнула Яна. – Я.  
– Эльза, у нас правда-правда была третья сестра?  
– Была, я ее вспомнила! Ты тогда была совсем крохотной, когда тетя ее забрала…  
– Ты тогда только родилась, – мягко проговорила Янка-Инге. – А это тот самый парализованный кузнечик? – и кивнула в сторону контуженного очкарика. Руки чесались прибить.  
Анна даже прыснула. Эльза тоже улыбнулась:  
– Да, похож. Сейчас запрем до конца его дней.  
– Можно мне… пару слов? Хотя шею свернуть ему охота. За вас!  
– Спасибо, сестра… но так не по закону. Поговори, конечно, выскажи все!  
– Да, это же из-за него я была вынуждена вас разлучить, – добавила Маргит.  
Янка чего-то задумала и намагичила косу, которой траву косят, и надвинула капюшон на глаза. Первое, что увидел очнувшийся, фигуру в черном и капюшоне.  
– Ты кто? – спросил он, отползая.  
– Я твоя смерть! Аль не узнал?  
– Только один человек… – залепетал старикашка, – мог бы желать мне смерти с такой силой! Ты вернулась с того света, чертова принцесса?  
– Вспомнил, все же? – Инге сняла капюшон. Светлые волосы трепал ветер. – Вспомнил ту девочку, которую ты хотел убить, чтоб завладеть ее силой? Только я уже не та! Руки марать об тебя я не хочу. Пусть ее величество решает твою судьбу, Воровский!  
– Я Варавский, – на автомате, тусклым голосом поправил тот. И опустил голову в ожидании вердикта.  
Подошла королева Эльза, коротко бросила:  
– Пожизненное заточение в крепости.  
– А мне… однофигственно, кто ты, герцог. И я согласна с вердиктом!  
Мерзкого старикашку увели. Всем показалось, что даже сам воздух стал чище.  
Эльза приказала подать обед. За которым воссоединившаяся семья собиралась все-все обсудить.  
Инге заметила на себе пристальный взгляд и нашла какого-то парня, тот удивленно глазел то на нее, то на сестер, пытаясь найти сходство.  
Говорила в основном Маргит, Янка вставляла иногда словечко. Не из-за своей неразговорчивости, а просто из стеснительности. Трудно было осознать, что эти сказочные королева и принцесса – ее родные сестры. В голове не укладывалось.  
Маргит меж тем повествовала о причинах столь долгой разлуки и просила за нее прощения у всех трех племянниц.  
– Да… все в порядке, – смущенно промолвила Янка и улыбнулась девчонкам.  
И те ей в ответ, и правда как родной. Хотя почему «как» – просто осознавали тоже наконец. А потом кивнули тетке – мол, не переживай.  
После ужина Янка уже в своей комнате легла на кровать и задумалась. День полный неожиданностей и открытий. И находок. Самых бесценных находок, какими могут быть вновь обретенные родные люди. И еще один вопрос тревожил. Есть же где-то тот мир, который она выдумала. Хоть глазочком заглянуть бы…  
Хотя не многого ли она просит у судьбы и Бога? Бойтесь своих желаний, они могут исполниться!  
В таких мыслях Янка даже не сразу заметила, что уже не лежит, а сидит, и не на кровати, а на лужайке, на дворе белый день, а прямо перед глазами красивый, просторный особняк. Точно такой, каким она воображала дом, где поселила сборную, но дружную семью своих героев.  
Да и лето на дворе. Янка поднялась и огляделась. Невдалеке стояли похожие особняки, но ей почему-то надо было в этот. Звонок прозвучал где-то в глубине. Авторша как-то внутренне съежилась, чего-то испугавшись. Плохой встречи?  
Но вышла рыжеволосая молодая женщина с печальными зелеными глазами – и печаль быстро сменилась заинтересованностью.  
– Здравствуйте, вам нужна какая-то помощь?  
– Да, – смущенно промямлила авторша. Она вглядывалась в хозяйку, вспоминая именно этот образ, созданный когда-то. – Простите, не представилась. Яна.  
– Очень приятно, Рина. Как вы, наверное, знаете – светлая ведьма и психолог.  
Янка не знала, что на нее нашло, но выпалила:  
– Да, именно так я и создала… вас… – и сразу замолчала.  
– Создала? – Рина прищурилась, будто приглядывалась к чему-то. – Впрочем, да… я вижу… у вас очень необычная аура. Я думала, демиургов и не осталось… Пойдемте в дом.  
Янка и не сердилась, она сама ожидала чего-то подобного. В холле было так, как она и задумывала.  
И в гостиной тоже, там обедали «знакомые все лица». Чернявый Тони с приметными ушами, идеальная пара – Ким и Сара, их незамужние дочери и сын с супругой. Даже говорящий котище был тут.  
Рина взяла слово:  
– Друзья, позвольте вам представить нашу гостью Яну! Она настоящий демиург, а я-то думала, что все они полубоги и давно исчезли… И, как бы странно это ни прозвучало – она создала всех нас. Как автор нашей истории.  
– Прошу прощения, – только и сказала авторша. – Я оторвала вас…  
– Да ну что вы, – радушно улыбнулась Сара, – как раз успели к обеду, я вам сейчас всего положу…  
– Давайте я создам магией, – вызвался Тони, не сводя глаз с гостьи.  
Все так повернулось – совсем недавно она была в своей спальне, в родном дворце, так сказать. И как бы пробиться к тетке и успокоить родных?  
– Благодарю, – и встретилась взглядом с остроухим. Тот смутился.  
– И откуда же вы к нам? – поинтересовалась Рина. – И сами нашли дорогу в наш мир или случайно? Видно, что вы чем-то обеспокоены.  
– Как вам сказать? – замялась авторша, ища подходящие слова, чтобы не шокировать. – Моя родина – один… скажем так, сказочный мир, уже описанный на Земле, где я с тетей прожила много лет. Я просто подумала про все это – и меня затянуло. Простите, не умею формулировать мысли… Просто хотелось успокоить близких, что со мной все в порядке.  
– Ну так мы поможем! – Тони аж вскочил. – Откроем вам портал обратно. А потом, если захотите, вернетесь уже осознанно. Ну, если действительно будет такое желание, – и опустил глаза.  
– Благодарю, – с достоинством кивнула принцесса. – И простите, Сара, что я так обошлась жестоко с вашим первым мужем…  
– Все испытания нам даются для чего-то, – вздохнула та. – Всегда думала, что сама на него это навлекла, потому что так и не смогла его полюбить…  
– Я… виновата перед вами, – проговорила девушка. – Думаю, для всех лучше, если я вернусь домой, – и поднялась из-за стола. – Спасибо за ужин…  
– Иногда персонажи сами пишут свою историю, – мягко сказала Рина. – А автор только чувствует и записывает. Я вас сейчас провожу, но вы обязательно возвращайтесь!  
И с этим согласились все.  
– Постараюсь, – кивнула демиург. И скрылась в портале.

4.  
Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, пока Яна отсутствовала. Все равно была ночь, все спали и никто не заметил, что ее какое-то время не было. Но самой Янке не спалось, весь сон слетел.  
К ней в дверь тихо поскреблись.  
– Да? Заходи, – принцесса поднялась навстречу.  
– Инге, это я, твоя сестра… Я вдруг проснулась и поняла, что тебе плохо. Дурной сон приснился? – Эльза в ночной рубашке до полу присела к Янке на кровать.  
– Не знаю, как сказать, – смутилась Инге. И осторожно поведала о своем опыте перемещения.  
– Ну так это же здорово, сестренка! – Эльза робко ее обняла, попробовала прижаться, как в детстве. – Я бы тоже так хотела увидеть созданный тобой мир!  
– А знаешь, можно попробовать, – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Ты не знаешь наверно, но в нашем с тетей изгнании у меня было другое имя, созвучное моему. И в том мире, куда я совсем недавно попала, я назвалась Яной.  
– Если тебе так больше нравится, милая, я тоже попробую привыкнуть, Яночка. А сейчас надо бы поспать. Уже утром прикинем наше совместное путешествие, – и поцеловала.  
Янка ответила тем же:  
– Я вспоминала наши игры, как во сне, – и обняла сестренку. – Хотя и смутно. А тогда, перед уходом, я боялась, что не свидимся уже…  
– А я спала, но и тогда, и долго после мне все снилась и снилась девочка старше меня. Только сны забывались… почти. И помнились только эмоции.  
– Но теперь все хорошо, – заверила королеву Янка. – И, надеюсь, что больше не расстанемся! И да, пошли спать.  
– Я тоже очень надеюсь, Яночка! И со своей стороны для этого все сделаю! Пошли, мне тогда к себе уходить?  
– Останься! Или я не колдунья? – хитро улыбнулась принцесса и намагичила вторую кровать, благо места было достаточно. Потом устроила сестренку и поцеловала на ночь. – Спокойных снов!  
– И тебе… моя родная!

Наутро обе сестры пребывали в прекрасном настроении. Янка походу попросила подобрать подходящую для этих мест одежду. Этим занялась Маргит.  
Инге долго смотрелась в зеркало, любуясь на новый образ. Синее (Янкин любимый цвет) платье в пол, с высоким воротником сидело идеально.  
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – спросила Маргит.  
– Ты об чем?  
– Вы с Эльзочкой что-то затеяли – к бабке не ходи. А мне и Анне рассказать?  
– А, простите! – Янка хлопнула себя по лбу и поведала о кратковременном переходе в тот мир, который когда-то создала. – Наверно, неудачная вылазка была…  
– Да не комплексуй ты, к тебе очень хорошо все отнеслись, судя по твоему рассказу. И хотят повидать тебя снова!  
– Я наверно спросонья выдумала себе то, чего нет, – прыснула Янка. – И хотели бы с сестренкой снова наведаться.  
– Ну так вперед! Приятного вам визита, девочки мои!  
– А… вы с нами?  
– Мы были бы рады, но такой толпой заваливаться…  
– Мы тогда на разведку. Хотя, я ж автор! Почему бы и нет?  
– Я как ваша тетка разрешаю! Пойдем все вместе, и в королевских нарядах!  
Янка взяла девчонок под руки.  
– Просто погуляем. А и встретим кого, так и пообщаться можно. Хотя, прилично ли заявляться так скоро с моей стороны?  
– Прилично-прилично, – заверила Маргит, – тебя же приглашали!  
– "To be or not to be". Тогда вперед. А кто здесь будет?  
– А я здесь время остановлю. Делов-то! – Маргит засмеялась.  
– Тогда отлично.  
Перехода никто не заметил. Та же лужайка. Тот же особняк.  
Янка вдруг остановилась. Сколько здесь времени прошло? Всяко могли забыть.  
Но когда Маргит, как самая раскомплексованная, позвонила в дверь, выяснилось, что и ужинать-то семейство еще не закончило.  
– Все-таки неправильно так, – расстроилась Янка. – Что подумают, хотя бы обо мне?  
– Я разберусь, – заверила тетка. И обратилась к хозяевам: – Простите за вторжение, мы Янина семья, я ее тетушка, это сестры. Эльза, королева Эренделла, Анна, принцесса Эренделла. И Яна тоже принцесса.  
Сама Янка чувствовала себя не совсем уютно. Мало того, что прибила Рининого брата, так еще внаглую не дает покоя целой семье.  
«Яночка, – у Эльзы вдруг получилось пробиться мысленно, – не знаю как, но чувствую, что все здесь тебе и нам тоже очень рады!»  
«Надеюсь, сестренка. Тем более хочется провалиться под землю».  
«Да почему же?»  
Тем временем Сара и Рина рассаживали гостей.  
«Виновата я перед ними, как автор».  
«Ты же не просто так это сделала, – решила вмешаться Маргит. – Да и часто книги пишут сами себя. Это признак материализующегося мира, Янка. Ты же изначально не планировала, что Сара в Кима влюбится, ведь правда? Оно само».  
«Оно само. Простите меня!»  
«Да выкинь ты в мусорку свой комплекс вины! Они зажили своей жизнью, а ты только записывала! И хватит нам шептаться, хоть бы и мысленно, надо включаться в общий разговор».  
Анна мысли слышать не могла и уже вовсю болтала с Алиской и Надей. Хотя Надя не так чтобы болтала, но очень внимательно слушала и иногда вставляла меткие замечания.  
Янка же сидела как статуя, чем привлекала невольно внимание хозяйки дома.  
– Вы не незваная гостья! – заверила она.  
Янка кивнула.  
«Не знаю, что со мной».  
– Может, на ты перейдем, Риш? – Янка особо не надеялась на положительный ответ.  
– С радостью, Ян, – улыбнулась та.  
К компании присоединился еще персонаж, про коего она, авторша, так позорно забыла. И глядел он на Янку отнюдь не тепло.  
– Каспер, – представила Сара. – Мой старший сын, только что вернулся издалека, со стажировки. У нас сегодня просто какой-то день гостей!  
– Тут снова моя вина, – совсем упавшим голосом проговорила принцесса Инге.  
«Видишь теперь, родная, что за сестра у тебя непутевая», – передала Янка Эльзе.  
«Это потому что злая судьба нас разлучила, радость моя».  
– Эх, автор… – вздохнул Каспер. – Всех оделила, а меня услала подальше – и все…  
«Он сам не захотел возвращаться, по крайней мере пока ты сюда не пришла», – уверенно подумала Маргит.  
– Что ты хочешь? – спросила авторша, сжимая руку сестренки. – Семью? Тут есть претендентка, – Янка имела в виду Милли.  
«Да уж, милая. Теперь этот груз трудно вывести будет».  
– Серьезно? Я присмотрюсь, мерси.  
«Успеем, родная, все залечить!»  
– Мне было без вас тяжело, – шепнула она сестрам.  
– Но все позади, – обе ее обняли.  
– Жить будем настоящим! – и обняла в ответ. И снова обратилась к Касперу:  
– А в детстве ты уже попадал в историю. Забыл?  
– Я тогда мелкий был и глупый, аж вспоминать стыдно.  
– Ладно. Познакомьтесь, узнайте друг друга.  
– Милли пока на съемках, – сообщила Сара.  
– Хотя ты ее актрисой сделала только в малюсеньком фике для Сони, Ян, – напомнила с улыбкой Маргит.  
Рина тоже улыбнулась:  
– А создала всю карьеру ей, всю жизнь!  
– Я рада! Пусть все будет хорошо.  
– Должно быть, подруга!  
– Если вы не против, стану приглядывать за этим миром.  
– Конечно, мы рады твоей помощи!

5.  
Компания вернулась домой: Янка решила, что знакомство должно пройти естественно. Пусть и пройдет много времени. И в гости можно наведаться, подгадав так, чтобы там прошло месяца три, а то и все полгода.  
С математикой у принцессы были прохладные отношения, и сделать соотношение течения времени дома и в созданном мире оказалось немного сложным. Но не одна ведь старалась над этим…  
А пока принцессу одолевали другие думы. Милли-то придумала не она, Янка, а ее подруга и соавтор, Соня. Или вот Дарья, жена Шурика… тоже их с Соней совместное творение. А значит, Соня должна узнать, где на самом деле находится Янка. И что ее, Сонины, придумки столь же реальны.  
С этим вопросом лучше было обратиться к Маргит. Здесь технических возможностей не было, а Соня не телепат ведь. Янка рассказала о своей проблеме.  
– Это же очень просто! – засмеялась тетка. – Я сейчас портал открою прямо ей в монитор!  
– Ну у меня-то такой практики нету, – смутилась Янка-Инге. А самой подумалось: «Что-то тетя скрывает важное». – Ну, я готова, – и устроилась в кресле.  
Вскоре Янка с Соней смотрели друг на друга. Соня – несколько удивленно. И заговорила она первой:  
– Ян, ты где? Ты, что ли, в параллельном мире?  
– Да, Сонь, – кивнула Янка. – Мы с тетей просто вернулись домой. – Она замялась, не зная, сообщать ли о себе, или нет. Но потом все же рассказала, с теткиного одобрямса.  
Соня ахала, охала, радовалась и немножко завидовала.  
– Теперь ты знаешь обо мне почти все, – кивнула принцесса. – А сейчас основное. Я была в том мире, который создала когда-то. Там все так, как и было задумано сперва мной, а потом и нами обеими. И Милли, полностью твой персонаж, и Дарья, наше общее с тобой создание, жена Шурика. А, стало быть, мир Института тоже должен существовать, раз есть Дарья.  
– Вот это поворот, – восхитилась Соня. – Круто!  
– Пока смутно все, но, думаю, Каспер с Милли все ж познакомятся постепенно. А свадьбу я им устрою!  
– О, это здорово, если бы мы еще вместе писали – я б сама такое предложила! Это ж получается – ты пишешь, оно оживает, а мое с тобой за компанию?  
– Я ж демиург, – улыбнулась Янка и оглянулась на кого-то, как показалось Соне, очень знакомого. – И ты, походу, тоже, Сонь.  
– Меня демиургом называли только в шутку, точнее, нас с Нинкой, когда мы админили форумную ролевку, – Соня вглядывалась в девушку, та напоминала известный мультяшный персонаж, если бы ее играла живая актриса. Но не говорить же об этом вслух!  
– Ну, если и твой, и наш общий персонаж ожили, стало быть, ты тоже с искрой, – подмигнула подруге принцесса. – Просто так в жизни ничего не бывает.  
– С детства мечтала, но я не такая наглая, – засмеялась Соня.  
– Так я тоже, у меня просто так вышло. Да и у тебя, как теперь известно, – тут Янка снова переглянулась с Эльзой и с ее молчаливого согласия представила Соне.  
– Рада познакомиться! И очень рада, что вы нашлись и так любите друг друга!  
Королева кивнула, мило улыбнувшись.  
– Ну так сколько лет и не виделись.  
– Теперь наверстаете. Здорово так! И так бы хотелось в гости и созданные миры посмотреть…  
– Когда я буду у друзей, попробую тебя вытащить, – подмигнула принцесса. Она не знала, можно ли сюда. Не она же была здесь королевой.  
Но настоящая королева улыбнулась:  
– Вы и сюда приходите, София. Раз вы такая хорошая подруга Яночки!  
Соня сердечно поблагодарила.  
– Хотя портал открыт, – намекнула принцесса.  
«Прости, сестричка, что я так раскомандовалась», – передала Янка.  
«Ничего, я как раз и сказала вслух…»  
– Вы зовите, когда вам будет удобно, – поскромничала Соня.  
– Соня, портал открыт, – еще раз намекнула Янка и хитро улыбнулась. – Время остановится у вас, так что ты ничего не потеряешь.  
– Ой, тогда приду, раз правда можно! Прямо в экран шагать?  
– Попробуй! Просто сделай шаг.  
И через пару секунд Соня шагнула из пустоты в гостиную замка.  
– Здравствуйте еще раз, ваше величество, ваши высочества, – к этому моменту вышла из спальни и Анна.  
Янка увидала ее и махнула рукой: мол, иди к нам!  
– Всем доброе утро, – улыбнулась младшая принцесса, – ой, у нас гости?  
– Да, сестренка, знакомься! – старшая представила подругу.  
Общение намечалось очень душевное.  
Янка отряхнула подол и вздохнула.  
«Теть, ты от нас с девчонками ничего не скрываешь?»  
«С чего ты это взяла?»  
«Чувствую».  
«Ладно, потом расскажу, пока что у нас гости».  
– У тебя-то как дела, Сонь? – поинтересовалась Янка-Инге.  
– Да как всегда, старшему одиннадцать, младшей шесть, нашла новую классную работу, освоила кучу новых канонов, не особо интересно, в общем.  
– Так, это сколько времени у вас прошло? – задумалась старшая принцесса. Она особо не задумывалась о течении времени в разных мирах, просто думала, что много.  
– Два года.  
– У меня календаря нет, времени вообще не наблюдаю, – усмехнулась Янка. – Столько всего случилось просто… главное, нашла семью, – и улыбнулась девчонкам и тете, – вернее, мы с тетушкой просто вернулись домой!  
– Это же волшебно! А у меня, кроме смены работ и успехов детей, ничего и не меняется.  
– Ну, надеюсь, теперь изменится все к лучшему, – и хитро так улыбнулась, прищурившись, будто увидела в Соне то, чего никто не увидал. – С твоей-то магической искрой!  
– Она все же есть? Правда?  
– Ну да! А теперь усилилась, при переходе через портал. Береги Силу и не показывай в вашем мире. Кто знает, с кем у вас придется общаться… У вас никто в такие вещи не верит.  
– Да я сама еще не верю… Так-то найдутся верящие, с парочкой я дружу, но болтать о таком и правда не стоит. Даже мужу и детям.  
Было много еще обсуждено, а потом Соня засобиралась домой.  
Хоть время и стоит, но все равно – надо.

6.  
Янка тайком наблюдала за младшей и видела ее особенно счастливой. А вот кто этот парень с ней? Хотя вроде бы похож же на того, с оленем, из мультика. Но как знать, что там показали как было, а что нет…  
– Твой кавалер? – тихонько спросила старшая, подхватив Анну по руку.  
– Скажу больше – жених! – засияла та.  
– Здорово! И как у вас с ним? Свадьбу еще не планируете? Кстати, не познакомишь? – тоже улыбнулась Янка, радовавшаяся за сестренку.  
– Давно планируем! Кристофф, это Инге, еще одна моя сестра, самая старшая. Сестричка, это Кристофф, мой жених.  
– Очень приятно, – Янка кивнула. – Вы классная пара! Мы вам сделаем шикарную церемонию!  
– Спасибо, родная!  
– Благодарю, ваше высочество, – парень не слишком умело поклонился.  
– Хочется лучшего для сестренки! – а сама подумала: а может все так и было? И Анна ошиблась в свое время с каким-то принцем? Зато потом нашла простого, доброго и понимающего парня. Теперь надо сделать им красивую свадьбу. Янка, правда, раньше такими делами не занималась, но попробовать ведь никогда не поздно. Тут главное – красивое платье для невесты. И чего не смогут местные умельцы – с тем поможет магия. Насчет платья придумала Эльза: мамино.  
– Отлично! Теперь как-то сестренке сказать надо. Или это сюрпризом пусть будет? – Янка приобняла королеву.  
А та ее – в ответ:  
– Совсем сюрприза не выйдет. Надо же мерить, по фигуре подгонять…  
– Ну да, ты права. Но само то, что платье уже есть – это и будет сюрпризом, а, родная?  
– Это да, милая!  
– Так, нам надо проверить, все ли в порядке. Если что, попробую исправить магией. И тогда позовем Анну.  
– Отличный план, сестренка!  
Платье оказалось в полной сохранности.  
– Ну-с, я пока позову сестричку, – Янка поцеловала Эльзу и ушла.  
И вскоре вернулась с третьей сестрой.  
– Что, это будет сюрприз? – спросил та.  
– Для того и позвали, – улыбнулась Янка. – Закрой глаза.  
Эльза подошла к шкафу и раскрыла его:  
– А теперь открывай!  
Анна открыла – и ахнула. Это платье она видела только на портрете матери, написанном по случаю свадьбы.  
– Теперь оно твое! – ласково обняла сестренку Эльза. Янка тоже обняла младшую. И повесила ей на шею золотой кулон.  
– Я так вас люблю, сестрички!  
– Мы тебя сильнее! Давай же, примеряй! – подмигнула Инге.  
Анна себя ждать не заставила. Кое-где сестры помогли – завязать, подколоть…  
– Ну вот. А прическа – дело минутное, – обе старшие сестренки издалека любовались Анной.  
– Правда? Некоторые целый день делают… Или вы будете магичить?  
– Намагичим, Анна. И не только! – Янка сама стеснялась сказать, что сама училась.  
– Здорово! Будете сейчас пробовать или перед свадьбой сразу набело?  
– Если ты никуда не торопишься, – проговорила Янка, – и если у тебя нет планов на сегодня, мы попробуем.  
– С радостью, сестрички! Готова пробовать всякие варианты!  
Они снова все вместе обнялись.  
За пару часов Янка соорудила шикарную прическу, украсив магией.  
– Спасибо, сестричка, вот так и оставь! В смысле, других вариантов на свадьбу не надо.  
– Договорились! 

7.  
Все сборы заняли пару дней. Обе старшие сестренки постарались на славу. Тетка тоже помогала. И магией, и жизненным опытом.  
К алтарю сестренку повела Эльза, как королева. Все были радостно взволнованны.  
Церемония прошла торжественно. Обед был воистину королевским. Этим заведовала Маргит.  
Все гости восхваляли королевскую семью – и это было абсолютно искренне. Вскоре страсти улеглись.  
– Надеюсь, все довольны, – промолвила Инге, когда они с Эльзой остались наедине. – Мы справились, милая.  
– Да, ты великолепно все организовала, родная! – и расцеловала в обе щеки.  
– Мы вместе, сестренка! – Янка ответила тем же и обняла от души. – Теперь нам надо узнать главную тетину тайну, которую она скрывает…  
– Да, Яночка, она уже признала, что тайна есть и что она скоро ее раскроет нам…  
– Поскорее бы узнать, что она скрывает, – улыбнулась старшая принцесса.  
Маргит как почуяла – зашла:  
– Девочки, я б хотела вам всем трем рассказать, но не знаю, надо ли Анне узнать сейчас, когда она и так волнуется, или лучше после свадьбы?  
– Давай после свадьбы. Зачем сестренке праздник портить? – промолвила Янка. – Она такая восторженная.  
– Ладно, подгадаем день. Хотя ей теперь не до этого, – Маргит рассмеялась. – Но выберем.  
– Хорошо. 

Прошло несколько дней. Все три сестры готовы были к теткиным откровениям. И она огорошила:  
– Девочки мои, я вам не тетка. Я вам мать.  
В полной тишине раздался звон: чашка выпала из рук самой старшей.  
Маргит перевела дух. Сконцентрировалась, магией поставила чашку на место. Обвела взглядом всех трех дочерей.  
– Моя сестра, королева Идунн, упокой Господи ее душу, была бесплодна. А наследники были нужны.  
Янка наконец взяла себя в руки и спросила:  
– А… папа не знал?  
– А как можно знать такое заранее? Медицина у нас пока не очень. Магически проверить тоже некому и сложно. Только опытным путем, увы.  
– Кроме нас об этом больше никто не узнает! – заявила решительно Инге.  
– Конечно, – закивали и Эльза, и Анна.  
– А дальше? – уставилась на маму Янка. – Прям «Санта-Барбара» какая-то, тыща сто семидесятая серия…  
– Ну а что дальше?.. Я никогда не собиралась отбивать у сестры мужа. Хоть он король, хоть кто. Я согласилась из чувства долга. Чтоб хоть внешнее сходство и общая кровь. Так родилась ты, Инге. Но вот потом мы с твоим отцом не смогли с этим покончить. Через три года родилась Эльза, а еще через три – Анна. А Идунн ничего не могла поделать – да и не пыталась.  
– Охренеть! – вырвалось у Инге. – Простите, девчонки.  
– Да я сама от себя до сих пор охреневаю! Простите, девочки. Вот так, ко всему, две из вас родились с магией.  
– Главное, мы все вместе и друг друга никогда не бросим! А остальное неважно. Хотя, имеете полное право со мной не согласиться в последнем пункте.  
Но согласились дружно все.  
– Ладно, пойдемте хоть шоколадом подкрепимся, – улыбнулась Янка.

Семейные посиделки стали еще душевнее. Пусть все и не так важно, и магия могла бы с тем же успехом быть унаследована и от тетки… но с девчонками была мама. Самый родной человек!  
Потом всей компанией пришли к тем надгробным камням, где снова помянули память погибших и возложили цветы. И постояли тихонько.  
Что бы и как бы там ни было – они семья. И живые, и усопшие.  
– Теперь нас ничто не разлучит! – сказала Янка и протянула руку.  
Обе сестренки и мама подали свои в ответ.  
– И о плохом не вспоминаем, – принцесса окинула взглядом родных.  
«Как все интересно вышло, родная».  
Все закивали.  
«Да, милая. До сих пор в голове не уложится! Но главное – мы семья, мы нашлись, и никогда больше не расстанемся!»  
«Мы семья, а остальное – неважно. Я люблю вас!»

8.  
В один из дней Янка задумалась.  
– Мы оставили Каспера знакомиться с Милли. Вот интересно, как у них?  
– Можем заглянуть, милая, и спросить…  
– Тогда я открываю портал. Сходим, спросим, – Янка взяла сестру под руку, и они шагнули в проем.  
Их взгляду открылась гостиная Волконских. Рина заметила сестренок и пригласила войти:  
– Рада вас видеть! Что привело?  
– Прежде всего любопытство, Риш. Как дела у Каспера с Милли? Вроде, у них тогда лишь знакомство намечалось.  
– К помолвке дело точно идет, – ответила волшебница.  
– Это хорошо, – кивнула принцесса.  
– У них все неплохо, понравились друг другу, он ухаживает… А у вас как дела?  
– Ну младшую сестренку замуж выдали, – улыбнулась Янка смущенно. – А так – как обычно.  
Тут вернулись и сами молодые люди, держась за руки. И выглядели счастливыми.  
– Поздравляем, рады за вас. Скоро все соберутся.  
– Вижу, вы уже достаточно подружились, – улыбнулась им Янка.  
Они смущенно закивали.  
– Мы рады за вас!  
Инге перемигнулась с сестренкой и намагичила изящный перстенек для Милли. И тайком передала его Касперу.  
Каспер похлопал глазами, потом понял и поднялся из-за стола.  
– Прошу твоей руки, Миллисента! – и опустился на одно колено, протягивая кольцо.  
Та оглядела собравшихся и кивнула:  
– Я согласна!  
Оба сияли. И все вокруг них тоже.  
– Поздравляем! Я постараюсь устроить вам свадьбу, ребята, – промолвила Янка.  
– Здорово! – брякнул Каспер. Милли поклонилась:  
– Благодарю за честь!  
– Если вы все не против, конечно, – поспешила выпалить принцесса. – Боюсь показаться навязчивой просто…  
Ее наперебой заверили в том, что будут дико рады.  
– Ну ладно, – кивнула принцесса.  
«Прости, что так все, сестренка. Тебе из-за меня и слова вставить не получается».  
«Да я пока стесняюсь, милая. Попробую помогать».  
«Спасибо! Ты самая лучшая!»  
– Я пока сделаю сценарий. Вы дайте знать, как будете готовы, – Янка стеснялась не меньше сестренки, хоть и была с друзьями.  
«Это ты для меня самая лучшая, Яночка!»  
Посовещавшись, назначили день свадьбы – через две недели.  
«Люблю тебя! Сделаем сценарий и снова вернемся. Время здесь и у нас течет теперь одинаково».  
– Отлично. Мы, если у сестренки не будет важных встреч, вернемся через пару недель.  
«Прекрасно, милая!»  
– Будем очень-очень ждать!  
– Оформление на себя возьмете? Или я магией сделаю.  
Сестренки напились чаю и вернулись домой. Там Янка сразу села за написание сценария.  
Эльза сидела рядом, советовала, иногда помогали мама и даже Анна.  
Постановили, что юридическая сторона будет за местными властями, а вот символическая и красивая – за Янкой.  
– Они в церкви будут венчаться? – спохватилась принцесса. – Я глупая, не спросила…  
– Это сами разберутся, не переживай, – заверила мама. – Это отдельно, а может даже твоего обряда им хватит.  
– Так я и говорю, пусть сами решают, я всего лишь проинформировала. Ну не я же их регистрировать буду, а местный чиновник, – Янка шелестела страницами, приводя сценарий в порядок.  
– Регистрировать – не ты, – кивнула Маргит, – но в ратуше формальности, а сами клятвы они тебе принесут, ты магией освятишь.  
– А, ну да, это верно. И спасибо за помощь! Вы замечательные!  
– Все для тебя, Яночка! Ты ж тоже самая лучшая!  
– Пусть все пройдет хорошо! Я вас люблю!  
– Ян, – вдруг вспомнила Маргит, – церковь дело и правда личное, а вот Соню надо не забыть пригласить, мы ей, считай, обещали. Хотели с Милли познакомить, а тут такой повод роскошный!  
– Спасибо, что напомнила, мам, а то я, склеротик, уже забыла, – кивнула Янка.  
– Давай сейчас свяжемся. И не переживай, у тебя забот вон сколько…  
– Поможешь магически? Или у тебя технические средства есть? – спросила принцесса.  
– Да можно и без техники. Прямо в мозг, – подмигнула Маргит.  
– Тогда отлично! – кивнула Янка и попыталась передать Соне одно входящее.  
«Привет, Сонь. Я не оторвала тебя ни от чего?»  
«Привет, нет, только вот собираюсь спать. Случилось что?»  
«Хотелось бы познакомить тебя с Милли, с твоим персонажем. Они с Каспером как бы обручились уже и скоро у них свадьба».  
«О, срослось? Здорово! Завтра во сколько приходить? Мне бы подарок придумать и наряд себе хоть подобрать…»  
"Где-то с утра, Сонь, тем более если наряд подобрать. Ага, срослось".  
"Замечательно! Тогда свистните завтра!"  
«Обязательно!»  
Янка вышла из транса и улыбнулась.  
Эльза ее расцеловала – видела же, что отлично все получилось! Янка ответила сестренке тем же, обняла и сказала:  
– Завтра утром надо открыть портал. Предупреждать друзей не стоит – сделаем им сюрприз.  
– Может, пусть Соня будет посаженой матерью невесты? Или слишком с бухты-барахты?  
– Я даже не знаю, – пожала плечами принцесса. – Может, стоит сперва с Риной переговорить?  
– Да, пожалуй, сестричка.  
– Только вот как? Мне придется к ним наведаться – номера-то телефона их я еще не знаю. А, хотя, можно ведь как с Соней щас – Рина же колдунья! – Янка с силой хлопнула себя по лбу.  
– Да, умница, дерзай! – просияла мама.  
Янка снова впала в транс:  
«Риш, привет. Я не побеспокоила? У меня есть кое-что для вас».  
«Привет! Новые идеи, Ян?»  
«Не совсем. Хотелось бы познакомить Милли с ее создательницей, – передала Янка. – Я набралась наглости и пригласила Соню на свадьбу».  
«А почему наглости, отличная же мысль!»  
«Тогда мы завтра придем с ней. Только ребятам пока не говорите – пусть сюрприз будет».  
«Хорошо, только разве Соня не хотела бы посаженой матерью быть? Но могу я, чтобы сюрприз не портить».  
«Она говорила про это. Вот пусть ребята с ней договариваются. Согласятся обе стороны, я думаю. Смотрите там сами, Риш».  
«Поняла, тогда решим прямо перед свадьбой».  
«Мы завтра раньше подойдем тогда, решим организационные вопросы».  
«Правильно, Ян. Договорились, до завтра!»  
«Отдыхайте, Риш!».  
Янка снова вышла из транса.  
– Все в порядке, голова только побаливает. Завтра вызовем Соню и отправимся в Светлый.  
– Не перетрудись, Яночка, милая! Пора спать…  
– Да, пойдем. Завтра утром все решим.  
Эльза с Янкой направились в свою комнату.  
У себя в комнате девчонки немного расслабились. Янка нервничала, хотя с чего бы? – и ходила из угла в угол.  
– Что ты, милая? Тебе надо отдыхать!  
– Беспокоюсь, как все пройдет, сестренка, – Янка присела рядом с Эльзой и приобняла ее.  
– Не хуже, чем ты для сестренки сделала, я уверена, родная!  
– Особенно с твоей душевной поддержкой, милая, все должно получиться, – и поцеловала.  
А сестричка ее – в ответ.  
– Я всегда-всегда рядом, солнышко!  
– Тогда пожелаем друг другу удачи и в самом деле хорошенько отдохнем, милая сестренка.  
– Да, давай, сестричка!  
Янка устроила сестренку и поцеловала на ночь.  
– Ложись скорее, Яночка, завтра большой день…  
Старшая сестра последовала совету.

9.  
Янка встала в дикую рань и слонялась по пустым коридорам и галереям. К ней быстро присоединилась обеспокоенная сестричка.  
– Мне просто не спится, – объяснила принцесса. – Так же волнуюсь, как когда сестренке свадьбу делали, – Инге приобняла королеву.  
– Понимаю, а то и больше, наверно, волнуешься. Конечно, Анна принцесса, но родные всегда, если что, простят…  
– Я вас люблю. Ну что, пойдем готовиться? Соню сразу в том мире вызовем?  
– Да, наверно, солнышко, – Эльза поцеловала сестренку на счастье.  
Янка ответила тем же и обняла. Сестренки встретили по дороге маму и вместе прошли через портал.

Там их уже ждала Рина.  
– Милли скоро будет, ее Сара причесывает.  
– А я пока Соню вызову, – кивнула Янка. – Думаю, портал лучше на улице открыть.  
– Согласна.  
Янка вышла и вскоре вернулась уже не одна, а с Соней.  
В своем мире та могла бы в таком платье только в оперу пойти, а тут смотрелось в самый раз.  
– Доброе утро всем!  
– Риш, позволь представить. Соня Арефьева, моя подруга в том мире, где я одно время жила с мамой. Мы вместе писали некоторые вещи. Сонь, это Рина, – сообщила Янка.  
– Очень приятно, я вас именно так и представляла!  
Хозяйка дома улыбнулась. Янка же стояла смущенная. Тут появилась и Милли. Красиво одетая, в белом платье, похожем на облако, причесанная, разубранная, но милее всего были все-таки ушки и хвостик. Милли так волновалась, что даже толком не поздоровалась. Тем более – незнакомое лицо…  
– Разрешите представить вас друг другу. Милли, это твой создатель, та, кто тебя придумала – Соня Арефьева, моя подруга, – промолвила Янка.  
Милли первое время стояла столбом, уставившись на создательницу, потом опомнилась.  
– Для меня такая честь…  
– Знае… те, для меня тоже, Миллисента! Вы очаровательны!  
– Ну-с, готовы? – оглядела их принцесса.  
«Сонь, предложи ей себя в качестве посаженной матери-то», – передала Янка подруге.  
«Ой, а можно?»  
– Милли, вы разрешите быть вам за маму? Или выберете кого-то более родного и знакомого?  
Милли только ушками шевелила. Не привыкла к комплиментам. И смогла лишь кивнуть.  
«Я, конечно, чересчур наглая, но Милли-то твой персонаж», – прыснула волшебница.  
«Ты-то почему наглая?»  
Все потихоньку двигались в ратушу.  
«Распоряжаюсь, как хозяйка» – передала Янка. Они с сестренкой двигались за всеми, держась за руки.  
«Но это же твой мир», – Соня вела Милли за шелковистую руку-лапку.  
«Ну так-то да, но все равно как-то не верится, что все так реально».  
«Да и мне».  
«Пусть всем будет хорошо».

 

Приемная семья в самом деле искренне радовалась за девушку-кошку. Ну и за сына, который получал такое сокровище и, наконец, устраивал свою личную жизнь.  
После Ратуши все собрались в саду особняка.  
– Подойдите ближе, – попросила Янка. Ее близкие стояли немного сзади, тоже нарядные, как и сама принцесса.  
Потом она торжественно взяла с обоих новобрачных клятвы и благословила. В доказательство с небес как бы сошел слепящий свет.  
Все ощутили восторг и умиление. Каспер с Милли потом сказали, что теперь и церковь необязательна.  
– Я ж не бог, – промямлила Янка смущенно, скромно потупив взор.  
– Ты создательница!  
– Демиург!  
– Богиня этого мира! – зазвучало со всех сторон.  
– Ох, испортите вы мой характер, – схохмила принцесса и прыснула. – Зазнаюсь еще, – и подмигнула.  
– Я не позволю, – подмигнула Маргит. – Я имею право воспитывать тебя до старости!  
– О, кстати о старости, – Рина выступила вперед. – Яна! Ты создала прекрасный мир и сделала нас бессмертными и вечно юными – в благодарность мы хотим одарить тем же тебя и твою семью! Идите сюда, Тони, Алиса!  
– Риш, ты чего, серьезно? – Янка немного ошалела. – Да я и не заслужила особо-то…  
– Создать целый мир и не заслужить? – Алиска аж подскочила. – Ты нормальная вообще?!  
– Алиса! – одернули ее хором родители и крестные.  
Но Янка согнулась пополам и неприлично заржала.  
– Вот такими и должны быть боги! – Алиска была в восторге.  
– Ладно, – Рина тронула крестницу за руку. – Нам пора творить магию! Серьезную и сложную.  
– Алис, ты меня форменно рассмешила! – успокоилась принцесса и попросила прощения за неприличную выходку. – Ну что ж, мы готовы.  
Эльза встала рядом с сестренкой, обняла. Маргит – с другой стороны. Анне с Кристоффом они уже сами дар передадут. Сама принцесса посерьезнела и тоже обняла сестренку. И приготовилась к обряду.  
Три придуманных ею мага произнесли очень сложное заклинание – и королевскую семью окутало облако света. Все три почувствовали прилив сил, будто заново родились. И теперь никогда не умрут. Кое-кто даже сбросил пару десятков лет.  
Маргит задорно тряхнула волосами:  
– Спасибо, дорогие!  
– В самом деле, Риш, спасибо вам! – Янка переобнималась с друзьями. Те что-то замыслили грандиозное, но что – Янка не смогла узнать. Только фон почувствовала.

Через несколько дней друзья связались с Янкой первыми. И пригласили ее с родными на сюрпризную вечеринку.  
– Что за вечеринка? – спросила Янка.  
– Увидите как придете!  
Яна-Инге почесала переносицу. Вечеринка намечалась в дворцовом комплексе, в часе езды от Светлого.  
– Что-то мне кажется, что мы на пороге чего-то грандиозного, – Янку охватил непонятный мандраж.

Дворец был выполнен в стиле барокко, с большими окнами, в которых играли блики солнца. А в большом зале почему-то стоял трон. И было много народу.  
– Ничего не бойся, родная, – заверила Эльза, обнимая сестричку, – я с тобой!  
– Спасибо тебе! – Янка обняла сестренку в ответ.  
Янку ненавязчиво подталкивали к этому трону. Той стало интересно, что же будет дальше. Она подняла голову и увидела перед собой какого-то епископа. Потом поглядела на сестренок и маму, стоявших поблизости.  
Родные тоже недоумевали. А вот друзья подмигивали.  
Когда Янке на плечи набросили мантию, а на голову водрузили золотую корону, принцесса все поняла. Напоследок на плечи новоявленной королеве надели роскошную цепь со звеньями, стилизованными под лилии.  
«Риш, что вообще происходит?» – а глаза смеялись.  
«Мы хотим, чтобы ты навсегда осталась с нами! И правила миром, который сотворила для нас таким прекрасным!»  
«Но без семьи, дорогая подруга, я почти ноль. Моя семья будет со мной».  
Янка обернулась к собравшимся и хриплым от волнения голосом сказала:  
– Я постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие!  
«Конечно, пусть остаются, все, кто сможет!»  
Зал рукоплескал. В толпе сверкали вспышки фотокамер вездесущих журналистов. 

Потом Янка спустилась с помоста к родным. Поглядела на них и сказала:  
– Мне придется остаться здесь, в этом мире! Мам, сестренка, перебирайтесь ко мне!  
– Я без проблем, – кивнула Маргит. – Анна с Кристоффом справятся и с совместной жизнью, и с королевством!  
– О, если Анна согласится занять престол, – воодушевилась Эльза, – то и я без проблем к Яночке переберусь!  
– Тогда надо ее короновать, милая, – проговорила Янка.  
«Я не могу без тебя!»  
«И я не могу и не хочу, родная!»  
– Тогда идем домой и передадим корону младшенькой!  
– Отлично! А здесь как? Хотя, с Риной переговорить можно. Вон, кстати, и она! – Янка оглянулась на подошедших друзей.  
– Поздравляем, Ян! – Рина обняла подругу. – Этот замок теперь твой!  
– Спасибо! Не ожидала, если честно! – Янка обняла подругу в ответ. – Вы не рассердитесь, если мне на время придется вернуться на родину? Мы хотим короновать младшую нашу сестренку. Мы вернемся, обязательно! Я должна исправить свою ошибку в отношении магов и волшебников!  
– Ой, правда? – невежливо вскрикнула Алиска.  
Остальные заверили, что, конечно, новую королеву подождут.  
– Правда, Алис! По возвращении я поведаю подробности, – заинтриговала Янка.  
И Маргит открыла всем портал в родной мир. Янка нарочно переодеваться не стала – пошла сразу в новом облике. И встретила удивленный взгляд младшей.  
– Ой, Яночка, что творится? Ты очень красивая, но чьи цвета?  
– Того мира, который я создала, Анна. Теперь я там королева и должна вернуться. Мы бы хотели тебя короновать, если ты не против, конечно, – улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
– А, Эльза хочет уйти с тобой? Тогда ладно, готова принять бразды правления. Я тут всяко не одна. И да, поздравляю!  
– Спасибо! Да, мы с Эльзой вместе будем. Ну что ж, завтра и начнем?  
«Ревнует, что ль?»  
«Нет, скорее извиняется за то, что на нас времени меньше, чем на мужа, а тут все так удачно… Не переживай, родная».  
И все пошло своим чередом. Церемония прошла торжественно.  
– Теперь ты здесь королева, сестренка, – промолвила старшая сестра. – А мы будем в гости приходить.  
«Зато теперь мы с тобой не расстанемся никогда!»  
«Да, милая!»  
– И ты теперь тоже королева, Яночка. А Эльзочка пусть у тебя отдохнет!  
– Сестричка не будет ни в чем нуждаться! А мы бы хотели сделать вам подарок, очень ценный подарок, сестренка!  
– Спасибо уже за сам факт, сестричка! Но, конечно, я хочу знать, что это!  
– Сперва проведем сам обряд.  
Янка с мамой и Эльзой объединились и так же, как Янкины друзья-маги, прочитали заклинание, дарующее бессмертие. Анна с мужем ощутили прилив сил и что-то еще неведомое.  
– Теперь и у вас есть этот дар – вечность! – сообщила Янка по окончании.  
Анна с Кристоффом неверяще переглянулись.  
– Сестричка, что, правда?  
– Правда. Мы тоже бессмертны, Анна. И хотели бы, чтоб и вы жили вечно! И дар этот передастся вашим детям! – на полном серьезе проговорила Инге. И Маргит, и Эльза подтвердили.  
На такой волшебной ноте и расстались. Не навсегда, конечно.  
ЧАСТЬ ШЕСТАЯ  
1.  
Первым делом по возвращении Яна решила поговорить с Алисой, для чего приехала в Светлый. Алиска как чувствовала – выскочила навстречу:  
– Ян, ну что там, что?  
Янка приобняв подругу и спросила:  
– Ты думала когда-нибудь свою семью создать? Есть у тебя кто на примете? Просто хочу провести обряд, дающий возможность магам без ущерба для Силы, родить детей.  
– Серьезно? Меня учили в таком ключе не мыслить, мол, один поцелуй – и все, Силы нет… А так кое-кто и был бы.  
– Ну да, я создавала мир в таких координатах. Но теперь я готова исправить ошибку, – промолвил королева.  
– По-моему, это было бы здорово! Народ тебя обожать будет… еще больше. Помочь твоему величеству?  
– Мое величество постарается справиться, но да, ты мне нужна для обряда. Потому как через тебя исполнится.  
– Здоровски!  
– Скоро день летнего солнцестояния, думаю, обряд на этот день назначим. Готовься, подруга!  
– Готовлюсь! Рассказывать можно кому-нибудь?  
– Всем вашим, а я своим, – улыбнулась Янка. – Приходите. Рина уж точно пусть будут с Тони.  
– Обязательно приглашу!  
Янка распрощалась с молодой магичкой под предлогом подготовки обряда и вернулась во дворец.  
– Яночка! – кинулась к ней Эльза. – Тебе понадобится моя помощь?  
– Ты уже знаешь? Просто Силой, если что, сестренка, – Янка обняла принцессу. – Да, я хочу исправить ошибку.  
– Да, милая, я чувствую. И буду рядом! Это тебя так свадьба нашей младшенькой вдохновила?  
– Да, родная. Если уж реформы, так реформы. Пора делать для подданных хоть что-то.  
– У тебя обязательно получится!  
– Если ты не против, побудь рядом. Вы с мамой, – попросила Янка.  
– Непременно, родная!  
– Спасибо. Люблю тебя!

Пришло время обряда. Янка выбрала и место: древнее капище Бога Солнца с деревянными идолами. И камень-алтарь посреди поляны. Народу собралось немного, но это были значимые люди и священники. Ну и любопытные, но уже дальше, за поляной.  
Янка, в белой рубахе, принесла жертвенные дары в виде плодов земных и прочитала гимн-заклинание. Ответом было яркое свечение. Потом колдунья разожгла небольшой костер и кивнула Алиске.  
Та шагнула вперед, потом побежала. И птицей перелетела через огонь. Свечение стало сильнее и затронуло всех магов. Ошибка была исправлена. Но Янка-Инге сильно ослабела и пошатнулась, но устояла на ногах.  
– Теперь вы, маги, тоже можете создавать семьи, рожать детей, – прозвучал голос королевы.  
Со всех сторон раздались ликующие крики. А королеву с двух сторон подхватили мать и сестра.  
– Нам с тобой, сестренка, этого не надо, но пусть маги радуются жизни, – прошептала Янка.  
– Конечно, родная, возможность-то должна быть у каждого! Должен быть сознательный выбор, как у нас с тобой, Яночка!  
– А Алиска пусть определяется с личной жизнью, – улыбнулась Янка и помахала друзьям.  
Те подошли, поздравили, кто смог – поделились Силой. Маргит решительно заявила, что ее величеству отдых нужен.  
– Алис, ты колись, кто кавалер! – тихо прошептала Янка подруге.  
– Договорились! – кивнула демиург. – Удачи всем!

Потом, во дворце, Янка проговорила:  
– Пока первое дело на новой должности. Надеюсь, все образуется.  
Все заверили, что и дальше будет так же удачно!  
– Спасибо вам! – растроганно проговорила Янка.  
И ее почти унесли отдыхать. Янка почти сразу уснула. 

2.  
Через несколько дней Алиса пришла представить своего кавалера. Инге видела перед собой молодого человека во фраке. Представился Матвеем Голицыным.  
«Сплошь дворянские фамилии», – прыснула Янка в мыслях, а внешне сохраняла невозмутимый вид.  
Парень был очень скромный, если бы не Янкин обряд, ему бы в голову не пришло взглянуть на Алису другими глазами. Учился Матвей на целителя.  
– Пусть у вас будет все хорошо!  
– Спасибо, мы постараемся! – ухмыльнулась Алиска.  
– Я вас поженю.  
– Спасибо!  
– Это будет большая честь!  
– А пока предложение делайте барышне, – улыбнулась Янка.  
Матвей жутко покраснел. А Алиска засмеялась:  
– Давай, а то сама сделаю! Давай, можно же…  
Матвей помялся, потом намагичил колечко с бриллиантом и встал на одно колено:  
– Выходи за меня!  
– С радостью, милый! – Алиска подняла его с колен и смачно расцеловала.  
Присутствующие зааплодировали, включая Янку.  
– Через неделю я вас зарегистрирую, – пообещала ее величество.  
Хотя ведь нужно было еще сценарий придумать… Ну да не в первый раз! И опыт уже есть: младшая сестренка, друзьям сделала свадьбу. Алиске неужели не получится? Янка решила сесть за написание сразу же, как подруга с кавалером ушли.  
– Свадебное агентство, что ль, открыть? – схохмила ее величество, устроившись за столом.  
Все посмеялись. Венчаться у королевы и так вся страна побежит.  
– Мне так и не понятно, чем я все-таки правлю? Страна или весь мир? – еще одна хохма.  
В написании поучаствовали вместе. Мама и сестренка давали советы, но основные идеи все же были Янкины.  
А страна и мир – в данном случае равнозначные понятия. Небольшой, но почти идеальный мир.  
– Ну, почти все готово. Сценарий, конечно, стандартный, но от вас столько идей, родные, – Янка обняла близких.  
– Мы рады!  
– Через недельку и устроим, – промолвила демиург. – Пошли обедать!

Вечером, перед сном, девчонки обсудили происшедшее за день. Так здорово было снова шептаться вместе!  
– В чувствах ребят я не сомневаюсь. Не передумают ли? – в душу прокрались сомнения.  
– А почему они должны, Яночка?  
– Сама не знаю, просто сомнения какие-то. Но, думаю, все нормально у них будет, родная, – Янка приобняла сестренку.  
– Я тоже верю и надеюсь, родная.  
– Не верится все еще, что произошло в последние дни, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Я даже не мечтала королевой становиться… Прости, что на себя тему перевела…  
– Я всегда рада поговорить о моей любимой сестренке! И ведь смотри, если бы вам с мамой не пришлось бежать – ты бы стала королевой в родном мире. А стала я, но ведь правда же лучше всего чтоб Анна? У нее хоть дети будут… Хотя да, мы ж все теперь бессмертные, к этому тоже надо привыкнуть…  
– Но мама говорила, что у вас вроде форс-мажор был. Отец с тетей уехали и погибли, тебе пришлось стать королевой. А так да, если б мы с мамой с вами были, тебе не пришлось бы магию скрывать, и Анну мы бы уберегли от необдуманного шага, – и поцеловала принцессу. – А теперь Анне лучше, она может детям корону передать. если на покой уйти захочет… Прости, родная, что-то сумбурно у меня получилось…  
– Ничего, родная, я все понимаю! И все наконец-то и правда к лучшему!  
– Да, и мы вместе и никогда не расстанемся. Устала?  
– Немножко, милая…  
– Давай выспись, солнышко. Я обещала, и сделаю, твою жизнь безоблачной и счастливой!  
– Спасибо, родная, я тоже сделаю что смогу! Отдыхай и ты, сестричка любимая!  
Янка устроила сестренку, укрыла и поцеловала на ночь.  
– Скоро будет много забот, да. Добрых тебе снов, милая. А я сейчас лягу.  
– Ложись скорее, Яночка, милая! И завтра мы со всем справимся!  
– Уже! – Янка последовала совету и тут же уснула.

3.  
Авторша решила устроить регистрацию во дворце: во-первых, этот день должен запомниться на всю жизнь. А во-вторых, подходящая атмосфера и обстановка. И гостей можно море позвать. У ребят-то всяко много своих друзей, которых Янка и не знает. И лучше бы нанять побольше поваров из окрестных ресторанов в помощь дворцовым. Это королева возьмет на себя. Но ее инициативу перехватила Маргит и сама взялась руководить гастрономической частью и составлять меню. На Янкиной части – регистрация брака и эстетическое обустройство торжества. Этим она с сестренкой и занялась. Цветы, кольца, наряды… И заклинания, чтобы все это было бы готово и появлялось бы в нужный момент по щелчку пальцев. Янка однажды сравнила формулу заклинания с программным алгоритмом для ЭВМ.  
– Суть-то одна ведь, я думаю, – промолвила она. – И программа, правильно написанная, работает, и заклинание, тоже правильно произнесенное.  
Маргит со сравнением согласилась. Сестренке вот пришлось объяснить. Объяснения вышли очень понятными.  
– Я с такой техникой не дружу последнее время – магия и электроника несовместимы, - промолвила Янка. – Да я и не променяю сестренку ни на что! Вас обеих не променяю!  
– Ну и молодец, – подмигнула Маргит. – Интернет я мониторить буду. А с Соней и так можно связаться, она теперь одна из нас.  
– Спасиб, хотя… в этом Интернете ничего хорошего не водится… по крайней мере в том мире, где мы с тобой, мам, жили.  
– Это ты, дорогая, искать не умеешь. Кино, музыка, книги, образовательное видео, серьезная аналитика… – и добавила мысленно, не для ушей Эльзы: «А совсем не только порнуха и срачи!» – Игры, в конце концов, друзья. Но если тебе все это теперь побоку, то и ладно. Есть я, и не на один мир.  
– Почему не умею? В университете же все нормально было! – промямлила Янка. А при мысли про порнуху и срач покраснела. – А сейчас у меня заботы другие. Завтра Алискина свадьба!  
– Ну вот и не обобщай тогда с пустого места, – проворчала мать. – Подругу близкую первую ты где нашла? А описанную часть семейной истории? Если ты стрельнешь в прошлое из пистолета, оно пальнет в тебя из пушки. Ладно, вернемся к заботам.  
– Ну попадала я на такие… не слишком приличные места. Ну да, там. В интернете и нашла, – вздохнула Янка. – Ладно, давайте готовиться.  
«Это, дитя мое, не сеть характеризует, а тебя!» – подытожила Маргит.  
«Ну в этом ты права».  
И они вернулись к работе.  
Принцесса если не все понимала, то просто сидела рядом с сестренкой. Поддерживала сестренку морально, ловя ее настроение, что важнее сути разговора, и посылала волны нежности. Та отвечала взаимностью и сторицей.  
– Я ж там не ругалась, мам, информацию полезную находила в основном, да с Соней общалась. Больше там у меня никого почти не было знакомых-то, – вернулась к теме королева.  
– Тогда почему говоришь, что ничего хорошего? Я вот там прямо жила, и продолжать собираюсь.  
– Ну попала в неприличное место, – Янка пожала плечами. – Да и новости тамошние не были приятными – везде скандалы, ругань. Такое впечатление, что людям нечем заняться в жизни, кроме как ругаться. Я ушла на Сонин форум и читала ее вещи. Ну тогда рассказывай, что нового оттуда.  
– Ругань тоже можно анализировать, ну да это дело спецслужбистов и мое. Что, что, Крым скоро к России присоединится, решение населения. Запад бесится. Впрочем, тебе это вряд ли уже актуально, ты и всегда была внутренним эмигрантом. Может, и правильно.  
– Запад всегда бесился, они просто завидуют русским. И боятся. Да, это уже для меня не особо важно, но хотя бы для любопытства иногда.  
– Но сейчас наша временная Родина наконец начала брать настоящий реванш!  
– И это хорошо! Я ведь неспроста в этот мир поселила много русских, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – И литературу их впитала как губка.  
– Ну и прекрасно! Ладно, Эльзочка заскучала, и нам пора заканчивать.  
«Прости, милая, что грузим непонятной информацией. Воспоминания о прошлом», – Янка приобняла сестренку.  
– А про Соню мы забыли… непростительно и бессовестно, – грустно проговорила королева.  
– Да я попробую разобраться, – улыбнулась Эльза. – Это ж наша общая жизнь!  
– А с Соней я свяжусь, – заверила Маргит. – Она оценит твое эпохальное нововведение!  
– Ну тогда ладно, – кивнула Янка. – Обожаю вас!

4.  
Торжественный день приблизился как-то быстро. Большой зал был украшен с невиданной роскошью (постарались Надя с Риной как дизайнеры). В полной тишине Алиска в белом воздушном платье прошествовала под руку с отцом. Который и подвел ее к Матвею.  
Янка при полном параде произнесла короткую речь. Потом обратилась к каждому по отдельности.  
– Алиса Дженифер, согласна ли ты взять в мужья Матвея Голицына?  
– Да! – прозвучал в тишине ее голос.  
– Матвей Голицын, согласен ли ты взять в жены Алису Дженифер?  
– Да!  
– Волею Бога и своей королевской властью объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете обменяться кольцами!  
Новобрачные обменялись не только кольцами, но и клятвами. И слились в долгом поцелуе.  
Народ даже ничего не кричал. Никто не шумел, не хлопал – в зале царило восхищенное молчание. Чувствовалось, что начиналась новая эпоха.  
Алиска, видно было невооруженным глазом и даже не магам, – светилась изнутри.  
«Бросай букетик-то!» – передала Янка подруге и подмигнула.  
Букет внезапно – кажется, и сама не ожидала! – поймала Надя. Хотя она даже и не нашла себе и кавалера подходящего. Но это наверно когда-то будет в любом случае. Так что очередь теперь за Надей. Народ захлопал, а художница засмущалась. Янка ободряюще улыбнулась ей.  
«Интересный поворот, – с улыбкой передала Маргит. – Такая самодостаточная девочка, думала, она и не будучи магом о семье не задумается…»  
«Да я тоже удивилась. А может, она просто устала быть одна? Может, глядя на сестру, тоже захочется семью, детей?»  
«Вполне возможно. Можем спросить, а может – и сама жизнь ответит».  
«Спросить-то можно, только Надюха слишком стеснительная, – Янка думала и для мамы, и для сестренки. – Ну да жизнь покажет. Просто никто достойный ее не попадался ей на жизненном пути».  
«Значит, он уже в дороге сюда», – улыбнулась Маргит.  
«Посмотрим», – кивнула ее величество.  
Бал начался сам. Как бы по умолчанию. Первый танец был молодых. Красивый. Под красивую музыку. Все залюбовались. Потом долго восторженно взирали на молодоженов.  
Очень многие мечтали о таком же будущем. Янка заметила себе в памяти о постройке дворцов бракосочетания по всей стране. Чтобы все желающие могли устроить себе праздник.  
«Все отлично вышло, милая сестренка. Все счастливы».  
«Да, родная, ты восхитительно все организовала».  
«Ну так и ты мне помогла, милая».  
Торжество по сценарию взяла на себя Рина – ей так проще было. И праздник закрутился сам собой. Под конец, уставшие, гости отправились обедать. А вот это уже организовывала Маргит. Меню, составленное ею, было великолепным. И воистину королевским. Кушанья заценила даже неприхотливая королева. Праздник подходил к концу. И оставался все таким же великолепным. Под конец Яна еще раз подошла к друзьям:  
– Ну как вы?  
– Замечательно!  
– Скоро, глядишь, и Надя себе вторую половинку найдет, – улыбнулась Янка, чем смутила художницу. – И ее замуж выдадим. Если сама захочет.  
– Было бы за кого, да, Надюшка? – подмигнула ее мама.  
Та, вся пунцовая, кивнула.  
– Ладно, давайте не будем девчонку смущать, – подмигнула подруге Янка. – Найдется кавалер, я познакомлю. Хотя бы для общения. А там как сами решат.  
С этим согласились все. Праздник завершился фейерверком, после которого гости постепенно разъехались, осталась только королевская семья подвести итоги.  
– Думаю, мы справились, – промолвила Янка, уже без тяжелых внешних атрибутов власти. Корона мирно покоилась на столе, а мантия расположилась на манекене.  
– Мы отлично справились, Яночка! – Эльза подсела к сестренке, обняла.  
– И с вашей, родные, и с Божьей помощью, – Янка обняла сестренку в ответ. – Друзья счастливы. А Надя – она найдет свое счастье. У нее впереди вечность, ей некуда торопиться. А свою жизнь она успеет устроить всегда.  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
«Тебе спасибо – за то, что ты есть!»  
– Устали? Тогда пойдемте спать! День был переживательный, – Янка поцеловала сестренку. И маму.  
«Люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя без памяти!»  
– Да, давайте укладываться!  
Девчонки были в своей комнате, а мама ушла к себе. Янка уложила сестренку и посидела с ней, пока та не уснула. Потом сама легла.

5.  
Янка долго наблюдала за маман. Одиночество явно не шло той на пользу. Пару месяцев назад во дворце появился доктор, ставший постоянным семейным врачом. Тогда же, пару месяцев назад, Янка оборудовала во дворце спортзал. И теперь свободное время проводила или там, или с Эльзой, прогуливаясь по парку. Доктор излечивал еще и мелкие травмы ее величества. Спортивные травмы – дело неизбежное. Хорошо, хоть шею себе не свернула ее величество. Помня о сестренке, Янка особо не геройствовала.  
Прошлое доктора было покрыто туманом, но он оказался вполне порядочным человеком. Янка предложила маман присмотреться к нему.  
– А неплохой выбор, – призадумалась та. – Спасибо, пообщаюсь.  
«Хоть бы у маман все получилось, – передала Янка сестре, – а то она испортиться может».  
«Согласна. Она не может одна… без мужчины. По-моему, ты отлично выбрала, родная», – и, приобняв, поцеловала.  
«А как иначе, солнышко?» – Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ.  
«Мы обе для нее стараемся, но ты больше, родная! Ты ее лучше знаешь…»  
«Мы за ними пока понаблюдаем, милая».

Потом все же Янка решилась расспросить маму о докторе.  
– Нам вместе очень интересно, спасибо. А так будет видно…  
– Потом расскажи, как и что.  
«Темная лошадка он. Кто, откуда – неизвестно. Ладно, родная, видно будет».  
Маргит подмигнула и подбоченилась:  
– Всенепременно!  
«Я думаю, Яночка, маме легче увидеть его насквозь».  
«Пусть пообщаются. Да и потом, сестричка, он же не маг, обычный человек».  
– Что ж, подождем.  
– Спешить не стоит, уж точно.  
«Вот именно, солнышко. Мама справится и не обманется».

Маргит с доктором Лазарусом (такая у него была фамилия) постепенно узнавали друг друга.  
«А пока не станем им мешать, родная, – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Лучше наведаемся домой, может, сестренка нам рада будет, золотце».  
«Мне нравится эта идея, солнышко. За это время как раз разберутся».  
Девчонки отправились домой, оставив маму устраивать личную жизнь.  
…Сестренки вернулись через несколько месяцев. И увидели, что мама не только с королевством прекрасно управилась, но, похоже, и с личным разобралась.  
– Ну, и как у вас дела, мам? Может, мне вас поженить? – спросила Янка и подмигнула.  
– Да, пожалуй. Чего хорошему человеку голову морочить, хоть бы и ехидному. Замужем я еще ни дня не была.  
– Ну, тогда завтра и сделаем, – кивнула Янка.  
– Отлично. Только ему пока не скажем.  
– Хорошо. А я пока разомну косточки, – подмигнула королева. Она помахала маман и спустилась в спортзал. Сестренка ушла отдыхать.  
– Смотри, без фанатизма, – крикнула мама вслед.  
Янка махнула рукой: ладно, мол. Но без растяжения не обошлось. Обратно Янка уже прихромала через пару часов. Знала же, что ей назавтра предстоит поженить маму с ее кавалером, но нет, приспичило ногу растянуть!  
– Простите, я там просто поскользнулась на чем-то, – промямлила Янка.  
– С кем не бывает, – бурчал мамин кавалер, – но лучше бы вам, ваше величество, чтобы в будущем кто-нибудь страховал!  
– Хорошо, – мрачно кивнула ее величество. – Найду кого-нибудь.  
«Ты тоже прости, родная».  
Эльза тут же оказалась рядом:  
– Яночка, а можно я буду этим «кем-то»?  
– Даже нужно! – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Если тебе не трудно…  
– Ну что ты, родная, я все отдам, чтоб тебе больше не было больно! А сейчас исцелять буду!  
– Спасибо, милая!  
«Мам, можно и младшенькую нашу позвать, даже нужно, на вашу регистрацию с доктором».  
– Так лучше, золотце?  
«Да, точно, поправишься – и позовем!»  
– Гораздо лучше! Ведь ты моя любимая сестренка!  
«Тогда через пару дней я встану на ноги – и сделаем», – Янка подумала для обеих – для сестренки и мамы.  
На том и порешили.

Вскоре ее величество и вправду оправилась и ходила бодренько. И передала маман, что готова к «трудам и свершениям»:  
– Зови своего воздыхателя, а мы сестренку позовем.  
– Хорошо! Дэниел, ты нам понадобишься через полчаса!  
– А мы пошли за сестренкой! – Янка взяла под руку Эльзу.  
– Удачи!  
…Доктор пришел в халате и с чемоданчиком:  
– Опять случилось что?  
– Не по твоей работе, Дэни, – Маргит обвела взглядом дочек. Потом щелчком пальцев переодела доктора в парадную мантию. – Доктор Лазарус, перед лицом своей семьи я прошу твоей руки. Женишься на мне?  
Среди тишины послышался грохот: док выронил свой чемоданчик от неожиданности. Янка прыснула в кулак. Потом взял себя в руки и ответил:  
– Наконец-то!  
– Да, – довольно рассмеялась Маргит, – от тебя я бы этого ждала куда дольше! – и намагичила обоим кольца. – Янка, твой выход!  
Янка прочистила горло и поднялась из-за стола. И озвучила стандартную формулу. Каждый из новобрачных ответил согласием.  
– Теперь можете обменяться кольцами и… распишитесь вот тут, – и подвинула им книгу регистрации браков. – И поцеловаться не забудьте!  
Оба смеялись, но хотя бы смогли все сделать как положено.  
– Отлично! – Инге намагичила шампанского. – За вас, мам!  
– Спасибо, дорогая!  
Эльза и Анна подошли ее расцеловать и низко поклонились доктору. Тот все еще смеялся:  
– Дорогие королевы и принцесса, я не претендую на то, чтобы вы относились ко мне как к отцу. Я семейный врач! Надеюсь, хороший.  
– Хороший, – кивнула Янка.  
«Все прошло просто отлично. Точно так, как хотела мама».  
«Ну и отлично, милая, просто волшебно!»  
Мама с доктором ушли к себе, а девчонки остались поболтать, да и просто побыть вместе.  
– У тебя все в порядке? – спросила Янка младшую. Что-то в ее поведении показалось королеве странным. В хорошем смысле слова.  
– Лучше некуда, девочки! У нас скоро будет ребенок!  
– Поздравляю, сестренка! – Янка искренне обняла Анну. – Уверена, что все будет отлично!  
А потом осторожно обняла и Эльза.  
– Спасибо, дорогие!  
– Мы поможем обязательно! Сегодня день приятных открытий!  
«Такая хорошая новость, родная!».  
«Конечно, замечательная, я так рада!»  
– Да, я буду рада, если вы в тот день будете рядом!  
– Обязательно! Ты хочешь, чтобы девочка стала волшебницей? – спросила вдруг Янка.  
– Ты видишь, что это девочка? Ну, если она родилась с искрой, я буду рада.  
– Родится. Я не знаю, как это у меня получается, но я как-то вижу.  
– Здорово, я очень рада, правда!  
– Ты останься с нами подольше, – попросила Янка.  
– С радостью, сестричка!

Девчонки прекрасно проводили время вместе, пока Анне не настала пора возвращаться. Янка все эти месяцы послеживала за сестренкой и кое-где магией поправляла в плане здоровья. Все были очень счастливы.  
– Я издалека буду посматривать, сестренка, – в напутствие говорила старшая сестра, – и приеду, когда нужно. Ни о чем не беспокойся! – и обняла осторожно.  
– Спасибо, сестричка! – и расцеловала.  
Девчонки по очереди обнялись, и Анна отбыла к себе.  
«Мы вместе пойдем, родная!».  
«Обязательно, солнышко!»

6.  
Янка и впрямь послеживала за здоровьем Анны и пришла к ней, когда пришло время. Не одна пришла. Анна чувствовала себя отлично. Ну, волновалась, конечно.  
– Не переживай так сильно. Хотя, это вполне естественно. А неприятные моменты я уберу! Мы вместе уберем.  
– Спасибо, сестрички, я так вас люблю!  
– Мы тебя еще больше!  
Роды прошли прекрасно, без проблем, девочку назвали Ингрид. И была она светленькая, в папу, и держала в себе искру магическую от тетушек. И уже сейчас отличалась завидным здоровьем – в обоих родителей. Сестренки остались и на крестины, обе. И ничуть не пожалели. Мама вот не смогла. Она увидит внучку позже. Уже вечером, когда сестренки остались вдвоем, Янка проговорила:  
– Все просто отлично складывается, родная.  
– Да, Яночка, хорошо бы и дальше так было!  
– Будет, – Янка поцеловала принцессу. – Теперь здесь есть наследница.  
– Вот и прекрасно, я так рада, сестричка!  
– А племяшку научим, как подрастет.  
– Непременно, родная!  
– Завтра нам возвращаться, солнышко.  
– Да, пора…  
– Скажи, если бы мы с мамой тогда не бежали, королевой бы сделали меня? А вы с Анной как же?  
– А мы были бы принцессами…  
– Замуж бы повыходили? – Янка спрашивала просто так, без всякой задней мысли. – Без тебя я бы точно не смогла бы…  
– Я бы в любом случае не вышла, никакой потребности не ощущаю, да и всегда бы хотела быть при моей Яночке! – и поцеловала.  
– Прости, это я так спросила. Просто боюсь потерять тебя! – и обняла.  
– Я тоже очень боюсь, родная!  
Янка взяла сестренку за руки:  
– Давай держаться вместе?  
– Конечно, навсегда!  
– Люблю тебя! – прошептала Янка.  
– И я тебя без памяти! Отдохнем перед долгой дорогой…  
– Давай я тебя устрою?  
Янка укрыла сестренку и поцеловала на ночь.  
– Хороших снов, милая!  
– Спасибо, милая! И тебе, солнышко!  
– Все для моей принцессы!  
– Люблю тебя!  
– И я тебя!  
Янка просидела рядом, потом сама ушла, когда Эльза уснула.

Девчонки вернулись в Смолленд. И наткнулись на одного то ли придворного, то ли просто просителя. Тот был как-то странно на кого-то похож. От его взгляда королева немного поежилась.  
«Яночка, думаешь, он опасен? Или еще что?»  
«Давай пока понаблюдаем, сестричка. Кого-то он мне странно напоминает. Хотя, может, показалось».  
«Конечно, присмотримся!»  
Маргит уехала понянчить внучку, а потому не была свидетелем начинающихся событий. Через третьих лиц Янка узнала, что незнакомца зовут Даркнес.  
– Странное имя, не находишь, родная? Я, кажется, вспомнила, где видела его. Он преподаватель в магической школе.  
– Ну, значит, у него каникулы. Да, странно, имя значит Тьма, а темной магии нет…  
– Тогда просто имя? Ну разве дали бы возможность темному преподавать в магической школе?  
– Родители… странные. А сам… Пока не могу судить.  
– Подождем, солнышко. Когда-нибудь нам откроется эта тайна, – Янка взяла сестренку под руку и обе ушли во дворец. Тем более что на улице посвежело и пошел снег. 

Вечером отпускник явился представиться королеве.  
– Что вы хотели сообщить мне, сударь? – немного холодновато спросила Янка, выпрямившись на троне. Рядом на таком же сидела сестренка.  
– Заверить ваше величество, что всегда буду преданно служить.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – Янка слегка склонила голову. – Могу предложить место начальника стражи.  
«Мне там нужны именно маги, чтобы могли сразу видеть плохие намерения, сестренка».  
«Мудрое решение, милая».  
– Почту за честь, ваше величество.

Янка долго смотрела ему в спину.  
– Взгляд у него какой-то странный, сестренка.  
– Немножко похож на одержимого, в самом деле.  
– А если влюбился? – прыснула тихонько королева. – Такой же взгляд был у одного из моих друзей, когда я у них первый раз появилась.  
– Уйдет, конечно, ни с чем. Хотя я его понимаю, сестричка. Ты прекрасна!  
– Спасибо, конечно. Но и ты тоже очень красива, любоваться не перестану! – и обняла.  
– Спасибо, родная! – Эльза нежно к ней прижалась.

А вечером Даркнесс явился с охапкой цветов.  
Сестренки переглянулись. Янка удивленно воззрилась на необычного воздыхателя.  
– Я сражен в самое сердце, о моя королева!  
– Неожиданно, сударь, – ее величество от неожиданности охрипла. – Чего же вы хотите?  
– Просто быть вашим рыцарем, носить ваши цвета. Творить добро именем королевы. О большем не прошу.  
– Вам, конечно, должно быть известно, что я приняла обет безбрачия. Но рыцарем я вас сделаю.  
«Как шустро, милая сестричка. Странный, в самом деле».  
«Но сам больше монашествующего склада, родная, ты ему как идеал».  
– О, это будет огромной честью, ваше величество.  
– В таком случае, – Янка намагичила меч. – Опуститесь на одно колено.  
После церемонии Янка провозгласила:  
– Поднимитесь, сэр Даркнесс Лерой! – и протянула ему оружие.  
– Клянусь служить верой и правдой! Короне и ее величеству!  
– Теперь вы начальник дворцовой стражи, сэр Лерой! Если вы не против, могу познакомить с достойной особой.  
– Благодарю. Осталось найти себе преемника в университете.  
– Конечно, найдите, – кивнула королева. – Вы свободны.  
– Был счастлив в вашем обществе. Воистину.  
Когда Дарк ушел, Янка позвонила Рине и попросила зайти.  
– Ян? Что-то случилось?  
Та рассказала про совсем недавние события.  
– И я вдруг подумала про Надежду. Мне-то замуж нельзя. И подумала, что тебе самой лучше первой с Дарком познакомиться.  
– Хорошо. Посмотрю, достоин ли он моей крестницы.  
Янка вызвала Дарка и представила его Рине. Вернее, их обоих друг другу.  
«Ну вот, золотце, надеюсь, все получится», – передала Янка сестренке.  
«Да, милая, я тоже очень надеюсь».  
«Хотя сама Надя никогда о таком даже не задумывалась. Я даже не знаю, может ли мое поведение трактоваться как вторжение в чужую жизнь и не получится ли, что я просто решаю за другого человека?»  
«Да нет, родная, ты только указываешь на возможность».  
«Хотя просто знакомство ни к чему ведь не обязывает».  
«Вот-вот».  
«Вон они как раз наговорились и о чем-то договоренность оформили между собой».  
Янка ждала объяснений от подруги.  
«Очень хороший человек», – передала Рина, подходя.  
«Ну тогда можно быть спокойной за Надюху. Но, конечно, пусть она сама решает, дорогие мои», – передала Янка и сестренке, и подруге.  
Все согласились. Осталось только познакомить саму Надю с Дарком.  
– Чем Надя занимается? – спросила вдруг Янка. У нее была идея подписать с художницей контракт, а попросту – дать подруге творческую работу при дворе на постоянной основе.  
– Да ничем толком. В свободном полете…  
– Тогда пригласи ее сюда, я подпишу с ней контракт. Заказов будет много, – Янка подмигнула. – Да и Надя будет при любимом деле. И жалованьем не обижу.  
– Отлично, Ян! Я ей передам!  
– Я буду ждать! А пока пойдемте хоть чаю попьем! – Янка приобняла обеих близких ей людей.  
– Да, с радостью.  
Девчонки за чаем обсуждали последние новости и просто говорили за жизнь. 

Через некоторое время Янка заключила контракт с Надей, дала ей постоянную работу. И вот в галереях дворца молодая художница случайно столкнулась с Дарком. Тот не мог оторвать взгляда. Надя смутилась и покраснела. И на первый раз поспешно ушла, извинившись.  
Потом ее осторожненько расспросили. Надя еще больше засмущалась.  
– Познакомить тебя с рыцарем? – спросила Янка тихонько. – Просто знакомство ни к чему не обязывает. А потом сама решай.  
– Спасибо, познакомьте, а то сама стесняюсь…  
– Надь, давай лучше на «ты», – попросила Янка и вызвала Дарка. – Имею честь представить вас друг другу, – объявила она, когда пришел начальник охраны.  
Оба заметно смущались.  
– Я вас оставлю, господа, дабы более не смущать своим присутствием, – произнесла Янка, и они с сестренкой ушли в соседнюю комнату.  
«Пусть поговорят и узнают друг друга, милая. Пора Наде потихоньку выползать из своей норки».  
«Да, родная. Не будем подслушивать, если только эмоциональный фон».  
«Именно, сестренка. А мы пока вместе побудем. Нам потом расскажут».  
«Конечно, милая».  
«Надя, конечно, самодостаточная, а вдруг устала от одиночества? Это нам с тобой принцы не нужны», – и приобняла сестренку.  
Эльза нежно к ней прижалась:  
«А ей, пожалуй, пригодится такой серьезный принц. Только чтобы она ему нравилась не как ты – идеально, а чтоб семью создать».  
«Посмотрим, родная. Времени у них много. Да и мы никуда не торопимся», – и поцеловала.  
А та ее – в ответ.  
– Давай их уже завтра спросим?  
– Давай, родная.  
– Давай, я тебя устрою?  
– Спасибо, милая, а я тебя когда?  
– Или ты меня. А завтра мы все узнаем.  
Эльза устроила Янку и поцеловала.  
– Спокойной ночи, родная!  
– И тебе, милая!

7.  
Пара-тройка месяцев ушла на то, что Дарк с Надей больше узнавали друг друга, притирались характерами, да на то, чтобы у них установились чувства друг к другу. Оба были глобально серьезны. Любить – так навсегда. Янка оглядела сперва одного, потом другую – у обоих довольно серьезный вид.  
– Вы чего, на войну собрались? Или все же на помолвку?  
– Второе, ваше величество, – потупился и поклонился сэр. Надя просто покраснела.  
– Ну так в чем дело? Блин, ребята, у нас не похороны! Повеселее!  
Оба заулыбались. В кабинет заглянула Маргит, уже нагостившаяся у младшей дочки. И тоже повеселела, увидав, на какое мероприятие попала.  
– О, поздравляю!  
– Сэр Дарк!  
Дарк вздрогнул. Потом опомнился и намагичил колечко с бриллиантом.  
– Будьте моей женой, Надежда, дорогая!  
– Согласна! – та вздохнула с облегчением и протянула руку жениху. Тот надел ей на палец колечко и поцеловал.  
Свадьбу назначили через две недели. Янка обещала написать сценарий и устроить ребятам шикарную свадьбу, как у Алиски. Отлично ведь! Янка намагичила шампанского, и узким кругом королевская семья поздравила ребят. Оставалось готовиться.  
– Ну-с, кажется все идет к свадьбе. Только бы никаких накладок не случилось. Хотя я бы в любом случае помогу им.  
Все надеялись, что накладок не будет. Сценарий написан, дело за оформлением. Янка забежала к друзьям, разведать, как дела и как идет подготовка. И взяла оформление на себя, раз Надя теперь в качестве невесты. Пока все шло отлично.  
Наконец настал торжественный день. Маргит взяла на себя гастрономическую часть и руководила поварами и оформителями. Янка же с сестренкой взяли на себя остальное. И сам обряд, разумеется. 

Все было как на Алискиной свадьбе, только теперь под руку с отцом шла Надя. Никто и не чаял дожить до такой радости! Сара со слезами взирала на эту картину. Надя с Дарком остановились перед королевой. Та по обычной формуле опросила обоих и получила согласие.  
– В таком случае, волею Бога и моей королевской властью я объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете обменяться кольцами!  
Кольца были заготовлены восхитительные. Потом был бал. Красивый и запоминающийся.  
«Я боялась, что все испорчу, родная».  
«Ну что ты, Яночка, солнышко! У тебя всегда все прекрасно получается, особенно для тех, кто тебе дорог!»  
«Я и с Анной-то боялась налажать, родная. Но с твоей помощью все обошлось прекрасно!»  
«Я всегда-всегда рядом, солнышко!»  
«И я тебя не брошу, родная!».  
Инге послала сестренке волну нежности. Эльза ответила, и с процентами.  
К Янке подошли друзья. Сара, похоже, сильно расчувствовалась. А как иначе? Все ее мечты сбылись.  
Многодетная мать радостно обняла свою создательницу.  
– Пусть все у вас будет хорошо! – Янка ответила не менее искренними объятиями. – Просто хотелось для вас лучшего!  
– Спасибо! – и снова прослезилась.  
– Теперь жди внуков, подруга! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да, от Алисы уже и жду!  
– Теперь Надя на очереди. Если они надумают, конечно.  
– Через годик надумают, наверно.  
– Торопиться вам некуда – вы ж все бессмертные, – улыбнулась Янка. – А я вам помогу при случае. 

Случай представился через некоторое время. Да такой случай, что никому не пожелаешь: молодая художница потеряла ребенка. Хорошо, что Янка прибежала сразу. Не только Надю подлечить – но и застать здесь новую, еще не отлетевшую обратно, душу. С Божьей помощью она создала для Души новое тело, а сама упала без чувств. Силой с Янкой поделилась сперва Алиска, чтоб авторша смогла добраться до дворца. А уже там – сестренка и мама.  
Все маги-родные и друзья щедро делились Силой. После такого-то небывалого чуда и правда истощишься! Теперь Янка наказала подруге вообще пока не вставать и резких движений не делать. «Вела» вместе с врачами всю беременность. Очень-очень тщательно. До самого момента рождения малышки. Кассандра родилась здоровенькой и с магической искрой, которую передала девочке Янка. Не зря же девочку удалось сберечь!  
– Пусть у вас все будет хорошо! – промолвила ее величество, когда подругу выписали с малышкой.  
– Твоими молитвами обязательно будет! – улыбнулась все еще бледная Надя.  
– Дай-ка руку! – Янка влила подруге немного жизненных сил, так что та заметно порозовела. – Теперь все в порядке. Но ты побольше соков пей! И я еще много для вас сделать готова.  
– Ты и так достаточно сделала! – сказала Рина. – Мы перед тобой в вечном долгу! С момента нашего создания!  
– Да ладно, ребята, – жутко смутилась Янка. – Ну это разве много?  
– Да ты ж невозможное совершила, – воскликнула Рина.  
– Ну так-то с Божьей помощью, – промолвила Янка.  
– Но не всякому такую милость даруют, уж поверь.  
– Я верю. Я обещаю, что сделаю все, что в моих силах для всеобщего блага.

И сдержала свое обещание: была проведена масса реформ для комфорта подданных. Не обижен был никто.

Интермедия 2  
– Дальше уже, наверно, мало что сильно изменится, – промолвила Маргит, глядя в Янкины записи.  
– А чего менять, собственно? Только простите, ради Бога, что я вас так редко упоминала… – голос дрогнул.  
«Ты молодец, Яночка, ты лучшая!»  
«Мало я для вас сделала вот, простите».  
– Да разве ж редко? Как всегда, Янка.  
– Все отлично, сестренка!  
«Ну если это мало…»  
– Ну, раз вы так считаете… Только вот трагедий с собой достаточно впихнула. Это сильнее меня…  
«Хочется для вас больше сделать, родная!»  
– Однако ни одной не помню, – задумалась Маргит.  
Янка только пожала плечами и поглядела на сестренку.  
– Да я тоже не помню, милая!  
«Нам для тебя тоже хочется что-то сделать, родная!»  
«Давайте просто держаться вместе, милая».  
«Уж это-то навсегда!»  
– Ну и хорошо тогда. Просто показалось мне, как и всегда.  
«А трагедий на мой век хватило».  
– Не бери в голову, – и поцеловала.  
– Хорошо. Люблю вас! Только вот я… не упомянула некоторых колоритных персонажей…  
«Поэтому мы сочиняли историю, где у всех почти совсем все хорошо!»  
«Это верно. Но я имела в виду некоторых наших друзей, моя родная».  
– Они все равно это читать не будут.  
«Но сочиняли-то для себя…»  
«Вот именно!»  
– Да, это для нас. Когда стает совсем тяжело на душе, перечитаем, – Янка приобняв сестренку и поцеловала. – В этой-то версии мы сразу стали близкими людьми…  
– Да, да, милая. Хотя с чего нам тяжело-то будет, у нас все давно прекрасно!  
– Да… А вот еще насчет друзей… Не так все я себе представляла, – и вздохнула. – Первую встречу. Ну да ладно.  
– Ян, – нахмурилась мама, – ты ж сама так написала, вела себя как неродная, может, хватит тут комплексы проецировать?  
– Оно само выходит, – тихо ответила Янка.  
– В той ситуации у тебя бы их столько не было, однако. Хотя это только моя вина.  
– Простите, – промямлила Янка и продолжила писать.  
«Забудь это слово! Ты им все пересыпаешь!»  
«Мама! И вообще, давайте обсуждать дальше».  
– Простите только за стилистику, – тихо сказала авторша.  
– Опять же это не на конкурс!  
– А насчет комплексов и того, что тяжело бывает… меня память не хочет отпускать, простите…  
– Стереть, раскрошить, – подскочила Эльза, – и пусть одна из наших историй наконец считается правдой! Всеми!  
– И на стилистику не заморачивайся особо, – подмигнула Маргит. – Главное – эмоции!  
– Светлые, – Янка крепче обняла сестренку. И маму. – Так и будет! Только все равно для вас хоть какой-то подвиг совершить охота!  
– Да ты их каждый миг совершаешь! Тебе пора в жизнь, полную флаффа!  
– Вы и так мне его обеспечиваете, родные!  
– Вот-вот, а вовсе не переживания!  
– А если переживания, так только приятные! – и поцеловала сестренку.  
А та ее – в ответ:  
– Надо больше! Чтоб ни крупицы плохих воспоминаний не осталось!  
– Спасибо вам! – голос дрогнул.  
«Я все равно боюсь потерять тебя, родная».  
– Все для тебя! И еще больше!  
– Давайте обеспечим одну из историй, только для нас. Люблю вас!  
«Я тоже, солнышко, но мы же и не допустим этого!»  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
– И мы тебя! Да, пусть одна из историй станет в наших сознаниях истиной, будто это так и было!  
– И хватит с нас трагедий!  
– Да даже драм! Трагедия – это когда кто-то умирает…  
– Теперь у нас все хорошо – и пусть так будет, родные!  
Маргит долго думала, наконец сказала:  
– Дай-ка мне попробовать сочинить свою историю. В твоих способностях мы не сомневаемся нисколько, но надо ж и мне начинать когда-нибудь, – и подмигнула. – А ты пока отдохни!  
– Мама, ты одна будешь сочинять? – удивилась Эльза. – Нам не подглядывать?  
– Ну вы помогайте, – удивилась та. – У Янки в этом плане больше опыта.  
– А что ты за версию истории хочешь-то?  
– Да чтоб без драм и трагедий! У Янки вечно драмы лезут изо всех щелей. Я бы написала, как бы все сложилось, если бы за ее силой никто не охотился. И нам с ней не пришлось бы никогда покидать Эренделл. Только вот был бы тогда тот мир, который она создала? И была бы она такой, как теперь?  
– Была бы лучше, – убежденно сказала Эльза. – Не раненой. Мир, конечно, отличный, но мне Яночкино душевное здравие важнее.  
– А мне идея нравится, – улыбнулась Янка. – Что ж, мам, вперед!  
«Прости, Бога ради, что я не послушалась тебя и тянула свою позицию. Эгоисткой я становлюсь и чудовищем. И нет мне прощения!» – передала Янка сестре.  
«Да я просто не знаю, зачем тебе было эту позицию отстаивать, сестренка. Тебе же и мне так горше. Как литератор ты хотела историю подлиннее и с перипетиями, а то когда все хорошо – это уже не история?»  
«Вот и казнюсь теперь за свою позицию. Ты права во всем, милая, а я вела себя, как последняя скотина».  
«Не в скотинстве дело. Я раны твои навсегда закрыть хочу! Чтоб ни крошечкой не напоминало!»  
«Мы напишем такую историю, мама взяла сию миссию на себя. Такую историю, где мы не расставались, родная!»  
Маргит не то чтобы подслушивала их мысленный разговор – но знала, о чем они шептались:  
– Ну что ж, попробуем… в таком раскладе и магия никогда не считалась бы злом. Всем бы тон задавали.  
– Это верно. Потому что нас было бы три вместе с мамой, три волшебницы…  
– Я б хотела, Яночка, чтоб ты так и считала мамину историю правдой! И я тоже.  
– Отлично! Мне бы тоже хотелось, сестренка, чтоб мы не расставались! Да и я могла бы пресечь попытку младшенькой связаться с принцем, – подмигнула Янка.  
«Мама молодец! Я буду счастлива, если тебе в ее историю поверится, Яночка!»  
«А я вам помогу, если что, родная!»

ЧАСТЬ СЕДЬМАЯ

1.  
Итак, не было причины покидать королевство. Все три принцессы росли вместе. Нежно дружили, помогали друг другу во всем. Пока родители не решили уехать по делам. Маргит опасалась пока рассказывать правду о себе – не та ситуация.  
Только вот король и королева никогда не вернулись. Инге пришлось взять на себя управление, как самой старшей. Из трех принцесс она оказалась самой решительной и смелой. Маргит осталась главной советницей. Никто из девчонок взаперти не сидел, да и какой в этом смысл? Путешествовали, познавали мир. Пока младшей не приспичило собраться замуж. Кандидат не нравился никому, кроме самой Анны.  
– И что ты в нем нашла, сестрица? – старшая оглядела присутствовавшего тут же смазливого принца.  
– Он же… самый-самый! Таким и должен быть принц!  
– Сколько времени ты его знаешь? – спросила Инге, а потом обратилась к принцу: – А вас, сударь, я бы попросила подождать за дверями!  
Тот кисло поклонился и вышел.  
– Два дня! – радостно выдала Анна. – Сестрички, разве ж вы не верите в любовь с первого взгляда?  
– Два дня? Ну, этого мало. Любовь с первого взгляда… прости, Анна, но в это мало верится. И что достается слишком легко – за этим всегда таится какая-нибудь опасность.  
– Да вы просто завидуете! Старые девы с ледяными сердцами!  
– Что ты знаешь об этом парне, сестрица? – теперь уже Инге начала сердиться. Она, как старшая, имела полное право применить любое наказание. – Мы ради твоего блага стараемся, чтобы оградить тебя от опасностей.  
– Он рыцарственный! Я его люблю! А вы всегда вдвоем, всегда против меня!  
– Анна, но я же еще ничего не сказала! Впрочем, да, Инге права!  
Инге приобняла младшую:  
– У меня есть особое чутье на людей. Просто поверь. И мы тебя любим. Если бы не любили, то запросто отпустили бы с этим принцем на все четыре стороны! Эльзу хоть послушай.  
– Нет, вы меня не любите! – Анна расплакалась и убежала.  
– Ты видала? – Инге плюхнулась на диванчик и закрыла лицо рукой. – Если бы не любили, мы бы не уговаривали ее от необдуманного шага.  
Эльза присела рядом.  
– Это ж как сумасшествие, – вздохнула Эльза. – Тем более когда не любовь, а просто увлечение. И она сейчас опять вспомнила, как маленькая, что якобы лишняя.  
– Надо найти ее, сестренка. Иначе она пропадет! – Инге взяла Эльзу за руки.  
– Давай объединим нашу магию и наши сердца, сестричка!  
– И попробуем… найти Анну по карте! – согласно закивала Инге.  
Вскоре на карте засияла яркая точка. Сестренки переглянулись.  
– Далеко унеслась сестричка, – промолвила Инге. – Но ехать за ней необходимо! Не нравится мне этот прынц, милая. Мутный какой-то…  
– И мне. Может, его пока заморозить? Уж точно пусть пока за ним мама присмотрит.  
– А если он за ней унесся? Или они вместе уехали? Анна же думает, что влюбилась с первого взгляда…  
– Давай по карте поищем принца?  
Ханс (так, оказывается, Анна представила своего кавалера) был с ней. Инге от злости чуть не сломала стул, грохнув по спинке кулаком. Окна покрылись инеем.  
– Быстрее! – Эльза вскочила, потянув сестру за руку. – К ним!  
Они вылетели из комнаты и помчались на улицу, по дороге приказав подать лошадей. Вскоре неслись во весь опор в горы. Еще и магией себя ускоряли. 

Как только Анна выбежала из комнаты, принц кинулся за ней.  
– Я не отдам мою любовь!  
– Уедем. Уедем подальше или ко мне, на острова!  
– Что? К твоим братьям? – поморщилась Анна.  
– А чем тебе не угодили мои братья?  
– Что-то их многовато! Пошли быстрей, если ты со мной!  
– Пошли! Зато за нами целый клан!  
– Хотя мои сестры – магички, – с сомнением проговорила принцесса.  
– Это не имеет значения.  
– Что? Куда ты меня привез? – Анна оглянулась – места незнакомые.  
– Какая разница, где я сделаю нашу любовь несомненной и узаконенной! – достал колечко и полез целоваться.  
– Подожди, – засомневалась вдруг Анна. – Это все должно быть не здесь!  
– А тебе наша любовь не всего важнее?  
– Если ты в самом деле меня любишь, – ответила Анна.  
– Ты еще сомневаешься? Дура! – не сдержался принц. – Я тут корячусь, выламываюсь…  
– Что? – принцесса застыла как вкопанная.  
– Что слышала, сударыня. Думаешь, я на самом деле думал на тебе жениться? У тебя же две сестры и одна из них королева?  
– А тогда зачем вообще на меня время тратил?  
– Чтобы с твоей помощью подобраться к королеве, неужели непонятно? – ухмыльнулся Ханс.  
– Да Инге с Эльзой от тебя даже ледяной крошки не оставят, ничтожество!  
– Ну это мы еще посмотрим!  
– Разумеется, посмотрим! – позади него раздался голос. Принц обернулся и увидел решительно настроенную королеву, державшую под уздцы лошадь. А за ней – не менее злую принцессу.  
– Ты недаром мне не понравился, твое высочество! И не только мне, но и Эльзе! Чего тебе надо? – она цедила слова сквозь зубы, презрительно.  
– Корону вашу холодную!  
Инге только усмехнулась, глаза оставались злыми.  
– Аппетиты поумерь!  
– А то что?  
– Хочешь убедиться? – Инге приготовилась к удару.  
– Валяй-валяй!

… Маргит отвлеклась.  
– Мам, что-то тебя не в ту степь потянуло, – Янка прочитала последнее написанное. – Да просто как-то непривычно. Да и не так вроде было или я ошибаюсь? – Янка глянула на сестренку.  
– Не так. Но там и тебя не было, солнышко!  
– Ну а что, не этого он хотел? Вы там его раскрошите в пыль!  
– Анна ему тогда по носу дала, – хихикнула Янка. – Ладно, поехали дальше. Мы ж для себя сочиняем, верно?  
– Верно. Ну тут мы ему покажем, милая.  
– Еще как покажем!  
– Конечно, продолжаем!  
– Главное, палку не перегнуть…  
– Короче, продолжаем!

– Не сомневайся. Твои братья получат кусок льда вместо тебя!  
Инге уставилась на нахального принца, постепенно примораживая к земле. Эльза помогала по мере сил.  
Глаза принца расширились, рот застыл в немом крике.  
– Не сладко, ваше ничтожество? Это тебе за Анну!  
Ответить Ханс уже не мог.  
Девчонки смотрели долго на то, что осталось от нахала.  
– Поделом ему!  
– Возвращаемся!  
– Простите, сестренки! – промолвила Анна виновато.  
– Все хорошо. Но больше так не делай, – подмигнула ей Инге.  
– Тогда сами мне жениха ищите!  
– Я думаю, у тебя это получится лучше, – улыбнулась Инге. – С учетом пройденного урока.  
– Ну потом не обижайтесь! – Анна уже вовсю смеялась.  
– Не будем, – подмигнула старшая.

2.  
Королева в ожидании смотрела на тетю: с чего она решила собрать семью, какие такие новости намерена озвучить? Принцессы тоже недоумевали.  
– Новость у меня такого плана, что ее должны знать только вы и никто больше! – заявила колдунья.  
– Хорошо, тетя.  
– Так вот, – она оглядела девчонок, – я вам мать…  
– Оригинально! – вырвалось у Инге. – А… та, кого мы считали матушкой?  
– Царствие ей небесное, тетка. Она мне сегодня приснилась и просила рассказать вам все. Она была безнадежно бесплодна.  
Девчонки переглянулись.  
– А папа не знал?  
– Когда женился – конечно, не знал, а как узнаешь? Такое только опытным путем выплывает, и сильно не сразу.  
– Ну хорошо, а что с магией? Почему Анна ее лишена? – спросила вдруг Инге.  
– Ну вот так не досталось, прости, малышка, если тебя это напрягает. Наследственность – штука непредсказуемая.  
– Зато ты просто есть, за что тебя и любим! – уверили Анну старшие.  
Инге попробовала мысленно пробиться к Эльзе: «Вот так поворот, милая».  
– Спасибо, родные. Только я какая-то другая получилась, я замуж хочу…  
– Ну это тоже совсем неплохое занятие, – подмигнула Инге. – Главное, найти того, кто примет тебя такой, какая ты есть. Но что-то таких парней в дефиците.  
«Да, я сама еще никак в себя не приду…»  
«А может, все и к лучшему, сестричка?»  
– Да, сестрички, вот это и обидно!  
«Если задуматься, то ведь и правда к лучшему, Инге, милая».  
– Ну, об этом не переживай. У тебя вся жизнь впереди. Успеешь еще, – «успокоила» сестру Инге.  
«Самый родной человек с нами».  
«Да, да, точно».  
– Будем надеяться… 

… Янка перечитала написанное.  
– Мы и впрямь не в ту степь поехали. Где теперь жениха искать станем?  
– Может, сам придет.  
– Мы с сестренкой как-то говорили на тему, что бы было, если б мне с тобой, мам, бежать не пришлось. Как бы устроилось все.  
«Или ты мне говорила?»  
– Вот и выходит пока непонятно. Либо драма на пустом месте, либо просто вот взяли и встретились, когда Анна в лесочке гуляла.  
– Драма? Это не в духе Анны, это скорее мой бзик – драмы на пустом месте устраивать, – прыснула Янка.  
«Я всегда мечтала, чтобы так и было, Яночка».  
«Теперь попробуем придумать, родная», – и приобняла.  
– Значит, будет совсем мирно.  
– Мы для этого и сочиняем, – кивнула Янка.  
«Разве не этого мы с тобой хотели, солнышко?»  
«Конечно, родная», – и поцеловала.  
«Тогда продолжим», – Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ.  
– Ну, поехали дальше…  
«Именно-именно, золотко».

На дворе была зима, когда случились сии события. После маминого признания Анна закрылась у себя, а с утра просто куда-то уехала. Погода была волшебная, настоящая зимняя сказка. Гуляй не хочу!  
– Ну молодец! Одна, без сопровождения! А волки? На каждом шагу опасность ведь! – у Инге был какой-то странный способ переживать.  
Но принцесса просто заблудилась. И вот где ее искать?  
Сестры и мать следили магией – и выходило, что Анна просто гуляет. Видимо, в себе разобраться пытается.  
– Я же ее, как младшенькую, никогда не обделяла, а теперь она сама по себе, – вздохнула Маргит. – Раньше она мне все-все рассказывала. А потом случился этот принц… И понеслось. Ей надо срочно свою семью!  
– В старину принцы порядочные были, а сейчас испортились – им только корону подавай! – проворчала королева. – Это еще кто?  
– Мы ее найдем! – вскочила Эльза.  
– Да, поехали, пока ничего не случилось!  
Зашел какой-то парень с простым лицом. Но этого сестры уже не видели. Для своих поездок девушки одевались проще. И теперь на лошадях ехали две горожанки, в которых нельзя было узнать правящих особ. Они неслись туда, где карта указывала местонахождение Анны. Лавка какого-то торговца. Вот, наконец, добрались…  
Немного рассерженная королева устроила маленькую метель. Что она там потеряла-то? Или просто ехала, куда глаза глядят? Все равно ведь где мысли приводить в порядок. Да и замерзла принцесса основательно: выскочила из дворца почти налегке. И уже из бурана Эльза докрикивалась до младшенькой.  
– Подожди, сестренка, – тоже кричала Инге, пытаясь унять непогоду. – Вон лавка какая-то!  
– Анна, иди сюда!  
Анна наконец услышала. Побежала навстречу.  
– Вы? – та выглядела удивленно.  
– Ну да, а ты кого ждала? – так же немного ворчливо спросила Инге. Она так и не смогла унять бурю, отчего и была жутко расстроена. А также из-за безрассудного побега младшей сестры. – Решила замерзнуть?  
– Ты чего ушла-то?  
– Шла, шла и думала…  
– А это кто? – королева кивнула в сторону незнакомого парня.  
– Ваши величества, меня зовут Кристофф. Я присматривал за ее высочеством.  
– Ну, она так-то взрослая девица. Но что присматривал – спасибо!  
Королева поймала недоуменный взгляд Эльзы: две королевы?  
– Всегда рад.  
«Да он просто не хотел говорить – величество и высочество. Не звучит же!»  
«Ну тогда без вопросов, милая».

…Янка оторвалась от текста.  
– Н-дя. Мам, ты уверена, что приключение хоть какое-то не нужно? Дабы оправдать появление Кристоффа. На деле-то все по-другому было… И много драматичней.  
– Не знаю, мне драмы надоели до ужаса.  
– Ладно, поехали дальше. Думаю, сестренка того же мнения. Да, родная?  
– Да, милая, пусть будет все замечательно. Гладко и мирно!  
– Так и будет, милая.  
– Значит, – подытожила Маргит, – Кристофф просто поддержит Анну в трудную минуту.  
– Трудная минута? А, может, все ж маленькую драму устроим? – Янка была в своем репертуаре. Видимо, глубоко в нее врезалась привычка делать из всего трагедию.  
– Уймись, крохотная драма там и так есть, ушла же Анна в метель!  
– Ладно-ладно! – проворчала Янка. – Пошли дальше. Будем успокаивать… 

Парень выглядел очень располагающе. Сестры не знали, сколько рассказала ему Анна, но все вместе успешно ее успокаивали. Королеве он сразу понравился: ни грамма зла и плохих мыслей. Инге передала свои ощущения Эльзе.  
«Согласна, солнышко, простой, добрый, честный».  
«Оставим их вдвоем? Может, чего и выйдет. Только пусть он привезет сестренку во дворец!»  
«Хорошо, я ему скажу».  
«Спасибо, милая!»  
И сестры пустились в обратный путь.  
Младшая приехала только наутро. И сразу поймала вопросительные взгляды.  
– Простите, сестрички, все хорошо!  
– Мы рады, честно! – улыбнулась королева .  
– Очень, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– А как вам Кристофф, девочки?  
– Ну, мы его еще не видели в настоящем деле. Но я почуяла в нем честного парня, получше всяких прынцев! – промолвила Инге.  
– Да, Анна, он ни крошечки не подлый!  
– Ура, значит, мне не показалось!  
Старшие по-доброму рассмеялись и обняли принцессу. 

…Янка дочитала до конца.  
– И что дальше будем придумывать, дорогие?  
– Ну, ты демиург, дочка. Ты бы не смогла не придумать свой мир. Хотя бы, скажем, рассказывая сказки племяшке.  
– И как ты это понимаешь? Таким, как теперь, я его придумать не смогла бы, живя я на родине постоянно, без разлуки с девчонками, – Янка нежно приобняла сестренку. – Весь этот технический прогресс возможен стал после жизни в почти реальном мире.  
– Ну, был бы средневековым. Но таким же чистым и прекрасным, однозначно!  
– Что ж, попробуем.  
«Ох, милая, фантазия у нас разыгралась».  
«Ну и прекрасно же, родная!»  
«Ну, хотя бы мы вместе, жаль, Анны не хватает».  
«Жаль, да, но у нашей младшей вообще своя жизнь, другая».  
«Но все равно она наша сестра».  
– Так, а что с Анной? И ее отношения?  
– Что-что, честным пирком да за свадебку! Вот такую жизнь я вам всем и хотела бы!  
«Конечно, сестра, но мы-то с тобой друг другу ближе, чем с ней. И ей сочинять некогда».  
«Некогда, конечно, родная. Да мы и не расстанемся!»  
– Отлично! Тогда ее величество посвятит себя… сочинительству в тихие зимние вечера, – улыбнулась Янка. – Поехали дальше.  
«Конечно, милая!»

3.  
Однажды Инге и Эльза гуляли – и вдруг поняли, что оказались в совсем незнакомом месте.  
– Ну и как это все понимать? – мрачно процедила ее величество, уперев руки в бока. – Кому мы так сильно помешали, что он нас незнамо куда отправил?  
Окрестности, правда, являли вид более привычный. Невдалеке городок с каменными зданиями, но таковых было мало, в основном строения деревянные или навроде немецких фахверковых.  
– А мне это место кажется приятным и доброжелательным, сестричка.  
– Мне тоже. Только вот найти бы того, кто нас сюда забросил, золотце. А пока пойдем, поищем местных. Вон там, вроде, какая-то таверна.  
– Пойдем, конечно, милая.  
Как будто еще один город в Эренделле. Только незнакомый. В таверне можно было не только отобедать, но и узнать новости. И как называется этот городок.  
Девчонки, как всегда на прогулке, были одеты скромно, дабы не привлекать внимания. Они зашли в залу и устроились за дальним столом.  
– Похоже, здесь магии не боятся. И… странно похоже на тот мир, который мною придумался, – задумчиво промолвила Инге.  
– Ой, сестренка, а ведь и мне так показалось!  
Вокруг были совершенно обычные люди. Незнакомые. Хотя казалось, будто некоторых сестры уже встречали. Вдруг кто-то с силой распахнул двери, да так, что они чуть не слетели с петель. Как потом оказалось, магией. Перестарались. А вот и виновник такого фокуса. Вернее, виновница, рыженькая. И весьма молодая. С ней еще одна, но уже постарше и с золотисто-рыжим оттенком волос.  
Инге с Эльзой почти что их узнали.  
– Алис, ты здесь скоро все разнесешь! – улыбнулась та, что постарше.  
– Ну, не все. Это же наш семейный бизнес, – отозвалась молодая магичка. – А здесь новенькие, крестная, – и кивнула в сторону наших героинь.  
– Алиса? Рина? – вырвалось у Эльзы.  
– Кажется, они, – шепнула ей Инге. – И, кажись, к нам.  
– Добрый вечер! – защебетала Алиса. – Вы нас знаете? Это удивительно! Или нет?  
– И вам добрый вечер. Не просто знаем. – Инге выдержала паузу. – Мне кажется, это я вас… создала.  
Рыжие женщины недоуменно переглянулись.  
– Крестная, но ведь разве мы живем не в сказке? А значит, ее кто-то написал!  
Сестренки переглянулись.  
– Именно написал. Вернее, написала, – Инге скромно потупилась.  
– Звучит странно, – но Рина улыбалась, – однако если наш мир создан, то очень хорошо, что вами. Вы выглядите как очень хороший человек. И вы тоже.  
«Признаться или нет, солнышко?»  
«А почему нет?»  
– Мир у нас тоже типа сказочного, – скромненько ответила Инге. Представилась сама и представила сестренку.  
– Очень приятно познакомиться!  
– У вас есть тот, кто правит вами? – зачем-то спросила Инге. – Вы не подумайте чего, просто интересно, – и улыбнулась.  
– У нас гильдейское управление.  
– Это здорово, хотя это у вас недавно ведь? Я-то у нас дома королева, сестренка принцесса. Но мы советуемся друг с другом. Младшая осталась дома, с женихом.  
– Мы так и были вольным городом… Понятно, великая честь познакомиться.  
– Благодарим. Да, точно! Хотя я даже названия не успела придумать.  
«Не очень-то я и хороший автор».  
«Ну ты ж просто сказки на ночь сочиняла, родная!»  
– Мы называемся Смолленд.  
– Скандинавское название, – муркнула королева, – радует. Приятно было познакомиться.  
– Вы уже покидает нас? – расстроилась Алиса.  
– Эренделлу без королевы нельзя.  
«Я могла бы и лучше, милая. Или как ты, сестричка, насчет все осмотреть?»  
«Я бы осмотрелась. Здесь время может идти по-другому».  
– Благодарим за гостеприимство, пока задержимся.  
– Разрешите на «ты»? – без особой надежды спросила Инге.  
– Да, если ваше величество разрешает.  
– Давайте без официоза и попроще, – попросила авторша.  
В это время двери распахнулись, вошел довольно мрачный парень и потребовал кружку крепкого эля.  
– Опять братца в Ратуше обломали, – вздохнула Алиса, глянув на посетителя.  
– Александр? – приветливо обратилась к парню Эльза.  
– Да, а вы кто?  
– Алекс, повежливей, – шепнула тому Рина.  
– Простите… – тот покрутил головой.  
– Да ничего страшного…  
– Это наша создательница. С сестрой.  
– Ого, очень приятно, сударыни. Неожиданно.  
– Вроде этот мир задуман прогрессивным, откуда у вас ретрограды? – непонимающе оглядела всех Инге.  
– Это просто братик очень опережает время, – объяснила Алиса.  
«Ты же так и описывала, сестренка».  
«Ага, моя милая, так и должно быть»  
– Так и хорошо, что опережает, – улыбнулась автор. – Остальные ваши чем занимаются? Простите, что такие вопросы задаю…  
– Родители эту таверну держат, иногда папа диковинки привозит заморские. Сестра Надя рисует, крестный маг и алхимик.  
– Здорово, – улыбнулась Инге, потягивая наколдованный эль.  
– Да, нам нравится.  
«Все точно как ты придумала, Инге, милая».  
«Точно. Об остальных потом узнаю, сестричка».  
– Думаю, этот мир, как наш родной, – промолвила королева.  
– Вот этого мы знать не можем, – будто извинилась Рина.  
– С вашего позволения мы просто прогуляемся, – Инге поднялась из-за стола. Но немного пошатнулась: видно эль оказался слишком крепким.  
Эльза поддержала сестричку под локоть.  
– Проводить? – предложила Алиса.  
– Если вам не трудно, – кивнула Инге, опираясь на сестрину руку.  
«Что-то я увлеклась, милая».  
«Наверно, очень вкусно было, солнышко?»  
Алиса повела их по городку.  
«Не очень, солнышко. И весьма крепко. Тебе завидую с твоим соком».  
Смолленд и правда напоминал их с сестренкой родной мир, только гор поменьше.  
Легкий хмель быстро выветривался – воздух был такой свежий, что хоть тоже бери и пей! По дороге Инге столкнулась с серьезным молодым человеком, который смерил взглядом незнакомок в плащах с капюшонами. Одет как рыцарь. Но что-то рыцарского в нем было мало, скорее необычный внешний вид. Чуть позже сестры поняли: уши. Навроде эльфийских.  
– Привет, крестный! – радостно воскликнула Алиса.  
– Привет, у нас гости? – неожиданно улыбнулся тот.  
– Да, и еще какие!  
Тони прищурился, будто просматривал ауру. Инге представилась и представила сестренку, с которой не расставалась.  
– Это я причина существования вашего мира.  
– О, как волшебно видеть вас воочию!  
Инге лишь склонила голову. И ощутила какой-то внимательный взгляд.  
«Нравлюсь я ему, что ль?» – пронеслась шальная мысль.  
«Да кому ж ты, золотце, не понравишься!»  
«Вдруг найдутся такие? – шутливо подмигнула сестренке королева. – Но тобой я не устану любоваться никогда!».  
«Как и я, родная!»  
Она воочию убедилась, что миры почти схожи, только здесь больше тенденции к прогрессу. Все как и задумывалось.  
– А вы все так же магией занимаетесь? – осмелев, спросила Инге у чернявого.  
– Да, и с удовольствием! И алхимией!  
– Алхимия – это интересно. Я в последнее время интересуюсь такими вещами. Так что успехов!  
– Благодарю!  
– Мы пойдем дальше, – помахала крестному Алиска. Тот еще раз поклонился и отправился по делам.  
– Надеюсь, ничего плохого не случится, – тихонько прошептала Инге, чтоб только сестренка слышала.  
– Я тоже, милая…  
«Народ тут доброжелательный, солнышко, да и воздух чистый».  
«Именно так».  
Девчонки осмотрели весь городок. В предместье стоял какой-то дворец. Наверно там и заседало местное правительство. Пора было возвращаться.  
Сестренки попрощались с новыми знакомыми и перешли в свой мир. Скорее всего, на то место, где они и появились в Смолленде.

…Теперь Янка дописывала – маман передала ей эстафету.  
– Ну и что теперь с ними делать? Мы ж только с двумя-тремя увиделись, а остальных попросту… не встретили…  
– Как будто последний раз идете!  
– Ну, тут у нас эдакий средневековый… как это… – Янка треснула себя по лбу. – Антураж, вот. И технического прогресса нет, один вон Шурик пытается что-то придумать, но его обламывают.  
«Памяти совсем не стало, родная».  
«Тебе надо больше отдыхать, Яночка».  
– Ну и вот, – кивнула Маргит, – есть два счастливых мира, и в обоих ничего не происходит, кроме пиров и праздников. Поди плохо!  
– Ну приключение тоже бы надо. По законам жанра, – улыбнулась Янка. – Если я ребятам расскажу, что я их в средневековом антураже изобразила, обалдеют.  
«Потом на водопады сходим, солнышко».  
«Обязательно, давно пора!»  
– Если кому-то читать или рассказывать – да, надо.  
– Женить там никого не надо? В этой ведь истории маги так же, как и обычные люди, могут заводить семьи.  
– Тогда, думаю, сами разберутся, тебе если только торжество организовывать.  
– Ну это само собой. Только там мне не след королевой становиться, – молвила Янка и почесала нос.  
– Да, зачем, тебе и дома хорошо!  
– С вами! – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Ну что, поехали дальше?  
– Если придумаем приключение.  
– Только вот какое? Драмы уже не котируются?  
– Честно, дочка? Задрали драмы! Особенно с тобой в главной роли!  
– Да, Яночка, я тоже не хочу. Даже понарошку.  
– Уговорили, только ради вас! Остается только роль сводни взять, – авторша пожала плечами. – Ну если я и делаю драмы, то только исключительно, чтобы помяшили, – и вздохнула.  
– Да разве ж мы тебя мало мяшим? – мама с сестренкой наперебой стали тискать Янку и целовать.  
– Да и я вас! – авторша в свою очередь обняла близких людей. – Я вот только не знаю, что с Миллисентой делать. В этой версии, средневековой, она не вписывается в сюжет…  
– О, я как раз хотела поднять тему с Каспером! Вписаться-то впишется, ее ж нашла Надя во вполне средневековом мире, но тут другая проблема – автор Милли не ты. Или все равно?  
– Вот и проблема в том, что не я автор Милли. Да я и не знаю, кто там Каспер. Или священник, или еще кто…  
– Путешественник и студент одного из первых университетов. Да ладно, присвой Милли, Соня для тебя ж придумала!  
– Легко сказать – присвой. Я лучше у нее сама спрошу. У Сони, имеется в виду, – Янка впала в краткий транс, дабы связаться с подругой и изложила той свою идею. И попросила заодно разрешение использовать Милли.  
Конечно же, Соня разрешила. И распространила разрешение на Марью и Дарью.  
«Спасибо, Сонь. А ты идею про средневековый Смолленд возьми на заметку», – Янка тоже дала свое «добро», не представляя, чем это для нее самой обернется в будущем.  
«Спасибо. Я если только в игре визуализацию сделаю. Для тебя и самих ребят».  
«Хорошо, Сонь», – и вышла со «связи».  
Стали прикидывать дальше.  
– Ну вот приехал из университета Каспер, – начала Янка и карандаш быстро побежал по бумаге.  
– А тут наши нашли жертву экспериментов.  
Стали прикидывать дальше.

4.  
Инге глядела на необычную девушку, жертву безумных экспериментов. Ее звали Миллисента. Она помогала при каком-то храме и почти не показывалась на людях. Еще бы – кошачьи ушки и хвост! Да и вся покрыта шерстью.  
– Не беспокойтесь, Милли. Здесь ведь на вас не смотрят косо?  
– Нет, ту ведьму, которая со мной это сделала, всем миром казнили.  
– Ну и отлично!  
Милли неловко поклонилась и, извинившись, ушла по делам. Жила она в доме Рины, вместе с ее семьей.  
Но тут на сцене появилось еще одно новое лицо. Молодого парня Инге сразу не признала. Но, когда их с авторшей познакомили, та немного приуныла: забыла про бедного студента от слова вообще. И приготовилась к неизбежной атаке. Но тот сильно обидеться не успел. Взахлеб рассказывал о путешествиях и приключениях. Пока в дверях не появилась Милли. Каспер уставился на нее и смотрел без отрыва. А та на него. С восторгом.  
Инге наклонилась к сестренке и подруге:  
– Кажется, понравились друг другу, – прошептала.  
– Рада за них!  
– Пусть узнают друг друга получше, – промолвил авторша.  
– Конечно. Мы наведаемся, родная.  
– Пусть пока знакомятся. Не знаю, сколько на это времени уйдет. А мы вернемся.  
На том и сговорились.  
«Пока без нас тут у ребят забот хватает, да и навязываться неудобно – что подумают» Позовут, придем, милая».  
И время пошло своим ходом.  
«Люблю тебя», – передала Инге.  
«И я тебя без памяти! Всегда, каждую минуту!»  
Инге с Риной сумели наладить мысленную связь между мирами. Чтоб, значит, друзья смогли позвать. И до поры до времени королева занялась своими делами. 

В один же прекрасный день сестры получили приглашение на свадьбу. От самой Инге просили только благословить молодоженов, что она с удовольствием и сделала. Осенив обоих доброй магией, отводившей неудачи. По умолчанию Инге наделила всех магов бессмертием. И друзей-немагов – теперь тоже. А вот сама Инге что-то сомневалась: достойна ли она сама такого дара? Но Рина и компания не сомневались нимало. И щедро поделились даром и с Инге, и с Эльзой. А уж они дома поделятся с близкими. Это же нетрудно. Особенно когда любишь.  
Когда на свадьбе Алиса поймала букетик, стало ясно, что она следующая на очереди. Но вот пока никого у нее не было на примете. Или был? Вообще чтоб у такой – да не было? Сомнительно! Хотя она, хитрая, могла и скрыть сей факт. Хотя бы до поры до времени. Но спросить стоило. Инге подхватила Алиску под руку и тихонько вопросила:  
– Что, у тебя кто-то на примете есть?  
– Можно сказать, да!  
– И чего молчала? От скромности, что ль? Кто твой кавалер?  
– Да это он до того скромный… что еще и понятия не имеет о том, что я его выбрала!  
– Ну так ты скажи ему! А то так до скончания Вселенной ждать будешь! – и прыснула.  
– Обязательно скажу! – и задорно рассмеялась. – Время настало!  
– Так пусть он тебе сейчас и сделает предложение! Что тянуть-то? Кстати, кто он? Чем занимается?  
– Целитель, вместе учились. Я ему очень прозрачно намекну! – счастливая Алиса обняла Инге и поцеловала в щеку.  
– Не тяните с этим! – Инге обняла подругу в ответ. Алиска унеслась искать своего кавалера.  
«Еще кого-то сделали счастливыми, милая», – передала Инге сестренке.  
«Да, это всегда так волшебно, родная!»  
«Эдак мы тут всех друзей переженим, солнышко».  
«Ну и отлично же, золотце!»  
И через несколько часов представила его родным и близким. Звали его Матиас, маг-целитель.  
Инге послала сестренке волны любви. И получила в ответ даже больше.  
Молодой человек сразу очень-очень всем понравился.  
– Не медлите, сударь, – улыбнулась молодой паре авторша.  
Тот намагичил колечко и опустился на одно колено.  
– Выходи за меня! Сколько можно тянуть?  
– Кто еще тянул, милый? С великой радостью, дорогой!  
– Сознаюсь, я виноват! – и натянул на палец возлюбленной колечко.  
Алиса сияла, как начищенный самовар. Все радовались и хлопали в ладоши.  
Инге шепнула Рине:  
– Если эти двое задумают пожениться, скажи.  
– Обязательно! С тобой все свадьбы такие чудесные!  
– Не смущай, дорогая! – улыбнулась Инге.  
– Но ведь правда! Осеняешь благодатью, как посредник между нами и Богом!  
– Посредник, но не Бог! – улыбнулась королева. – Да и просто хочется для вас лучшего!  
– Вот потому все так отлично и получается! Ждем на свадьбу!  
– Обязательно будем!  
Шикарно отужинав в таверне, сестренки вернулись домой.  
– Ну и как там? – спросила Маргит.  
– Там отлично, еще свадьба наметилась! А еще нас с сестричкой наделили бессмертием, и теперь мы одарим тебя, Анну и Кристоффа!  
– Ну, просто нет слов! – Маргит с некоторым восхищением глянула на старшую дочь и отправилась позвать ребят.  
– Пусть это будет нашим подарком вам всем! – произнесла Инге и подмигнула сестренке.  
– Чтоб никогда-никогда не расстаться! – добавила та.  
Инге тихонько прочитала какое-то древнее заклинание и на маму, Анну и ее жениха снизошло нечто светлое и чистое. Ощущение было… ни с чем не сравнить.  
– Мы никогда не расстанемся! И смерть нам не грозит никому.  
– Восхитительно! Просто волшебно!  
Сестренки хитро улыбнулись. Все пятеро были так счастливы!  
«И Анна с мужем не переживут один другого, а будут вместе вечно. Да и мы с тобой не расстанемся, родная. И с тобой и, конечно же, с мамой!»  
«Мы вместе! Навсегда! Навечно! Обожаю тебя!»  
«Я тебя больше!»

…Маргит перечитала написанное.  
– Ну что, девочки, свадьбу снова живописуем?  
– Можно, наверное. Только я не королева там…  
– Ты для них от этого не становишься менее дорогим другом. А статус твой даже выше – почти божественный! И что, в своем мире править веселей, чем дома?  
– По-моему, одинаково. Да у них там свободный город.  
– В общем, десятое дело, друзья по-любому будут счастливы.  
– Ну да так-то. Может, просто упомянем про свадьбу? – Янка не притворно зевнула.  
«Главное, все, как мы с тобой, родная, хотели».  
– Да, давай так. И отдыхаем.  
«Именно так, золотко».

5.  
Про свадьбу Алисы расписывать никто не стал подробно. Свадьба – она и есть свадьба. И счастья, как всегда, до небес.

Задерживаться тоже не стали. Праздничный ужин – и домой.  
«Люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя без памяти!»  
"Все так хорошо складывается".  
«Да, Яночка, все просто волшебно!»

***  
…Янка оторвалась от записей и поглядела на близких.  
– Что с Надиным женихом делать будем? Его как-то втянуть в сюжет надо…  
– Да просто приедет у Тони поучиться или профиль сменить – и влюбится, – Маргит отмахнулась – мол, нашли проблему.  
– Откуда? – пожала плечами Янка и тяжко вздохнула. – Хотя, можно придумать что-то средневековое тоже, соседний городок, например…  
– Скорее, далекий, приграничный. Не суть, в общем.  
– Я вас еще не замучила? – прыснула королева.  
– Нет. Просто подходы разные. Ты хочешь книгу по законам жанра, а мы – рассказ о безмятежной жизни, напоенной счастьем.  
– Простите, привычка дурацкая осталась, – снова вздохнула Янка.  
– Ну не дурацкая, просто ты писатель. А мы хотим иллюзию, чтоб ничто сквозь нее не пробилось.  
– Простите еще раз. Ладно, поехали дальше.

***  
В городке появился средних лет человек, одетый то ли как маг, то ли как купец. И искал он гильдию магов. Хотел мастерство повышать, может, сменить класс, вернее, специализацию… Нашедши главу гильдии, незнакомец посетовал, что с его боевой спецификацией ему нет места в родном городке, и он приехал сюда. И лучше бы переквалифицироваться в целители.  
– Ну что ж, можем устроить, – кивнул молодой на вид парень с эльфийскими ушами.  
Все начинало налаживаться. Гостя звали Даркнес Лерой. 

Прошло всего пара месяцев со времени появления Дарка в Смолленде. В один из дней он зашел в таверну, где познакомился с молодой художницей, изредка помогавшей родителям с семейным делом. И был впечатлен до конца своих дней. Надя лишь смущенно улыбнулась. Убирая посуд со стола. Дарк же счел это перспективным.  
– Смею я надеяться, сударыня, что увижу вас снова? – робко спросил маг.  
Надя глянула на барную стойку, где отец вытирал бокалы, и ответила:  
– Я здесь очень редко бываю.  
– А где же тогда бываете?  
– Я художник, работаю дома, но и много заказов от гильдии бардов.  
– О, домой я к вам напрашиваться не смею. А на природе вы рисуете?  
Ким за барной стойкой невольно прислушивался к разговору и немного хмурился: беспокоился.  
– Да, конечно, как же без этого. Если хотите, можете найти меня на озере за городом, – Надя подхватила грязную посуду и изящно упорхнула на кухню.  
– Благодарю, постараюсь вам не наскучить!  
Надя вернулась, когда Дарк уже ушел, оставив мелочь на столе.  
– Надюш, что это сейчас было? – подозвал ее отец.  
– Похоже, что поклонник. Хотя бы не наглый.  
– Оригинально, – хмыкнул хозяин таверны и забрал деньги в кассу.  
– Что оригинально? – величественно подошла крестная.  
– Совсем наглых тут нет, но да, непривычно.  
– Это не тот, которого я по дороге встретила? Бородатый такой? – прищурилась Рина.  
– Да, – почему-то смутилась Надя.  
– Это наш, из Гильдии магов, – успокоила всех крестная. – Порядочный человек, ему можно доверять. Он заканчивает обучение как маг-целитель. Под кураторством Тони.  
– Тогда хорошо, – успокоился Ким.  
А Надя вдруг покраснела. Крестная подмигнула ей, и они вдвоем ушли в маленький садик, поговорить на девчонские темы.  
– За него может поручиться Тони, – заверила Рина.  
– Надеялся на новую встречу, – чуть улыбнулась девушка, теребя юбку.  
– А ты настроена?  
– Даже не знаю, крестная, – вздохнула Надя, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
– Ладно, не переживай! – Рина погладила крестницу по руке. – Время все расставит по своим местам.  
Надя только кивнула. 

…– Вроде начали за здравие, – не преминула схохмить Янка. – Пусть встречаются.  
– Да, через полгодика нас на свадьбу позовут.  
– Надеюсь, – промямлила Янка. – Хотя Надя скорее самодостаточный человек и о свадьбе не думает…  
– Ну, жизнь уже показала, что одна она оставаться не хочет.  
– Ну да так-то. Да и вся жизнь городка проходит без участия автора, – усмехнулась Яна.  
– Автора зовут на торжественные события, это тоже хорошо.  
– Ну да так-то, а то я на деле чуть ли не затычкой в каждой бочке была… везде лезла…  
«Опять она за свое!» – передала Маргит Эльзе.  
– Лишнего не помню чтобы лезла, только помогать…  
– Ладно, давайте дальше, а то я опять напридумываю себе, – вздохнула Янка и приготовилась записывать.  
«Мам, давно пора заместить ей память!»  
«А хуже не сделаем? Не потеряем ее личность? С этим осторожно надо».  
– Описываем свадьбу?  
– Давайте, – уныло отозвалась королева и застрочила по бумаге.  
«Не знаю. Но очень хочу, чтоб она никогда не вспоминала то и тех, что ранят! И не выстраивала свое поведение исходя из этого!»  
«Это в нее глянуть надо и осторожненько поправить, дочка».  
– Тебе же скучно делать это по энному разу! А что тебе интересно?  
– Почему скучно? – оторвалась Янка и подняла голову. – Это-то тут при чем? Просто воспоминания лишние и все. Что-то новенькое надо…  
«Да уже сколько раз делали, мам, прорывает. Хоть топи ее в нежности».  
«Удачное определение, милая. Пока не придумаем, как исправить, придется замишить».  
– Чистить надо воспоминания, чтоб не было. Чтоб вот такой вот, как пишем, жизнь тебе казалась.  
– Так в воспоминаниях еще и нужные болтаются. Не получится, что полностью все отформатируете, мам? – улыбнулась Янка и приобняла сестренку.  
«Мишить я могу бесконечно. Но ведь постоянно вот это вот все!»  
«Тогда надо что-то делать. Я отдамся на ваши опыты, милая», – Янка «подслушала» мысленный разговор и вставила свои пять копеек.  
– Все так сцеплено? А то сливала бы в особый кристалл! Все, что огорчает и заставляет думать хуже о людях и себе.  
– Я бы рада сливать, но некуда. Ладно, давайте обсудим меня позже? Мы и так отвлеклись, по моей вине…  
«Хорошо, милая, сделаем. Как бы эликсир такой из наших трех историй! И пусть они тебя исцелят!»  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
– Как это некуда? Есть такие кристаллы!  
– А почему я об этом только сейчас узнаю?  
– Я думала, это общее место. В «Гарри Поттере» походя пользуются. Это же лучше, чем стирать или даже архивировать.  
– Там же не кристалл, а фигня какая-то непонятная. Простите за выражансы.  
– Суть одна.  
– Ну ладно.  
«Люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя безумно. И хочу, чтобы прошлое осталось прошлым».  
«Останется, золотце. Постараюсь, наконец, справиться со своими воспоминаниями».  
«Тут тебе нужна огромная помощь, родная!»  
«Вы поможете с мамой, я чувствую, милая».  
«Сделаем-сделаем, золотце».  
«Спасибо, солнышко».

6.  
Итак, события упрямо двигались в сторону помолвки. Надя ощущала себя более уверенно. Так, оказывается, приятно, когда за тобой ухаживает хороший человек! Они узнавали друг друга ближе, пока Дарк не решил сделать девушке предложение. Новость обрадовала вообще всех.  
Ребята устроили помолвку, пока в узком домашнем кругу. А вот на свадьбу пригласили Инге и Эльзу. Инге, как и прежде, благословила молодоженов на счастливую жизнь. И как всегда, это был великолепный праздник.  
– Пусть все у вас будет отлично! – пожелала авторша молодым.  
И все знали – так и сбудется.

***  
… – Ну что, трагедий больше не станем Наде чинить? – спросила Янка, поставив многоточие.  
– Думаю, с нее хватит…  
– А тебе мы так и не нашли кавалера, мам.  
– О, а это верно. Наверно, встречу его в Смолленде.  
– Какого-нибудь лекаря, – прыснула авторша.  
– Именно!  
– Пожелаем друг другу всего наилучшего.  
– И опишем по возможности.  
– Так что жизнь продолжается!  
– И она прекрасна и безоблачна!

***  
В самом деле, лекарь в таверне жил практически постоянно. Хоть и был почти такой же приезжий, как Даркнес, и не успел обзавестись своим домом. Потому тут и практиковал. И давал советы Саре, которая лечила лошадей. Когда в таверну заглянули гости, лысоватый лекарь уставился на Маргит. А та на него.  
– Я вас раньше не встречал?  
– Может быть, и встречали. Здесь же.  
– Дэниэл, к вашим услугам, – пропыхтел он, выйдя из-за стола.  
– Маргит, очень приятно.  
– Смею спросить о ваших занятиях? – с чего-то спросил он.  
– Я королева-мать. Моя дочь – создательница этого мира.  
– Сударыни! – Дэниэл склонился в почтительном поклоне.  
– Очень рады познакомиться, – сказала и Эльза.  
Инге лишь склонила голову.  
Похоже, Маргит лекарь приглянулся сильнее – она взяла его под руку и увела знакомиться поближе в дальний угол таверны. Сестренки тихонько рассмеялись.  
– Если в отцы нам не станет набиваться, – подумала вслух Эльза, – то я его одобрю. А ты, солнышко?  
– Мне тоже придется. Хотя зла в нем нет, но в его прошлом были трудности, – «прочитала» его ауру Инге.  
– Но он с ними справился. Не нравится он тебе, сестричка?  
– Пусть мама с ним общается, а я привыкну постепенно, милая, – и приобняла Эльзу.  
– Мне кажется, он хороший человек, сестричка, – и поцеловала. – А ты огорчаешься почему-то.  
– Да я и сама не знаю, что со мной, родная, – девчонки устроились за столом, и Инге сделала заказ.  
– Неужели ревнуешь?  
– Немного, золотце! – улыбнулась Инге. – За маму беспокоюсь.  
– Мама себя в обиду не даст! Не волнуйся, да чтоб хоть какой-нибудь мужчина ею вертел…  
– Ну тогда я спокойна, моя милая.  
– Конечно, сестричка!  
Им принесли их заказ.  
– А нам с тобой и так хорошо, родная! – Инге отхлебнула эля.  
– Конечно, милая, мы всегда друг у друга есть! А у всех других пусть будет кто-то еще.  
– Надеюсь, у них будет все хорошо. А если он женится на маме, ей что, придется сюда переехать? – Инге еще отпила крепкого эля.  
– Нет уж, ему к ней. Не увлекайся, сестричка!  
– Сара останется без советника, зато у нас новый доктор появится, – подмигнула сестренке королева и отодвинула кружку. – Ради тебя, золотце!  
– Сара справится, родная. Твое здоровье, соком!  
– Да, она сильная. И твое здоровье тоже, родная, – и намагичила обеим кувшин с соком.  
Так и сидели, мирно, душевно. И наблюдали изредка за мамой и лекарем, мирно беседующим за кружкой эля в глубине зала.  
Вскоре Маргит наговорилась и присоединилась к сестренкам.  
– Я его поощрю. Как наиграюсь, – сообщила Маргит, хихикая.  
– Да, опасная ты женщина, мам, – прыснула Инге.  
– Да, я такая!  
– А я за тебя спервоначалу испугалась, мам, – призналась королева.  
– Да ладно, не стоит! Хотя и приятно, девочки мои!  
– Мы тебя любим и не хотели бы отдавать за первого попавшегося и непонятного, – промолвила Инге.  
– Понимаю, милая!  
– Так что лучше узнай этого Дэниэла, а там смотри сама.  
– Я и говорю – буду долго развлекаться!  
– Будь осторожней.  
«Ну нельзя же так с людьми, как мама. Развлекаться… »  
– Кто ж меня, ведьму старую, переиграет?  
«Нельзя. Но она считает, что мужчины лучшего и не заслуживают. Вот увидит, что человек хороший, и бросит это дело».  
«Ну не по-королевски так, сестричка. Ну, надеюсь, так и будет, родная».  
– Некому, мам.  
«Она считает – это месть мужчинам за все хорошее. И что они вообще низшая раса. Вот, может, передумает в отношении отдельных личностей, кто не чей-то муж и не монах. Доктор хороший человек, но при этом ехидный и не тряпка».  
– Вот. Спасибо, девочки, разберусь.  
«Все люди созданы по образу и подобию Божьему. А уж только от человека зависит, станет он мерзавцем в будущем или нет. Ну ладно, родная, поживем-увидим», – и послала сестренке волну нежности.  
– Удачи тебе, мам.  
Эльза ответила тем же, а мама обняла обеих. Инге подняла бокал с соком за обеих ей родных людей.

Через несколько месяцев Маргит решила, что пора и замуж сходить.  
– Ты точно готова? – королева оторвалась от своих занятий. – И хорошо ли узнала доктора?  
– Да, разобралась полностью и в нем, и в себе.  
– Ну тогда зови его к нам и я вас поженю, как королева, – улыбнулась Инге.  
– Буду счастлива.  
Вскоре мама предстала со своим кавалером. Тот все еще и не знал, чего ждать. Младшая сестренка тоже заглянула на событие: она уже знала про маминого кавалера. Маргит была очень рада видеть тут и Анну. Та все время проводила с семьей, но и без сестренок скучала.  
Королева закрыла дверь и сказала:  
– Ну что, я готова сделать вас счастливой семьей, – и поочередно глянула на маму и доктора.  
Доктор смешно захлопал глазами:  
– Что, правда?  
– Ну, если вы, доктор, не готовы взять на себя такую ответственность, как создание семьи, я тоже умываю руки, – процедила ее величество и начала складывать бумаги.  
– Да я думал – это Маргит не хочет, вот и счастью своему не верю!  
– Ну если она хочет за вас замуж, то это очевидно и глупо игнорировать сие обстоятельство, – Инге намагичила пару золотых колец.  
– Иначе признания я бы от тебя не дождалась, Дэни!  
– Я сочетаю вас законным браком волею Бога и своей королевской властью! – почти торжественно произнесла Инге.  
Они обменялись кольцами, поцеловались и стали благодарить.  
– Да ладно. Вы же этого хотели? – Инге подмигнула новобрачным.  
«Теперь можно жить спокойно, милая».  
– Очень хотели!  
«Да, и за них радоваться, родная».  
– Теперь в свадебное путешествие отправитесь?  
– Да, очень бы хотели.  
– Это тоже без проблем. Я все устрою, – пообещала Инге.  
– Как замечательно!  
Девчонки устроили Маргит и впрямь роскошную кругосветку на корабле. Без опасностей, но с приключениями. 

ЭПИЛОГ  
Янка с кислой миной распрямилась: спина затекла.  
– Ну, что у нас дальше? Мам, не стесняйся с выговорами.  
– Да зачем выговоры, а вот сюжета дальше и нет…  
– Значит, подведем итоги? Какой мир стал бы лучшим для нас? И не стесняйся с эпитетами по поводу моих депрессий и страхов.  
– Я бы сказала – последний… – начала Эльза, – но он какой-то несправедливый к друзьям из Смолленда. Надо мириться на втором. А там, родная, и депрессии пройдут, – и поцеловала.  
– Давайте на втором и остановимся, милая, – Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ.  
– Тебе осталось только поверить, что все так и было, – вздохнула Маргит.  
– Придется, – кивнула Яна. – И ради вас, и, может, ради себя… Ради себя в первую очередь. И чтобы ты, сестренка, не переживала, – Янка обняла принцессу.  
– И это, – Эльза нежно к ней прижалась.  
– И да, мам, ты еще манеры мои хотела обсудить, – смутилась авторша, – ну что с воспитанием у меня напряг, – и покраснела.  
– Не всегда. Просто тебе трудно проявлять теплые чувства к кому-то не из ближнего круга. Остальное уже не такая большая проблема. Часто прямота лучше реверансов.  
– Может я почерпнула «уроков» в той жизни, что мне вообще трудно чужим доверять?  
– Да ты даже не чужим, ты друзьям друзей, вон сейчас на Дэни очень было заметно!  
– А вот потому, Яночка, я и хочу заместить все твои воспоминания о том мире на приятные!  
– А про доктора я вообще плохо не думала! Давайте попробуем.  
– А люди-то не знают, что у тебя в голове! Думают – ты их презираешь!  
– Да, давай скорее, родная!  
– Постараюсь исправиться.  
– Ладно. Еще раз заноешь или обидишь кого – утащу вас принудительно! Поверь уже – тебя любят, обожают, купают в любви независимо от того, соответствуешь ли ты, и живи исходя из этого, а не из комплексов!  
– Ладно-ладно, – Янка наколдовала всем квасу. Все охлаждались и успокаивались.  
– Эх, а наше творчество подпиткой не стало, только расстроились.  
«Люблю тебя!»  
– Я исправлю!  
«Я тебя больше!»  
– Да как, девочки? Это просто мечты. Если только все же заместить воспоминания…  
– Если только воспоминания, а души оставь нам, они еще пригодятся, – королева слабо улыбнулась.  
– Тогда… Абра-кадабра, вторая история – правда! Все будут помнить это и не пробудят воспоминаний!  
– Отлично.  
– И теперь то твое прошлое будет считаться сказкой «на пощекотать нервы». Или совсем исключить?  
– Оставь на пощекотать нервы…  
– Хорошо, только чтоб не сдетонировало.  
…Маргит закрыла тетрадь, после ее заклинания ставшую значительно толще.  
– Ну как, хватило приключений и драм?  
– Вполне.  
Королева-мать вздохнула. Свои воспоминания она изменить не могла – кто-то же должен быть «держателем» заклинания – да и не захотела бы. О своих ошибках стоит помнить, чтобы никогда их не повторять…


End file.
